Absolute Promise
by Bittersweet Alias
Summary: AU: SLASH: After Sirius' death, Harry takes matters into his own hands, literally. But what happens when Sirius' clever way of emancipating Harry Potter means betrothing him to a pureblood? Enter Theo Nott. Harry/Theo. Possible MPreg.
1. Absolute Certainty

Title: Absolute Promise

Rating: M

Pairing: Harry/Theo

Summary: After Sirius' death, Harry takes matters into his own hands, literally. But what happens when Sirius' clever way of emancipating Harry Potter means betrothing him to a pureblood? Enter Theo Nott.

Warnings: Slash: Male/Male Pairings, Drama, Violence, Underage Sex(16?), and other such things. Alternate Universe. Unusual take on betrothal/marriage contracts. Darkish and Powerful! Harry but NOT evil this time. Haha. _Mpreg-Possible_. **Good Dumbledore** in this.

Chapters: 25

_**Updates:**_ Once or twice a week. I have ten written chapters of the twenty-five.

**_Note:_** Greetings my fellow readers, I'm back it seems. I hope you enjoy this Harry/Theo. Harry is the top in this relationship, believe it or not. Haha. Hope you like?

_**Absolute Promise**_

_**Chapter One: Absolute Certainty **_

For as long as he could remember, he always knew that the day would come and on that night, a wash of magic so gold and pure encased him. While everyone in the Slytherin dorms were fast asleep, Theodore Nott the Third was not. He was troubled, he sat up and let the unfamiliar rush of magic sink into every part of his body. It was like a tranquilizing potion, the way it made his heart race and his body lurch forward, a longing lustful impression appeared as soon as the glow disappeared.

Sirius Black was now dead.

It was ominous how someone who had no real connections to a certain part of the world could know that. But Theo had always known what would happen on the day that man died. It was set in stone, made by his mother, Angelina Malfoy. Despite her name and dark pureblood upbringing she never wanted that life for her son and before Sirius was taken into Azkaban the two 'white' sheep of the dark families made a pact and then a contract.

Theo had known ever since he was six-years-old, his mother had sat him down and told him everything. His safety and protection was the number one concern in her life and that everything else was moot. He hadn't understood it then but he accepted it. His father's nasty ambitions only cemented Theo's understanding as the years passed.

He watched from afar, wishing to act but was forbidden by deep Pureblood Magical Laws that were older than the Founders of Hogwarts. Being the submissive, he was not allowed to approach his betrothed first. The Absolute Contract that was implemented when he was a toddler was a rare and mystical one.

It was absolute and it contained the most profound power that anyone could give to their children. It was out of date now, no one used it. It was a legal form of slavery back in the dark ages and not even well known dark families ever used the contract.

Theodore Erian Nott was irrevocably shackled and betrothed to Harry James Potter.

Most betrothals were basic in nature but the one his mother and Harry's godfather invoked was the rarest of kinds. It not only legally emancipated Harry Potter, making him the full-fledged Head of Household of Potter and Black but eventually, he would gain complete control over the name Nott. In return, Theo would have absolute sanctuary and protection from the woes of a rampaging Dark Lord and most of all, Theo's father.

Once it was finalized, no one could destroy it. Not even death.

Theo was not as aggravated at the dictation of his life as one would have thought. It didn't disgust him or piss him off to hell and back that he was being forced into a permanent bond with the boy-who-lived. No, what aggravated Theo was that he knew and Harry didn't know and he wasn't allowed to approach until Harry made the first move. It was magic at its finest.

Never before had Theo ever said one word to Harry Potter. All he could do was watch, because speaking wouldn't come to him. He was strangled every time he tried, the magic was powerful and impossible. No working around it. He tried a letter once and that backfired and Theo had wound up sweating in bed and suffering from a magical backlash.

Theo had to observe all the bad things, all the betrayals, all the lies, and insults that his future husband had to endure. He had to sit in the common room and listen to it all for hours and pretend to be amused. It was degrading on a level that exceeded the highest tower in Hogwarts.

And now, Sirius Black was gone and Harry would soon know and to be honest, as Slytherin as Theo was with remaining calm, he was positively frightened. He knew however, that Harry Potter was a good person, through and through and that relieved him slightly.

But he was still scared, Harry was a hot-headed Gryffindor and he knew that being controlled was not something he appreciated, watching him all year gave Theo a good indication of that.

Something warm wrapped itself around his neck and instantly, he got up and padded across the room to the bathrooms. He peered into the mirror and sighed when he saw a golden choker around his neck. It was a clear indication that he was taken and no one was allowed to have him but his husband.

Merlin, he was only fifteen and so was Harry.

But what was done was done, once Sirius Black was officially dead, everything would come into play and things were going to change.

He knew that the choker would draw attention, but the good thing about the Absolute Contract invoked was that Theo wasn't allowed to talk about it until his husband knew. Harry didn't have the restrictions Theo had and that was the downside. Technically, Theo had to do everything Harry wanted him to do and that thought would have been terrifying had Theo not known what kind of person Harry was.

He actually thanked his lucky stars that this was Harry Potter and not Draco Malfoy.

He shuddered at the thought.

Theo turned away from the mirror and he breathed in deep as his body shivered with a desire that he had never truly had before. It was a pull on his magic, it was literally begging him to get close to his betrothed, but Theo couldn't, not until Harry made the first move.

It was a magical law that ran so deep that it really could hurt and the worst part about it?

Theo couldn't do anything to help Harry's grieving and he knew that his husband was going to be in worse pain than he could ever be.

(o)

The water sloshed back and forth, it looked so bleak and dark, almost black but not quite. It was tainted with impurities. It was exactly how Harry Potter felt at that moment.

The sun was out and it really should not be, briefly, Harry thought about glaring at it, but decided against it. He sat on the edge of the lake, well away from the rest of Hogwarts, his legs were parted a little and the strangest thing? Dangling between his fingers was a bronze necklace that he had picked up at the Department of Mysteries on a whim.

It was a familiar device but he couldn't use it to do what he truly wanted to do. If anyone spotted two Harry's running through the Department of Mysteries it would not end well. Everyone could die and Harry couldn't take that chance. He remembered Dumbledore's warnings about creating paradoxes in time.

Dumbledore.

Harry snarled darkly and closed his eyes. That bastard! It was one thing to plead forgiveness for his atrocious caring habits but another to suddenly shove a Goddamn prophecy in front of his face and then send him on his way.

Goddammit did that old man realize what he was doing? Why hadn't he spoken of this years before? Sure, he had been young but he wasn't as naïve as others expected him to be.

Harry hung his head, the wind rippled through, and the smell of damp mud tickled his nose. Well, what was done was done and now that he finally had the truth, Harry had to do something about it. He knew he was just scowling at hot air. Dumbledore was a good man in the long run, he really was, but the mistakes he made were grand.

He knew eventually that he would have to set aside his anger for the old man and work with him on whatever lay before them. Oh, how heavy, he thought shaking his head. Dumbledore could really throw a monkey-wrench in his life couldn't he?

He had no choice, he had to finish this and keep anyone else from dying like Sirius. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he thought about the man. Oh, God, it was unbelievable. One apart of him wanted to destroy the world just to get him back but Harry knew that Sirius wouldn't have wanted that. He couldn't be selfish that way and he wouldn't.

"I'll fix things, Siri, I'll end it, I swear to you. I'll kill that son of a bitch and his whore, I'll get them all," he assured breathing through his nose. He held in his hands the means to perfect himself and that was exactly what he was going to do.

There was a bristle from the edge of the lake and Harry blinked when he saw a stone skip across the darkened waters.

Harry looked over to see who was skipping them and surprised as he was to see a small familiar Slytherin. When Harry said small, he meant small. He was short with springs of angel like curls around the crown of his head. He was about five foot five if Harry had to take an educated guess and his eyes were a bright sapphire. He had a hint of Malfoy descent in him but otherwise, Harry had always known him to keep away from Malfoy. He was quiet, he never spoke, and usually he was always in the presence of Blaise Zabini and Tracy Davis.

He was thinner than Harry and he had a pale complexion. Harry was trying to think of his name, it was on the tip of his tongue. The teen didn't seem to notice him at all and kept throwing stones allowing them to skim across the water until rocks met their end with a clunk.

Harry tucked the time turner into his pocket and stood, he dusted off the dirt from his Gryffindor robes, suddenly aware of how much taller he had grown over the course of the fifth year. He had been so busy, he hadn't taken any time to check himself in a mirror.

Harry didn't know why, but he felt as if he should get closer and perhaps talk to the Slytherin. He wasn't averse to Slytherins like some people would think. He wasn't in Malfoy's crowd so that helped, but he didn't know why he felt an odd pull.

The closer he got, the louder the skipping and clunking became. What was he going to say to a Slytherin and why did he feel as though he weren't so upset anymore? If Hermione and Ron had been here, he'd be telling them off for interrupting his free time.

"Hi," Harry said and the boy stiffened dramatically and he looked over at Harry, sapphire eyes wide in surprise. "Hey, calm down, I'm not going to attack you. What's your name again?"

The boy looked away abruptly as if he were doing something wrong. "Theo Nott. You should know."

Harry winced visibly at that. "Yeah, I probably should," he said staring into the water. "But, to be honest, there are two girls in Gryffindor my year that I don't even know the names of."

Theo gave a hint of a smile and Harry saw his shoulders relax. "I believe that."

"I guess I can be a bit bull-headed."

Theo snorted. "Yeah, why are you talking to me?"

"Why not?" Harry asked puzzled.

"I'm a Slytherin," he said succinctly.

"So?" he shrugged.

"You hate Slytherins," Theo stated picking up a handful of more pebbles and brushing the sand off them.

"Uhm, whatever gave you that idea?"

Theo looked at him again, visibly surprised again. "You don't?"

Harry laughed. "I don't like Malfoy and I don't like Parkinson, nor do I like Crabbe and Goyle and while I really don't like Snape and think he's a bloody git, I don't 'hate' him. I actually have a very small hint of respect for him. But mostly, I pity him. You can't hate someone you pity."

"True," Theo agreed.

"But, I don't know you and I don't know the others in Slytherin that aren't apart of Malfoy's crowd and I learned from previous experiences never to judge a person by their houses _or_ parents."

Theo paused at that statement. "Are you apologizing for putting my Father in prison?" he asked and the way it came out it was honestly curious.

"No," Harry replied factually shocking Theo completely once more. Harry always thought it was hard to shock Slytherins, perhaps it was just a Snape quirk. "If I said yes, I'd be lying. I'm not sorry for what I did. But I am sorry that you have to deal with the backlash. You should not be judged by what or who your parents are, Merlin bless, I should know that."

Theo's heart was racing and he felt sick inside, not because his future husband was so close but because his need for Harry's presence was scorching his body. He had not expected Harry too approach him so soon, he didn't even know yet, and Theo wasn't allowed to say anything. He had to stand there, with his husband next to him and fight off all the urges that were piling on him.

He had been in shock when Harry did approach him and he was even more surprised by the teen's answers to his questions.

"You speak from experience," Theo managed to say.

"Yeah," Harry confessed. "Much experience."

Theo didn't press for anything personal, he knew better. He was a Slytherin not a Hufflepuff or an excitable Ravenclaw wanting to do research. He held out his hand to Harry, offering him some pebbles. He did it because he wanted contact with Harry, even if it was just a small brush. He needed it before he collapsed to his knees.

Harry smiled, unaware of the inner turmoil going on inside of Theo and he reached out and picked up a few pebbles and Theo took in a breath through his nose at the fingertips that brushed his palm.

"I haven't done this in years," Harry said running his fingers across a flat stone and then reacting by lurching back and skipped the pebble halfway across the bed of dark water.

"Fancy that," Theo hummed. "Why aren't you with your friends?"

Harry tossed another stone and watched it skim before going clunk to early. "Hermione is suffering from internal damages and Ron, I just don't have the energy to deal with him right now."

"I know about Black," Theo commented.

"Yeah, I suppose you would," he said softly. "Hell, Malfoy knew about Sirius before I did in my third year."

"I know he was innocent."

Harry inclined his head. "Makes sense. But it's nice to hear."

"Did my father hurt any of your friends?" Theo asked hesitantly.

"Yes," Harry said honestly. "But I don't hold that against you."

"I just wondered."

"There was so much ruckus going on, I can't tell you what he did to who. But I know someone used an internal damaging spell on Hermione."

"Purple spell?" Theo queried.

"Yes, do you know it?"

"Yeah, a spell directed to the organs and it cuts them like a knife."

"Do you know the words of that spell?" Harry asked.

Theo had no choice but to answer, the pull was too strong. "_Acero Lucuris_."

Harry was surprised at the answer. "Hm, I didn't hear it because I silenced him."

"That's why she's alive," Theo confirmed. "Silent casting could have worked but you interrupted it."

"Thank God. I was so foolish."

"You learn from your mistakes."

"Yes," Harry agreed completely. "One mistake I'll never make again… trusting Dumbledore absolutely."

Theo started at that. He hadn't expected those words. He wished more than anything that he could tell Harry but he couldn't, the magic wouldn't let him. It denied any possibility of it. Earlier this morning, he had to hide his neck under a turtleneck to keep from anyone spotting the insignia. All Purebloods would know instantly what it meant and a fair few half-bloods would as well.

"What are you going to do now?"

Harry thought about it. "Fix things."

Theo didn't quite understand what he was saying but he had a feeling that Harry Potter was now learning a valuable Slytherin trait.

Ambition.

"Good luck," Theo said dropping the stones to the sand and patting his hands together to get rid of the dust.

"Thank you, Theo. I'll see you later." Harry smiled and he brushed past Theo wondering why he suddenly felt motivated.

(o)

"What's going on with you and turtlenecks, Theo?" Blaise queried as he sat down next to his silent friend.

Theo had been staring at his Kidney Pie and poking at it while thinking about his conversation by the water with Harry, when Blaise and Tracy had come over to sit with him. He was on the total opposite end of Malfoy and his gang as he usually was. "I was cold."

"Liar," Tracy accused.

Theo reached up and tugged on the turtleneck around his throat and brought it down just enough so that Blaise could glimpse the choker. He gasped in shock and when Tracy saw it, she almost dropped her goblet in horror.

"Who?" Blaise and Tracy declared at the same time, nearly disrupting the entire table.

"I can't say," Theo said simply. "Not until he knows."

Blaise blanched. "Bloody hell!"

"When?" Tracy asked.

"Last night it happened, I've known about it since I was six though," Theo confessed more than he usually would.

"Which Dark Contract are you under?" Blaise asked lowering his voice.

"Absolute," Theo answered.

Tracy cupped her mouth with her hand, her dark eyes wide in horror at the revelation.

Blaise looked somber. "That's very bad."

Theo pushed his pie away. "It's not awful. I'm just a little bothered that I can't approach him, I've watched him for five years and I can't do anything until he knows."

"But it could be anyone! They could hurt you!" Tracy hissed.

"I doubt it," Theo acquiesced. "He's not that type."

Blaise narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Who made the contract?"

"My mother."

Tracy and Blaise knew what that meant, Angelina Malfoy had been viciously obsessed with the safety and security of her son and with this war brewing and Theo's father standing in command as a proud imprisoned Death Eater it was only a matter of time before Angelina did something to insure her only youngest son's absolute sanctuary. Thaddeus Nott was Theo's older brother and he was too close to his father and Angelina hadn't been able to save him from becoming a Death Eater, but she could save Theo and that was what she was trying to do.

"This is some serious business," Blaise grumbled. "I planned on remaining neutral."

"Me too," Tracy wrinkled her nose. "All this bloody drama is going to get out of hand, especially with our house. Disgusting sycophants."

"Do what you need," Theo said picking up his goblet and taking a drink. It was at that moment that the double doors to the Great Hall burst open and everyone's eyes rippled to the front of the hall to see three very imposing goblins standing there professionally with a perfect sneer on their faces. All Purebloods would know who the one in the middle was. He was the Chief of Gringotts, Great Britain, Sir. Ragnok.

"Can I help you?" Professor Dumbledore stood and addressed the goblins respectfully.

"We are here to speak of internal matters privately with one Harper James Potter."

Theo felt his breathing cut off and he glanced to Dumbledore to see that the distinguishable twinkle in the Headmaster's eyes had vanished.

"Shall we take this to my office?"

"We will not move until Harper James Potter has come forth and accepts the Order of Morgana, First Class," one of the guardian goblins said curtly.

The hall rippled in surprise.

"I'll call him immediately," Professor Dumbledore said turning to Professor McGonagall who was already up but she hadn't needed to because at that moment, Harry appeared before them.

Ragnok turned and smirked viciously. "Harper James Potter, you are hereby given the Order of Morgana, First Class to speak with us in absolute privacy."

The other guardian goblin handed Harry a decree and the teen nodded. "Of course," he said immediately. "I know just the place." He turned and left the room and the goblins followed and not long after that, Snape, Dumbledore, and McGonagall followed them.

"It begins," Theo whispered inaudibly. What would happen next? The chess set was placed and the first move was made but this wasn't no ordinary chess game, this was a game designed for multiple people to play and battle their way through wits, will, manipulation, and most of all survival.


	2. Absolute Truth

Note: Just a touch cliche, considering I had to involve Gringotts and the Goblins. But it needed to be in here. I won't be updating THIS fast. I just like getting the story started. =)

_**Chapter Two: Absolute Truth**_

Harry was kind of confused, for one, he had never known that his real name was Harper and what was the Order of Morgana? There was so much he didn't know. He tried not to look startled at how the goblins addressed him as he led them to the seventh floor where the Room of Requirement was.

Instantly, he thought of a private office that was comfortable. The door appeared and Ragnok smirked.

"I am impressed by the Seeing Room."

"I hope it suits your needs, sir," Harry said knowing that politeness with this volatile creature was a must.

"It is, thank you. We best get in, the _wizards_ are coming," Ragnok sneered out the word wizards and everyone piled in and it was shut and sealed before anyone else could make it to the door.

High backed dark brown leather chairs and a round table was in the middle, it was lit up by hanging lights that Harry preferred over torches.

A briefcase was put on the table and the goblins seemed delighted that the chairs fit their needs for as soon as they sat in one it raised up magically fitting their knees perfectly under the table.

"I take it, this is about Sirius Black?" Harry asked hesitantly. "I'm afraid I don't know much and what's the Order of Morgana?"

Ragnok shuffled through some files and peered up at Harry. "The Order of Morgana is imposed on the witch or wizard that has ignored our summons three times." He held up his gnarled fingers.

Harry goggled and leaned forward. "Three?" he whispered.

"Indeed, it is a mandatory meeting that will not go amiss any longer."

"I am sorry?" Harry was confused. "I – I never got a summons, sir."

Ragnok's yellow eyes narrowed. "Unfortunately, I am aware, Mr. Potter but I was not allowed to act until the third time. Every time you have ever been to Gringotts, you were not by yourself."

Harry sat back and crossed his legs, and thought about it, and the goblin was right. "I'm really sorry, I would have returned the summons had I known. Heck, I didn't even know my name was Harper and I like that better than Harry."

Ragnok closed his eyes briefly.

"Scandalous!" The one on the right hissed darkly.

"Atrocious, should have known, Mr. Dumbledore would pull this," the other said shaking his head.

"Oh God, now what?" Harry asked realizing what the goblin had said. "What's your names by the way?"

They looked at him in surprise and then grinned viciously. "I'm Ironblonc."

"Trenclaw," the other answered.

"Nice to meet you guys and you are Sir. Ragnok?"

"Yes, I am Mr. Potter and we have a long meeting ahead of us."

Harry smiled sadly. "I have nowhere important to be sir."

"The first up, every one of your bank statements. We are aware you never received one, considering your magical guardian was Albus Dumbledore but now that Sirius Black is dead, his Will has come into effect and we now have free reign to hand every one of your affairs."

Harry picked them up.

"These are the Potter bank statements. Currently, the Grand House of Potter has stocks and bonds in several corporations in and out of the Magical Community. Also, properties and essential gold that dates back to the very first person on your Family Tree." Ragnok slipped him a soft felt scroll.

Harry's head was spinning with confused information. He pinched the bridge of his nose and then picked it up and unraveled it.

"Ignotus Peverell?"

"Is the very first known Heir of the Potter descendants and the list goes on. You might want to study that. You have quite a bit of blood flowing through those veins of yours, Mr. Potter."

Harry picked up the bank statements. He had four properties in Europe, counting Godric Hollow where it all started and when he picked up the shares he owned in the companies, he was astounded to see the list was arm's length.

20% The Three Broomsticks

20% The Daily Prophet

20% Quality Quidditch Supplies Co.

20% Zonko's Joke and Gift Shop

20% Honeydukes Sweets and Chocolate

20% Gladrags Wizard and Witch Wear

And the list went on. He owned several shares in Muggle businesses such as Energy Companies and Grunnings. He was stunned when he saw that because Uncle Vernon worked there.

How fresh.

"Each year, you bring in a profit that surmounts everything you've ever taken out since you resurfaced. Half of it is in Muggle cash and the other half Wizard gold. Luckily, no one has ever been able to touch your funds. The only access that has ever been granted was the five thousand in galleons a year for Hogwarts. You are safe and secure from being robbed, Mr. Potter."

"I thank you," Harry said in relief. "I'll have to study this and learn how to deal with it all."

"I'm aware of how startling this is for you. If you would like, you can sign over the dealings of your accounts to one of the goblins."

"Yes, please."

"It is why I have brought Trenclaw and Ironblonc with me. They are respectable and I trust them."

"Well, considering I've never been lied to by any of you, I think that's a splendid idea. I'll make arrangements when I get out of school so that I am sure to get your Owls and never miss another."

"That is much appreciative, makes our job a lot easier. There is a fee of course for handing affairs over to the goblins."

"That's fine," Harry waved his hand. "I know I'm probably being unprofessional but I'll learn in due time."

"Indeed, we could recommend some books on banking and finance holdings that will do you quite well, Mr. Potter. We are aware of your age and your situation, we will not hold you accountable for being ignorant."

"Thanks," Harry said flipping through some spreadsheets. They were graphs with a bunch of wavy lines showing the input and output of his gold and according to this, he had so much input he didn't know what to do with it. It magically fluctuated giving Harry a pretty good idea how much money he had.

"Now, all this gold from the Grand House of Potter makes you the tenth richest wizard in all of Magical Britain and the twenty-sixth if we combine all of Europe."

"Insane," Harry quipped.

"Indeed."

"You accumulate 10% interest every year, with the Grand House of Potter. That is a huge chunk of spare gold that keeps on accumulating. It's the highest interest rate."

Harry was one person, he didn't need all that gold, and he was now thinking of ways to put it back into circulation. It was just rotting in his bank account. He'd have to consult books and perhaps the goblins at a later date. "Alright, you say the Grand House of Potter, which means that's not all, right?"

Ragnok grinned a little too widely, showing his razor sharp yellow teeth. "Exactly, Mr. Potter. You are catching on and quick. In the light of Sirius Black's death, approximately 8:00 P.M. yesterday evening you are now the owner of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black and with its contents, you are now the fifth richest wizard in the world quite a nice place to be if you ask me."

Harry sank down a little further in his seat and his eyes lowered to a heavy state showing dark indentions. He knew that was coming and he didn't really care how rich he was.

Ragnok was quiet for a moment and Harry appreciated it. The teen took a big deep breath and reigned his emotions in. "Sorry, I knew that was coming, I did…" he balled his hand into a fist and then slammed it down onto the rest. "Damn Dumbledore… Damn Voldemort and Damn Myself for trusting so much. _God!_" He rubbed his forehead tiredly. "Okay, I'm fine. Go on, Sir."

"It's quite alright. You have suffered a great loss, I am aware of the false imprisonment which is why we never froze his account," Ragnok said quietly. "We always conduct our own investigations, Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded, feeling bile rise in his throat and he swallowed it down. "Funny, I have all this and I'd give it all up in a heartbeat for a Necromancer who knew what he was doing," he confessed. "I'd give up my own magic, hell, it would be well worth it. Alright, tell me what I need to know."

"This is where things get complicated," Ragnok said slowly. "You are Sirius Black's sole Heir being his Godson, however, the House of Black requires a legal blood adoption."

"Sirius is dead."

"Yes, but he was not unintelligent or unprepared," Ragnok said and it was then that Trenclaw pulled out a silver basin and Ironblonc pulled out a thick blood red phial. "Before his death, he gave us the ritual to have you legally blood adopted."

"What does that mean?" Harry asked breathlessly. He knew it was something big, his heart was pounding at the mere thought of it.

"It means that you will take on the Black name along with Potter. Not only will you do that but it will also recognize you as Sirius Black's son. You will no longer possess Muggleborn blood, it will cancel out and you will be entirely Pureblood. You may change in appearance a little bit and your magic may either become stronger or weaker depending. My guess is you will be stronger considering the Black's powerful resources mixed into the Potters. The Muggleborn blood that resides in your veins will dissolve but along with it so will the impurities of most Pureblood lines. That is the best part about it."

"Wow," Harry said in awe. "Sirius' son, huh?"

Ragnok nodded. "Also, you will be recognized as an adult. Giving you complete access to using your wand whenever you like and you will have the ability to apparate before seventeen, so long as you acquire the license. All your decisions will be your own without any outside interference."

"That means no Dursleys."

"Especially that, considering all ties to them will be severed, completely."

That was worth it in itself. "Any drawbacks?"

"More money," Ragnok said sarcastically. "Another name. But in all actuality that's it."

"Let's do this."

The blood was poured into the silver basin, instantly it began to swirl counterclockwise.

"Add your blood," Ragnok told him.

Harry bit down on the pad of his thumb and when the coppery sensation filled his mouth he leaned over and dripped several drops and the swirling got faster and it mixed.

Trenclaw had pulled out another phial, this one with a gold substance. "Stabilizing Serum," the goblin said succinctly. "It will also get rid of the blood flavor." He dumped it in and the red turned into a purplish substance that was soon poured into a phial and handed over to Harry. "Take it in one go."

Harry stared at it. "Here's to Siri," he whispered and knocked it back. It was slippery and sticky, he didn't give his taste buds time to acknowledge what it was and swallowed it all.

Everything became fuzzy, Harry's head began to spin, and he grimaced as his whole body began to ache. He was dizzy and he closed his eyes tightly and leaned forward and waited for it to pass.

"It's natural," Ragnok assured.

Harry didn't doubt it, the Goblins have yet to lie to him. He felt a tingling sensation through his whole body and he noticed that his hair was lengthening to his chin and it was soft, like silk against his jaw bone.

When the feeling began to fade, Harry opened his eyes and grimaced at the blurred vision. Ironblonc reached up and took his glasses and perfect vision and such sharp clarity above anything he'd ever known. His robes were suddenly tight on him and he grimaced and when he stood up, he was aware of how filled out he was and not only that, but he was taller. The ground seemed further away.

Harry thought about a mirror and instantly a full length mirror appeared beside him and when he turned, he gaped at what he was seeing.

Six foot at the least, broad shouldered with a slim V shaped waist, slightly long legs like he remembered Sirius having and his face had shaped into a more angular and masculine look yet, soft. It was a mixture of both. His eyes were still a deep green, he wasn't pale any longer and instead it was a light sheer tan as if he was always wearing a sheen complexion, something Harry remembered seeing on both Sirius and Bellatrix at one time, before Azkaban.

His cheekbones were a little higher and his hair, it was chin length and had a small wave in it. His hands were larger and he was in absolute awe of the change.

"Wow."

"Harper James Potter-Black, I presume," Ragnok drawled and Harry turned and smiled.

"I like Harper." He tapped his robes and made them more comfortable. He sat back down and winced and took off his shoes. Much too little now, he thought adjusting the snitch socks that Dobby had made for him in his fourth year. He was now registering that he was Sirius' son and his heart grew warm. It was a bittersweet feeling.

"Now, this is where it becomes a little complicated. We put it off until last," Ragnok said and pushed a folder to Harry almost hesitantly.

Wearily, Harry picked it up. 'Contract and Affairs.' It was written in Sirius' handwriting.

"Exactly one hour after your parents were dead, Sirius Black had a contract forged to not only secure your independence but to also ensure the safety of another."

Harry opened it and saw a professionally written contract. _Absolute Contract of the Dark Age_.

"An Absolute Contract is one that no one but the dominant can sever. It's the oldest and most rare betrothal in existence. Most witches and wizards that are pure of blood are employed by a betrothal contract of sorts. It is a tradition and very custom. It is to either protect, combine, and serve the houses you are born into. You are the Head of Household and as such you are irrevocably bound through deep magic to one Theodore Erian Nott the Third unless you wish to sever it, but the consequences… are indeed unpleasant."

Harry paled dramatically and his heart felt like it was going to explode. "I'm fifteen."

"I am pretty sure that Sirius Black had no intentions of dying so soon, Mr. Potter-Black. But since he has, the contract now goes into effect and you have sixty days to complete the bond, the submissive will not only lose his magic but he will die of magical drain which is one of the most vicious ways to die."

Harry pulled two letters from within, the first was Sirius'.

_Dear Harry, _

_If you are reading this then it means, I am dead. I'm sorry, I never wanted to put you through such hard times but I suppose it was inevitable. I made this contract not only for you but for a great friend, her name is Angelina Malfoy and she is the younger sister of Lucius Malfoy, but she is not like them. _

_She is a wonderful woman, a good woman. She loves her sons but her hands were tied when her first child was born. Her husband had already done enough damage to mold him into the perfect little minion. When her second son was born, she begged me to help but I couldn't do anything but then on the night your parents were killed and they took you to the Dursleys, I had an idea. Angelina and I both came up with a plan to not only secure your independence and freedom from the Dursleys but to help her youngest son. _

_Please forgive me for putting this in your hands and I hope you are old enough for this at least sixteen, I'll probably die in Azkaban. The Ministry of Magic is corrupt and be weary of Dumbledore, he means well but the mistakes he makes are grand. I know you will grow up well and I know from the bottom of my heart that you will keep Angelina's son safe._

_I love you very much pup, I hope you are now my blood son. _

_Love always, _

_Sirius O. Black_

Harry trembled a little as he put the letter down and took the other.

_To Harper Potter-Black. _

_Sirius has granted me permission to write to you this one time. I don't know where I will be in the fifteen to twenty years but I need to know that my son is safe. My husband, Theodore Nott the Second is a dark and ambitious man that is only rivaled by the Dark Lord himself. He is cold, cruel, and callous. I tried my best as a mother to shelter my boys. The first one, it didn't work but when I had my baby, Theo, I had a chance to do well by at least one of my children. My husband spends a lot of time with Thaddeus giving me free time to help Theo. _

_I beg you, please don't cast him away. Please, please. This contract is Absolute but it can be broken by the Dominant and I know I have no right to beg you but I'm doing it anyway. Keep my son safe and protected by your side. This is the only thing I can do for my child. I can't approach Dumbledore and I can't approach the Dark Lord. Both are way too manipulative for that. I know that I'm taking a gamble with you, I don't know you. Currently, you're a toddler, but I have faith in you because Sirius promised me that no Potter turns another away. _

_I am taking a chance because it's the only option I have. I can't allow him to go into service for the Dark Lord, I can't allow him to stay with my husband, knowing the consequences. _

_I will prepare Theo when he is old enough to understand, he will know of you and the Absolute Contract. It's all I can do to help him._

_Thank you for your time, _

_Angelina Malfoy-Nott. _

"I don't understand," Harry whispered. "I thought I was already emancipated being Sirius' son?"

"You are by Pureblood Law but not Ministry of Magic Law. It has changed over the years, you must be bonded with another to have complete release from Minority Laws," Ragnok insisted. "It's a corrupted process, Mr. Potter-Black. But one we must work around as best as we can. The Absolute Contract hasn't been used since Perennial and Nicholas Flamel. It fell out of use. Also, within the year of bonding the submissive must produce at least one child."

Too fast, too much, too… Harry wasn't sure how much wider his eyes could get. He shook his head and bowed it. "What else does the Absolute Contract do?"

"The Absolute Contract is absolute submission for the submissive. Theodore Nott in this case is the submissive and the only way it can truly work is if your magic is strong enough to pull at each other's. You will not only take in his magic but he will also take your magic and you will then own the name of Nott."

"But I thought he had an older brother? Isn't he the Heir?"

"Ah, he's in Azkaban, his Heir Title is frozen, and it's passed along to second. Theodore Nott the second is also in Azkaban."

"She wanted to take care of her son," Harry said softly holding up the contract. "Sirius wanted to help her and help me. I… I felt a pull when I spoke to him but if he knew about this why didn't he tell me?"

"He wasn't allowed," Ragnok said. "You have to approach him first. Right now, he is off limits under a Submissive Insignia around his neck. No one can touch him without your permission, in reality, Mr. Potter-Black, he is your property and you have to claim it."

"Property?" Harry gasped in horror. "That sounds… like he's not even human!"

"It is what it is and it's why it has fallen out of use."

Harry rushed a hand over his face, shocked as he was to hear this. "Can I release him? With my permission, I mean."

"You can give him any command you desire and he will follow it."

"So, if I say, 'do what you want, and act as you want,' he will do it?"

"Yes," Ragnok answered.

Harry's let his head loll back against the leather seat and he allowed it to run it through his mind. "This is going to get so complicated. I have a war to fight and now I have a husband!"

"And a child within the year."

"Bloody hell!" Harry grimaced and decided not to ask how boy's can have babies not to mention, Harry had no idea how to be a lover or a husband or a father. Shit! "I'm not even going to ask, I need books pertaining to the Absolute Contract," he murmured as he said this three leather bound books appeared on the desk. "Good." He stared at them.

"You can break the contract if you are displeased but it will be tougher for you," Ragnok said truthfully.

"I can't do that," Harry said shaking his head. "Sirius knew me, even when I was a baby. He knew I would do it and even if I wasn't under the contract, I'd at least try and keep him safe. But Angelina took the choice out of Theo's hand and that wasn't nice, but I guess it was all she could do to shield him. I understand but I don't have to like it." He hadn't even thought about what it would be like to be with a guy.

It was weird but not terrible. Harry had been drawn to Theo and he suspected that the teen had gotten as close as he could without drawing too much attention. It was a smart move and he was kind of thankful for that. It would be a lot harder if he had to go around asking who the guy was.

It helped that Theo was really cute, Harry acquiesced to himself. He wasn't self-centered that way, no matter what Theo looked like he would do what he had to do. But it was a nice bonus.

The bond had to be completed by consummation apparently.

"Is she still alive?" Harry asked.

"No," Ragnok answered. "She died three years ago, causes unknown, and her body was never found."

"Did Theo's father do it?"

"I can't presume that," Ragnok confessed. But his eyes told Harry what he thought.

"How did Angelina do this behind Nott's back? If he's the Head of House then wouldn't Nott be notified?"

"No, that is another reason why the Absolute Contract is out of use. A lot of Head of Houses don't like having the choice out of their hands. Honestly, there are endless reasons, you'll have to read up to get the full detail."

"I see." Harry really wasn't sure what he saw, but he would understand it later. "I need books on Pureblood etiquette then, I suppose?" Two more books appeared. "Banking and Accounting books?" Three more and Harry knew he would have a long reading schedule ahead of him. "Pureblood laws and Traditions…" He counted off several more things he would need and he was given a very expansive pile. He thought about how to get these to his trunk. "Dobby?" he tried randomly and in an instant the teen had a lap full of a giddy and clothed house-elf.

"Harry Potter has summoned Dobby! Dobby is so pleased!" He was squeezing Harry and then he gasped and looked at Harry.

"Blood adoption," Harry answered the speechless elf.

The goblins were eyeing him strangely.

"Ooh, Harry Potter sir's Godfather! Yes, yes, I knows it sir! What can Dobby do for Harry Potter-Black sir?"

"Could you take these books to my trunk please?"

"Harry Potter-Black says please to Dobby! Dobby is so happy!" He squealed and snapped his fingers and he was gone with the books.

Harry chuckled softly. "Excited little thing," he commented.

"Very unique, Mr. Potter," Ragnok replied.

"Harper, please sir. I'm fifteen and still trying to digest everything."

"Then you may drop the sir for me."

"You treat everyone as though they are equals," Trenclaw observed.

Harry blinked. "Oh? Dobby? Yeah, he's great, I don't see why not. It's not what you are that matters, it's who you are."

Ragnok inclined his head. "I respect that, it's rare coming from a wizard, Harper."

"Thank you, Ragnok."

"Here is one of the last things, before we end this two and a half hour meeting," Ragnok said sliding a rosewood box to Harry and it had a beautiful flower insignia on it.

Harry took it and when he opened, he gaped, when he saw four rings nestled inside of it. Two Potter rings and two Black rings.

"Two are yours and two are for your spouse."

The Potter's had a ruby red stone with small baby diamonds encrusted around it and the Black ring was deep purple stone and emerald diamonds. The Potter's was round shaped while the Black's was square. They were men's rings, while the other two were a little smaller. Not exactly a woman's ring but somewhere in between. Harry noticed the Black ring had the French words, '_Torjur Purs' _and the Potter's head, '_Forever Loyal,_' in old English.

He slipped the Potter ring on his right middle finger and the Black on his left. "When we bond, I'll switch one to my left ring finger." The rings shaped to fit his size perfectly and the weight was strange but nice.

"Excellent decision, Harper. Now, let's sign the statements of everything we did here so that there are no loopholes, including all your accounts. Trenclaw and Ironblonc will manage them."

"Great, I have some ideas for some of that gold that will be dusting. What I need is help on a nearby property that can be up and ready by the time I leave school, since I'm not going back to the Dursleys."

Ragnok nodded and Trenclaw was already shuffling through the deeds. "Godric Hollow is uninhabitable at the moment but there is a London Townhouse that I believe would fit your needs. I can have it fully renovated and ready by the end of July. We can also add extensive wards for protection and safety, for a fee of course."

"Good, I want everything, the whole nine-yards. Until then, I have one I can stay in for now, but it is under Fidelius and I need it lifted."

"We can do that," Ragnok assured.

"Can you transfer the secret to me?" Harry asked.

"We will, we understand the hard times that will come."

"Thank you, seriously, thank you," he said with as much emotions as he could without breaking down into tears.

"We are always willing to serve, respectful wizards and you are inside of that very rare category of respectful, coming from a goblin that says a lot."

"I believe it," Harry said glancing down at the rings on his fingers.

Harry did some signing, reading everything thoroughly even though he knew there were no lies in the cracks. The Goblins were if nothing else, honest. Harry could appreciate honesty.

"Good, you read them all thoroughly," Ragnok commented. "Be sure to do that, on everything before you sign your name."

"I will."

"Here are the Black Estates, Vaults, and bank statements. Every three months we will send a statement to you."

"I'll set up a way to get my mail without it being traced or intercepted."

"Good, we are done. Good luck, Harper Potter-Black, may your gold shine."

"May yours forever prosper," Harry said back and shook each of their hands.

Harry sat in the room for a very long time after the Goblins left, going over every little detail of the meeting. He had a lot to do and very little time to do it.

It was then that he pulled out the time-turner and smiled. "This will be very helpful." Not only did he have to get stronger magically but also physically and mentally.

He was going to be a husband and by golly, he would not be a lousy one.


	3. Absolute Husband

_**A/N: Thanks for all the responses! I think the next update will be Friday/Saturday. This net I have sucks bad, so it's useless trying to find a Beta. I'm using a free net that cuts off every five/ten minutes. I hope I made Theo original, I did NOT want him to be a Malfoy-Carbon Copy. **_

_**Chapter Three: Absolute Husband**_

After Harper asked for appropriate shoes that fit his feet, he gathered up the documents, still marveling at how long his legs were and headed to the door. He breathed in deep and expected a lot of annoying speculation and interrogation when he left the room.

He knew without a doubt that Dumbledore was on the other side waiting. Harper sighed heavily and ran a hand over his forehead, preparing himself for the backlash he would receive. He would have to do well to maneuver and dodge all of Dumbledore's manipulations.

Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape's wands were out when he stepped out. They obviously didn't recognize him.

"Where's Harr-" Dumbledore trailed of when Harper arched an eyebrow as the wands went down. Snape and McGonagall both gaped at him openly and Dumbledore stared at him.

"I hope you didn't do that to Ragnok, but seeing as you're still alive with your buttocks intact, I'll take that as a no."

"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall recovered. "What is going on?" she demanded.

"I believe we should take this into the privacy of my office," Dumbledore insisted. "This is not a good conversation for the halls."

Harper said nothing as he turned on his heel and headed gracefully toward the old man's office, his hands were clenched around the folder he received and he could feel Snape's daunting stare on the back of his head.

It was amusing, he was taller than all of them now, when before he hadn't been. It must come as a shock to Snape that he no longer looked like a James Potter carbon copy.

He waited patiently at the stone gargoyle, not even trying to open it. Instead, he opened the folder, realizing he had been walking too fast for the others. He was thinking that he could use the interest and some of the Black's money to set up special welfare funds for orphans and werewolves. He would need a calculation on the average income in wizarding homes.

He was also thinking about what he was going to do about Theo. Apparently, he had a future husband to talk too. Oh, this was going to be awkward, Harper thought flicking his hair when he saw the Professors come into view. The right side of his hair liked to fold over, concealing one of his eyes which was kind of nice considering it also hid the scar on his forehead.

"Candy Canes."

Harper stepped up first at Dumbledore's look. The teen refused to meet his eyes. As soon as he came into the room there was a gasp from one of the portraits.

"Bless my soul! A perfect Heir!" Phineas Nigellus had gotten up off his chair and stared at Harper with a wild expression on his face. He was like a kid with his hands to a once clean glass. It was almost hilarious, the Posh portrait nearly had his painted mouth dropped at his feet.

Dumbledore frowned and Snape's eyes narrowed. McGonagall looked very grim.

"Hello, Phineas. I promise to do our house honorably and pull it out of the black stain that it has been drenched in."

Phineas bowed. "You are flowing with potential, lad. You do me well and I am at your service for whatever it is you need." He gave Harper an intense look, one that the teen understood.

Information.

He tried not to smile as he pretended to not understand. "Thank you, Phineas."

"Harry…"

"Harper," Harper corrected. "I like that better, not so old fashioned sounding and before you start asking a bazillion questions, Sirius' Will had me adopted along with a few other rather intense clauses and contracts that I can't discuss until I speak with the other involved. Yes, you may still use Grimmauld Place as a place for the Order of the Phoenix, but the Fidelius secret will be given to me. Gringotts updated me on everything and then some."

Dumbledore looked grave, Snape looked annoyed, and McGonagall was holding her chest and staring at Harper openly.

Harper saw that no one was talking and so he continued. "I have to say, I'm very surprised that it was all sprung up on me out of nowhere without any warning. I do not think that was quite fair and now, the Dursleys are useless to me, I am no longer Half-Blood as I'm sure you know and so the blood wards at number 4 Privet Drive are null and void. I'll send and owl and tell them not to get me this year."

"You can't do that, Harry!" Dumbledore insisted and he looked a little pale. "That will place them in grave danger."

Harper snorted. "Then let them be," he said darkly causing McGonagall to flinch and Snape's eyes to narrow. "Not like they ever gave a damn in the first place, Professor. Perhaps a dose of Magical reality will be what they deserved. It's pointless sending me there, no, in the meantime I will be going to Grimmauld. I will accept Auror guards if you wish and I will meet you halfway, Headmaster, I'm not going against you. But I can't stay in a place that I'm restricted or imprisoned. I'll be in and out quite often until I can understand all my finances. I hope you don't try and stop me because you think I'm too childish. I have no choice in this matter."

Dumbledore bowed his head, the guilt flashing through his eyes.

"What are you talking about Potter?" Snape sneered in disdain.

"I'm talking about this, landing into my lap," Harper said holding it up. "The entire Potter and Black Estate. I need to make many arrangements with the goblins, so I will need constant access to Gringotts and Diagon Alley. Also, I have a few Muggle corporations that I apparently own and I need to figure those out as well, which means not being cooped up in a prison all summer. I have no choice now but to grow up, not only with the prophecy looming over my head… but a new life that I'm about to enter and I don't know what to do."

"What are you talking about Mr. Potter?" McGonagall demanded.

"It's Potter-Black, Professor McGonagall and I can't tell you anything, until I talk to the one involved first. This isn't just about me and my safety anymore, there will be another joining me very soon. I have orders to fulfill from a few of these contracts. You can ask what you want but don't expect me to answer if they pertain to the one I have to see first."

Dumbledore sighed. "I apologize again, Harper, I see that this is a grand error I have made… again. I had completely overlooked the steps that Gringotts would take to ensure an audience with you."

"Yeah well, it happened and it's done with. I can't really do anything else, now can I?"

"Obviously not," Dumbledore said gravely.

Harper wanted to let Dumbledore know just how furious he was with the man, but he couldn't. Not right now, he had to play his cards right and meet the old man halfway. He'd never get anywhere by acting like a child, his time of temper tantrums were now over.

"If you want to give me a constant guardian that's fine but I will choose that guardian for myself. I'll accept Remus or even Kingsley because they respect my privacy but I will need a constant Port-Key to get to and from my destinations until I can learn apparation and get my license."

Dumbledore sighed. "You seemed to have given this a bit of thought, Harper, I like your name too."

Harper brushed a hand across the side of his hair. "Can I talk to you in private, sir?" he asked politely.

"Of course, of course!" Dumbledore said and after a disgruntled look from both McGonagall and Snape, they were shown out and Harper continued to stare until Dumbledore gave him a nod.

"I don't know what the hell, I'm doing to be perfectly honest with you. I'm flying by the seat of my trousers here and now, I have someone else I have to look after, so I'm just walking around blind and hoping on my luck that I get it right."

Dumbledore bowed his head. "I'm aware of your lack of trust for me, Harper, and I apologize. It was an old man's mistake and I'm sure Sirius being the kind and independent soul that he is, wished for freedom for you. In my defense, you were so young and I know you have faced troubles you never should have, but I'm only a man."

"I recognize that and no longer will you see me having a temper tantrum," Harper said earnestly. "You have done everything you could, you've helped me, but you've also hindered me, but as long as you realize that and stop hindering me then we can be okay. You still have my trust to an extent, just not my absolute trust."

"I will do everything in my power to help you, Harper, no matter what it takes. You have your freedom, but please, don't do everything on your own. I know I have not always been there for you and I never acted upon the Prophecy until now because I did not want you to feel as though I was making you into some sort of weapon."

Harper was shocked by the sudden giving explanations and his heart pounded and he found it difficult not to forgive the old man. He was human and every human made mistakes. Dumbledore wasn't God.

"Well then, Albus Dumbledore. There is a way you can get my absolute trust back and no it doesn't require Snape on any level," he said before Dumbledore could interrupt him. "I am aware that there are things that should not be said in the open and secrets that he wishes to keep hold of and I won't drag them out because I wouldn't want the same done to me. However, you know about my life, about my every move. Albus, I'm giving you the change to put absolute trust in me for once and tell me about you. Not the Professor and not the Headmaster. You."

Dumbledore smiled and the tears began to trickle down his ancient cheeks. "Ah, Harper, you are too good to an old man."

"I want to know you, Albus. Tell me."

"Come with me my boy, we have a lot to talk about."

It was a beautiful gold and crème colored sitting room and it was round and landscapes covered the walls instead of portraits. All magical of castles and cathedrals.

"This room is beautiful."

"Yes, I often find myself in the company of my landscapes when my dear portraits in my office begin to be too much. Sit Harper, I'll order some snacks and tea."

It began and Harper learned a lot over endless cups of Earl Grey tea, he frowned in all the right places and he was stunned that Dumbledore actually told him about the attack on his little sister, Arianna and that his father wound up in Azkaban for the revenge.

"We didn't want to humiliate Arianna, she was only a baby and so we let the newspapers talk and spread as many vicious rumors as they wished and my mother took her off Godric Hollow where she cared for her until the fateful day that Arianna had one of her outbursts…" It continued, and every line Dumbledore spoke it was like the man was releasing something off his chest because while he looked melancholy, he also looked like he was carrying a little less burden. The story of Aberforth and then to Harper's utter astonishment, Grindlewald.

"It was bittersweet," Dumbledore confessed. "Terrible and wonderful at the same time, his mind was brilliant. Like no one I had ever known, the only one who could keep up with my arrogance at the time. Remember this, Harper, every notch you go up the harder it is when miss the steps and fall."

"You loved him," Harper surmised.

"I did and it cost me everything."

"Not so, Albus. Your sister was suffering."

"Yes, it took me years to understand that but that made it only harder. I avoided Gellert, I allowed him to continue his perusal into madness and then finally came the day when he had no choice but to face me. I could not allow my love for that man to destroy the school and so I did what I had to do."

"Is he dead?"

"No." Dumbledore shook his head. "He is currently entombed in Numrengard. His own prison fortress and I continued on, making one mistake after another. Sometimes, I wonder, if I had just been kind enough to Tom, reached out to him and took him from that orphanage, he may never have turned out like he had."

"Then why did you encase me in with the Dursleys? I understand the Blood Wards but what about Hogwarts? I could have been here."

Dumbledore clasped his hands together and stared at them for a long time. "I did you a disservice. I valued your utmost protection but also… what would have happened, Harper, had I allowed you to stay in the castle? To be pampered and catered too by all the Professors and the students that would have loved to coddle you and do everything for you? The house-elves that would stop at nothing to do your bidding?"

"You mean, you didn't want me to be a Malfoy incarnate," Harper deduced.

"I did not say that," Dumbledore said softly. "I had also had a desire to see what would happen if I placed a baby in similar care as Tom. I was willing to act in your first year, if I had thought for one second that you could have molded into an idol figure. But you didn't. You were amazing beyond my wildest dreams and I'm sorry for experimenting with you."

Harper should be a little furious at that but he didn't have it in him. Here Dumbledore was, bearing his soul and without the convoluted riddles he was so used to receiving. Harper placed a hand on Dumbledore's shoulder and squeezed it.

The old man gazed at him. "I am sorry."

"I know and I thank you for your story, I will hold it in my heart and you have received my trust in full again. Just remember, don't leave me out again. I'm not going to be another Voldemort, I'm not going to be a Malfoy. I may do what I have to for this war, I may get violent and ruthless toward those who cause harm to others. But I will always think before I act, I will never take a life if I think for one second that there was a chance at redemption or innocence. I will swear an oath on that."

Dumbledore smiled a little. "Yes, Harper. You have turned into a fine young man."

"Now, all is left, is to turn into a fine husband," he muttered and then dropped the folder into Dumbledore's lap, shocking the old man fully. He had already taken out Sirius' letter but he kept Angelina Malfoy's in it.

Dumbledore took it and adjusted his glasses and when he opened, he truly gasped at what was inside. "Sirius…" he whispered softly and shook his head. "I would have taken that boy in without need for this."

"Yeah, well. I'm not going to argue, we'll see what happens. It was luck that I know who he is now, having one full conversation with him earlier today helped in that regard. I'll do my best."

Dumbledore looked over at Harper. "I'll do everything to make it as smoothly as possible for you."

"I want all the details, I don't want left out and I don't want to make the same mistake as I did before. I can't act rashly, I did what Voldemort did. He acted impulsively on partial information just as I did and I do not want another encounter of misinformation."

"Definitely not."

"I should go, I still need to find Theo."

"You do that, I will no longer run your life, Harper. It is yours to do as you see fit but I wouldn't mind knowing what you are up too every now and then. I may not like it but I won't contest it."

Harper smiled. "I think that's doable, I'm only fifteen anyway, I still need guidance."

Perhaps, there was a chance he wouldn't have to fight with the Headmaster after all. That was one less manipulative chess piece off the board. When Harper stood, so did Dumbledore and the ancient Headmaster did something unusual, he grabbed Harper gently and pulled him in for a hug.

"I really am sorry, my boy that I have done so wrong by you."

"Ah, don't worry about it," Harper waved off. "Good afternoon, Albus."

"I like that," Dumbledore said earnestly.

"Good." He turned and left the small round room.

Phineas arched an eyebrow. "Everything's settled?"

"For the moment, now I have a future spouse to see too."

"Pureblood?"

"Nott."

"Excellent!"

Harper smiled. "See you later, Uncle Phineas." He turned and disappeared out the door and before it shut, he heard a cackling laugh. To this day, Harper was still a little disturbed by a cackling portrait.

It was almost hilarious, Harper walked the floors of Hogwarts and people stopped and stared at him. No one recognizing him and the girls were gasping and a few pointed.

'_Who is he?' _

'_Oh, he's gorgeous! You have to get his name, Sandy!' _

'_Why me? What if he glares at me! Wow, I swear, I have never seen that piece of meat walking around, I know I would have.' _

'_Don't approach, he's Pureblood, he'll just shoot you down being a Muggleborn.'_

That was even more disturbing, Harper thought not pausing in any of his steps as he took the nearest staircase.

From the inside of his robes, he pulled out a familiar piece of tatty parchment and whispered the words to open it and scanned the Marauder's Map thoroughly.

He shouldn't have been surprised to see that Theo was outside by the lake in the same place Harper had first met him. He also recognized, Blaise Zabini and Tracy Davis with him. He knew Blaise by sight but he had no idea who Tracy was. He shrugged and figured that they were his friends and so he might as well get that over with.

What was he going to say? Or rather, what was he going to do? He kept his hair curtained over his scar and ignored some cooing seventh year. Hufflepuff by the trim of her robes it seemed.

He stepped out into the courtyard of Hogwarts and imperiously gazed around as he hid the map inside his robes. It was now late evening, dinner had been done and over with and Harper only remembered that he hadn't ate.

He'll have to call Dobby later and he was thinking, he should perhaps employ the House-Elf, he certainly wasn't going to employ Kreacher. In fact, Harper wondered how painfully he should torture and kill the House-Elf? A little vicious but Harper was through with playing around with people that didn't deserve it.

His heart thrummed with nervousness as he headed toward the lake. He didn't know how he was going to do this, everything he did so far was impulsive.

The Slytherins that Harper had been looking for came into view as he slipped down the hill with a natural grace that had to belong to the Black Family because he never had it before or perhaps it was the fact that his legs were so long that it seemed natural?

Weird.

"Don't touch me!" Theo jerked away from a black haired female's hand and looked at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot all about that, it'll cause you extreme pain won't it?" It was obviously Tracy Davis and he supposed she was kind of pretty. Like Cho, except her hair was longer and she didn't have the Asian eyes. Instead, her eyes were kind of like Lestrange except her skin was chocolate brown matching that of Blaise who stood towering over both of them.

Harper had never known what to make of Blaise Zabini, he was exceptionally quiet and only rarely did he ever sit with or talk to Malfoy and crowd.

Blaise glanced at Theo. "Will you be alright with this?"

"It's fine, I've had almost ten years to get used to the idea. I'm a Slytherin, I'll survive."

Harper frowned, he didn't like the sound of that, not at all.

"Anyway, I have no choice."

It was then that all three Slytherins tensed up, but Harper wasn't paying attention to the others, he was staring at Theo and he knew the Slytherin felt him because he turned around faster than the other two.

Blaise had his wand out and Tracy's eyes narrowed but Theo stared and just kept on staring.

Harper said nothing as he ignored the two on Theo's side and walked right up to the teen impulsively, he reached up and pulled down turtleneck and gazed at the golden ring. "Be yourself, touch your friends however you want, do what you want, and be whatever you want. Don't answer to me if you don't want too." It was his first command startling both Tracy and Blaise back a few feet

Theo was struck by surprise. Harry had been doing that a lot to him lately, but now here they were and Harry… or rather Harper was not exactly the boy-who-lived anymore.

"Who are you?" Tracy demanded but she was completely ignored. "I've never seen you before! Hey, arsehole, answer me!"

"Let's go talk, if you want too," Harper said letting go of the top part of his turtleneck.

"Alright, it's fine, Tracy. Go back to the castle," Theo ordered.

Tracy glared but Blaise was eyeing him coolly, tracing his figure up and down as if trying to place who he was.

Idly, Harper used the back of his hand to brush the loose hair aside and Tracy cried out visibly and Blaise nodded.

"I thought so," Blaise said lowly. "Come on, Tracy."

Tracy was stunned and she had to be pulled by Blaise.

"Potter," she finally said after getting her mind back on track.

"Potter-Black," Harper corrected.

"Blood Adoption," Theo recognized instantly.

"Yep. Go on, I'd never hurt Theo."

Tracy didn't look so sure but Blaise inclined his head. "I know you won't."

The girl flinched and she stared at Blaise. "How can you be sure, Blaise?"

"You should know better, Tracy. Potter-Black wouldn't hurt a fly so long as it didn't hurt him or his friends."

Tracy reluctantly conceded but she still glared before stomping off, Blaise followed, and Harper waited until he could no longer hear their footsteps.

Instantly, Harper invoked the silencer around them. "I'm sorry."

"For?" Theo asked, having not been able to take his eyes from Harper since he turned around. Harper looked down at his hands and he fiddled nervously with the rings. Theo gasped and he instinctively reached out and grabbed his hands and stared at the rings. "Your inheritance."

Harper smiled at the feeling of the small boy's hands on his. "Yeah, Sirius was prepared. I don't really know what to say or do, Theo. But don't act differently around me and that's not an order, it's a request. Be yourself. I hate this, not you, but the position we are put in. I hate it that your decision has been taken from you."

"What's it matter?" Theo asked looking up and dropping Harper's hands quickly as if he realized what he was doing. It was like a burn on his own and it felt so nice, he wanted to do it again. But he resisted.

"It matters to me, Theo," Harper said sharply. "You're not an object! You're a human being and not property. I wouldn't have minded a request from Sirius, I would have taken it into consideration without all these damn contracts to interfere and whether or not you liked me, I would have kept you safe if only it was asked of me. I know you're not useless or weak, I'm not that thick. You're a Slytherin. I just don't like doing this to you. It's not right."

Theo couldn't explain all the surprises that opened up to him on that very day. Why was Harper bothering with being concerned? He looked at Harper and saw the emotion written all over his face, he wasn't an Occlumens he certainly couldn't hide his emotions well at all. He looked pained and apologetic, he looked… honest. Something that was very rare in the world Theo was from.

"It's good that you recognize that I'm not some weak little girl," Theo said finally.

Harper smirked. "I wouldn't do you the dishonor, Theo. If I could, I'd release you from this contract if it didn't harm you and I'd still protect you with everything I have. I would have protected Malfoy had it was requested of me. I'm not a heartless bastard, I wear my emotions on my sleeve. I hate Occlumency, God knows, I've tried it only to wind up with a bleeding headache. But I will never make you into an object. If I ask you to do something it'll be a request from here on out. If you don't want to do it, then don't, unless your safety is in question, then I have to say no. But you get my drift."

Theo licked his lips unconsciously as he processed Harper's request. "What do you want me to call you?"

"I like Harper personally, I didn't even know that was my name for Christ's sakes but you can call me whatever you want. Potter, Black, Harry, or Harper, or whatever you can come up with. I don't care."

"Jamie then," Theo said and then he smiled slyly to let Harper know that he was 'defying' him.

"Only if it's you," Harper said wryly.

"Good and to be honest, I like this change."

"I do too," Harper confessed. "The goblins really are amazing creatures, they're so under appreciative."

Theo arched an eyebrow and turned back to the water and began to gather up some stones. He gave a handful to Harper without asking him too. "You are strange, Jamie," he said succinctly.

"Probably because I wasn't raised as a Pureblood with traditions."

Theo thought about it. "Are you going to learn?"

"Hm, I have the books," Harper said wrinkling his nose as he skimmed across the lake. "But personally, I don't want to be someone else. I'll learn the manners and the laws for political reasons, but I'm not going to step out of my comfort zone to please a bunch of Yaks that I'll wind up killing anyway."

Theo paused in mid throw and the rock fell from his grip with a snap. He looked at Harper. "Kill?"

"This is a war, I'm deeply imbedded into it and I've made a deal with Dumbledore. I told him flat out, I was going to kill, I wasn't going to sit back and watch another innocent person die. I'm not going down without a fight. I know I'm under skilled, but I have the means to fix that now, I will and I won't be cocky or arrogant about it. I'm resolved. Voldemort has ten times my skill."

"Doesn't that mean you should run?" Theo asked.

"Slytherin," Harper taunted.

"Logical."

"From most standpoints, yes," he agreed. "But if he's got more skill, running or not. You wind up dead, look at Karkaroff."

"I see your point."

"Anyway, something between you and I, this is one order but it's really important. It's me or Voldemort in the end, no one else, Theo. Not even Dumbledore can do what I have to do."

Theo frowned at that, not at the order, he understood that but the 'me or Voldemort' remark. "You damn Gryffindor." He rolled his eyes.

Harper grinned. "Yeah, that's me. But if I don't do it, no one can."

Theo scowled. "Who the hell says?"

"Prophecy," he answered and Theo paled dramatically at the answer. Harper glanced down at him. "Another order, don't tell what I'm about to say… t_he one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those thrice defied him, and as the seventh month dies, and the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal, for neither can live while the other survives…_ rinse and repeat."

"Merlin!" Theo growled.

"Yeah, not exactly my choice but it is what it is. Otherwise, I might pack the both of us and we'd be in Canada right about now."

"Canada? Of all places?" Theo asked queerly.

"Mhmm."

"It's too cold there," the teen complained. "How about South America?"

"Too hot," Harper muttered.

"Hn, this needs looking into."

"What about your father?" Harper finally asked.

"What about him?" Theo reiterated shrewdly.

"What do you want to become of him?"

Theo thought about the question. It was practical and quite caring on Harper's part. "He's scum," he finally said. "Treated my mother like she was worthless, all she was to him was his brood mare while he went around sleeping with whores."

"I can't promise his survival in the war or your brothers, but I have been known to look away while someone else handled them."

"I don't care," Theo said being brutally honest. "But thanks for asking," he muttered and turned back to stone skipping.

"What are you doing after school?" Harper asked.

"I don't know yet," Theo confessed. "Why?"

"Come with me."

"What choice do I have?"

"You have a choice but it'll be really hard to keep you safe until I learn apparation."

"You're learning apparation early?"

"Yep, fully emancipated, both ways. Pureblood Law and Ministry Law."

Theo wasn't going to antagonize Harper, even if the taller teen was being kind to him. He was a Slytherin with Self-Preservation for Merlin's sake. "I'll go with you, otherwise, they'll be coming for me."

"Death Eaters?"

"Most likely, I doubt the Dark Lord would appear personally for me."

"You never know, your name has weight."

"My name does, but I don't."

"Well, whatever happens, you won't have to make _that_ choice. You're a Slytherin, not a House-Elf."

"Indeed."

They stood together skipping stones until the clouds rolled over and the darkness began to claim the grounds of Hogwarts. Nothing was said between that time, it didn't need to be said.

Theo was milling around in his thoughts and Harper was studying him and then before it became too dark, Theo turned to him. "Do you even like guys?" he asked bluntly.

Harper arched an eyebrow. "Hm, that's a unique question."

"It's basic, Jamie."

"Well, to most people, yes it's basic. But to me? No, because I haven't had time to think about either gender."

"Chang," Theo reminded.

Harper made a face and Theo had to swallow down the laugh that threatened to escape. "That was a disaster," he emphasized.

"She spread a rumor that you two were together."

Harper wrinkled his nose. "No," he said quite firmly. "Hell no. One kiss and it was awful, all she did was cry me a river."

"Diggory."

"Mm, I don't mind. Just because you're a submissive in the eyes of Pureblood society doesn't mean it has to be like that in private."

Theo tried not to blush but it came out, seeping red through his cheeks and he was pleased to see that he wasn't alone.

"Our relationship is our own and I won't let anyone else dictate that. Not even a contract that's _Absolute_. Technically, only within the sixty days you have to be 'submissive' after that it's purely up to us."

Theo nodded slowly as his mind processed the intimate details. The idea made his body flare up and a thread of desire circled through him and he swallowed once more and shifted a little. He longed to touch, the pull between the magic was begging.

Harper was also feeling a little flushed, probably not as much as Theo but when he got a really good look at the Slytherin, he was overwhelmed by the sudden need of making him his and he shook it from his mind and kept his hormones at bay.

Before he could be a lover, he had to learn. He noticed, Theo's flushed state and the slight bristling he was doing and before he could stop himself, Harper's hand brushed across the sides of the loose cherub curls. Theo wasn't started and instead, he instinctively leaned into it.

"Jamie, don't force yourself to touch me," Theo whispered barely audible.

Harper rolled his eyes affectionately and brushed his finger down the boy's soft cheek. "I'm not forcing anything, Theo," he promised. "I'm touching you because I want too and I would never do you the dishonor of 'forcing' myself."

Theo looked up at him. "I've waited for you," he said quietly. "Every day for ten years."

"I'll make it up to you," Harper said back in an equally soft voice. "No forcing needed, Theo. We'll learn each other through and through. We'll fight and argue most likely, I expect that. Don't hold back, if you're pissed at me, let me know."

"Definitely," Theo smirked.

"We'll make it work. I don't know what I'm doing right but I always act impulsively."

"Gryffindor blockhead."

Harper laughed lightly. "Guilty as charged." He then reached into his robes and pulled out a silvery perfect cloak that was folded neatly and he handed it to Theo.

"Wha-?"

"It was my father's. If something goes wrong and I'm not around, use it."

Theo took it and let it unravel and he goggled at the beauty of it. He had never seen an Invisibility Cloak so gorgeous before. It was perfect, not a crease or a stain on it. "It's in perfect shape."

"Is it?" Harper asked. "Aren't they all?"

Theo shook his head. "Most get wore out by wear and tear. Some rip and lose their magical properties over time."

"Oh, well Dumbledore kept it for me, so I'm sure he kept it safe and he knows how to Disillusion himself better than anyone I've ever known. So, I doubt he's ever used it."

Theo looked up at Harper. "Do you trust him?" he asked bluntly.

"After Sirius died. No. When the goblins came? No. But when I confronted Albus Dumbledore face to face, he finally let out his soul. Told me everything and now? Yes, I do trust him. He's a powerful man and a very wise man but he is not God. It took me this long to realize that. He's a human and that's all I expect him to be now. But yes, I do trust him, now."

"Something serious must have happened," Theo said trying to abate his curiosity.

Harper placed a hand gently on Theo's shoulder and it felt nice, the connection between them. "It did. I demanded that he bare his soul since he knew mine. Those lines in his face isn't from eating too many sweets."

Theo snorted. "Really?"

"Yup. I can't say too much, not without his permission because it's so personal, but I will say this, Albus Dumbledore loved Gellert Grindlewald."

Theo's eyes went round and his mouth dropped open. "That's… impossible."

"No, it's not. It was perhaps one of the hardest decisions he ever had to make. I don't fancy ever walking in that man's shoes because I wouldn't make that decision. As 'self-righteous' as I am, I can be terribly selfish."

"If Sirius was alive and turned into a Death Eater, what would you do?" Theo asked.

"I would pretend I never saw him, even if he killed me."

Theo gripped the invisibility cloak tight to his chest. "Thanks, Jamie. I'm going in, good night."

"Good night Erian." He grinned when Theo arched an eyebrow but he said nothing as he turned and waltzed back to the castle.

(o)

Theo felt a strange light feeling in his chest, something he had never felt before in his life. He ignored the going-ons in Slytherin as he stepped into the common room and headed up to the dorm. He pretended he hadn't heard Malfoy when he called out.

No longer was he pretending to be one of the 'in-crowd.' He was now Harper Potter-Black's mate and Theo was if nothing else defensive over that fact.

Blaise and Tracy were sitting in the dorm, on Theo's bed.

Tracy stared at him. "Well?"

"What?" Theo asked moving to his trunk.

"Is that all you have to say? What?" Tracy demanded.

"What do you want me to say?" Theo asked. "He will be my husband, end of discussion."

"No! Not end of discussion! Are you happy about this? Do you hate it? Is he mean to you? Why did he change from a Mudblood to a Pureblood?"

"Don't call him that," Theo said sharply. "Don't even say that word in my presence."

"I warned you Tracy," Blaise said coolly.

"For your information, my private life will remain that. But since you are my friends, I will tell you, yes, I'm kind of happy. After ten years, I can finally acknowledge my mate. I can finally speak to him and Harper James Potter-Black is if nothing else the most decent wizard I have ever come across. He's so nice that's it almost painful for me to watch, because I know people will take advantage of that and they already have. He is a Pureblood now because it's as close as he can get to his dead Godfather. Now, is the interrogation over with? I'm tired and I wish to sleep."

Tracy stood there, trying to find words to say to him but she had none. "Fine, I'll back you up. If you say he's decent like some weird Hufflepuff, I'll deal. It's just not fair."

"Life's not fair but I think it's alright."

"What's that?" Blaise asked pointing to the cloak in his hands.

"Jamie gave it to me," he said unfolding it.

"Invisibility Cloak!" Tracy yelped. "Why did he do that for?"

"It was his father's and he gave it to me in case of an emergency."

Blaise eyed it appraisingly. "Smart of him and it's in perfect shape if that was his fathers."

"That's what I said," Theo said placing it in his trunk. He ripped off his tie and looked at Tracy. "You can touch me, Jamie doesn't care."

"Jamie?" Tracy asked blinking.

"Not to be spoken by anyone but me," Theo warned as he took off the turtleneck and breathed a sigh of relief. It was much too warm for that thing. He brushed his hand along the choker, not really caring if anyone saw it now or not.

"Where did Jamie come from?" she asked baldly.

"His middle name."

"Oh, I guess that fits," Tracy muttered. "Still weird. You never gave any indication that you liked Potter."

"Potter-Black if you must," Theo corrected. "I never gave any indication that I hated him either. I never said a word."

"Because you weren't allowed," Blaise finished for him.

"Exactly. If I could have, I would have."

Tracy was a Half-Blood but still had enough Pureblood in her to understand a lot of the Pureblood Laws. She shrugged. "Alright then, I'm out of here, Good night guys."

When she left, Blaise turned to Theo. "Potter-Black's alright. I knew it the second I looked at him that you were in good hands."

"You seem to be an advocate for Gryffindors," Theo taunted, although he was really relieved to hear Blaise's support. He just wondered, why.

"They're not bad," Blaise said shrugging. "They never did anything to us, except Weasley. But when you look at it, it was always Weasley and Malfoy that started the fights. It was never Potter-Black."

"Yeah, I noticed that too." Theo stood there, wanting to change into his pajamas but he couldn't. Not until Blaise went behind the curtains.

"Good night, Theo. Good luck."

"Hm." Finally, Blaise left and Theo curled his fingers around the hangings and jerked them around before shedding his clothes. It had always been like that and even though Harper had told him to do what he wished, he would not be a typical Slytherin and take advantage of that.

His mother taught him better than that. She didn't die for nothing, he wouldn't let her death be in vain.

He smiled.

Harper Potter-Black was completely his now.

Good.


	4. Absolute Harper

_**A/N: I want to apologize right now if there are some simple errors in this. I didn't reread over or check it. I'm exhausted. I JUST got in from work. 10 hours and I was only supposed to be there for 5. -.-**_

_**Chapter Four: Absolute Harper**_

Harper mentally prepared himself for his trip into Gryffindor. No one had recognized him for who he was and he was sure that when they did, questions would be flying all over the place. He was satisfied with the way things worked out with Theo and so now he had a whole host of other things to accomplish.

There were a whole lot less people in the castle when he stepped in that night. He knew that his friends would be in the infirmary. Ron barely left because of Hermione.

He was thankful for Madam Pomfrey's lack of presence when he stepped in that night. He could hear soft talking and when he looked around the hangings on the beds he found Ron and Hermione playing wizard's chess.

Ron looked up and he stared. "Who the hell are you?"

Hermione's eyes went wide. "Gryffindor? I've never seen you before!"

Harper arched an eyebrow. "You're serious?" he asked. "It's me, Harry."

"What!" Both shouted together.

"Keep it down, I don't want to deal with Pomfrey right now." He came over and sat on the edge of the other bed and they stared at him.

"W… what happened to you?" Hermione demanded.

"Blood Adoption," he answered.

"How?" Ron asked.

"The Goblins came by, they were a little furious that Dumbledore didn't tell me about their summons. They pulled the Order of Morgana, First Class. To inherit the Black Estate and keep it out of Narcissa Malfoy's hands, I had to take the blood adoption. Sirius left them his blood before he died to do it."

Hermione frowned. "Do you think that was wise, Harry?"

"Why wouldn't it be? This is as close as I can get to Sirius."

"I know you loved him, Harry, but I think you're going too far."

"What difference does it make? I didn't take the potion because I wanted to be Pureblood, I took it for Sirius. Dumbledore's already saw to it and he's apologized for the bad way he let me grow up."

Ron's eyes narrowed. "Bad way?"

"The Dursleys?" Harper reminded.

"Oh, right," Ron said grimacing.

"Anyway, what's done is done. I'm Harper Potter-Black. Damn, I didn't even know that was my first name."

Hermione bristled and winced. "Harry…"

"Try Harper please. It's much better."

Her frown deepened at this. "This is going to have an effect on the world. Do you have any idea how panicky they'll be?"

"I don't care," Harper said plainly. "The Wizarding World makes no difference to me. I've learned something very valuable out of all this. No longer do I care what the public think. I'm not living for them and I'm not working for them. I'm Harper Potter-Black and I'm not their savior. But that doesn't mean, I won't deal with Voldemort. I'm doing this for myself and my friends. This is as close as I can get to my Godfather now that he's gone."

Hermione looked a little agitated and he wondered why? What did it have to do with her?

"Mate, don't you think you should have thought about the consequences of that a little more? Everyone's going to think you're trying to be a big Pureblood Lord or something. They might even try to call you the next Dark Lord," Ron insisted.

Harper rolled his eyes. "I don't really care. Let them think what they want. I'm not in this for them. Now, there are things I have to tell you about before everyone else finds out."

"Now what?" Hermione asked uncomfortably.

"First, I need to give you a choice. My mistake has already cost me way too much and I will not make that same mistake again. But you need to choose between me and your safety."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione demanded. "The prophecy is destroyed! We'll never know what it is. That's great right?"

"That's pure ignorance," Harper said making her flinch and her cheeks flush red. "I know the prophecy, Hermione."

"What!"

"I know it and I'm not allowed to tell you, Dumbledore's words," he lied smoothly. "I'll only say this, I'm the one to kill him. Not Dumbledore, I have too."

Ron groaned. "Ah man."

"That's not all. Starting today, I have another person I must protect with my life. It'll shock you, but I do not want to hear one foul word coming from either of you. I will walk away and I won't acknowledge you as a friend." He held out the folder to Hermione.

Quickly, she snatched it but not without a glare to Harper and when she opened, she nearly screamed at what she was reading.

Ron moved around her to read over her shoulder.

"Absolute Contract," Hermione whispered in horror.

"Yes, I've already talked to him. I don't want to hear that he's a Slytherin or that he's a Death Eater, because he's not. He never once spoke to us."

Ron opened his mouth to say something, he was beat red, but then he closed it when he remembered Harper's warning. Hermione was grim faced.

"There has to be a way-"

"There isn't," Harper cut off. "I am not breaking the contract, not only will it strip him of magic but it will kill him."

"What about his father? You do remember what he did to us don't you?" Ron spat out.

"How could I forget?" Harper snapped. "You don't judge a person by their parents!"

"Can you even do this?" Hermione asked. "He's a boy, you don't like boys," she accused.

"How do you know?" Harper asked. "I never gave it much thought before now but the idea doesn't sicken me or disgust me in the least. You're going to have to get over it, because what is done is done and there is no changing it."

Hermione closed the folder and put it aside, glaring at it hatefully.

Harper took the folder. "I'm going to bed, get better Hermione." When he stood, Hermione and Ron gazed up at him, shocked as they were by his height. "I'm a Black now, I'm proud of it, and I'm going to wiped the stain off that name, no matter what it takes. Sirius may have acted rashly but he did what he could do for a friend. I didn't add the letters in because they were personal, but Angelina Malfoy was a good woman. She loved her son as my mother loved me. Desperate times calls for desperate measures. I won't dishonor Theo in anyway, and I won't allow anyone else too either."

He was gone a moment later and he smiled proudly at himself for the way he handled it.

Gryffindor stared at him when he entered through the portrait. They had all went silent and were trying to place who he was.

Neville arched an eyebrow before noticing his eyes. "Harry!" He jumped up from his place by the fireplace and rushed over. "What happened?"

"Sirius Black adopted me," Harper whispered under his breath.

"Oh!" Neville bobbed his head in understanding. "Did you tell Ron and Hermione?"

"Yeah, they weren't too happy about it, but I don't really care."

"Why wouldn't they be? It's your godfather not theirs."

"Who knows, both of them hate change. I wouldn't mind if you called me Harper." Harper shrugged. "So, can you deal with this lot so I can go to bed? I've had an exhausting day."

"Harry?" Parvati Patil came up to him, her eyes gigantic. Lavender was beside her and giggling.

"Hey," Harper said. He wanted to correct them of their usage of his name but he was way too tired to do so.

"Is that you? What happened?" Lavender asked.

"Blood adoption," Neville answered loud enough for everyone else to hear. "You get to some sleep, Harper, I'll deal with everyone else."

"Thanks Neville, I appreciate it." He patted the boy's shoulder and headed upstairs and he rolled his eyes when the silence broke and it was like a crumbling dam. Questions were flying and he felt really bad for his friend, he'd do something to make it up to him later.

Instead of going to sleep, Harper went into the bathroom and placed a locking charm on the door, before stripping down and examining his body. He still had the some of the muscular tone from playing Quidditch and being active. He summoned his bath bag and settled himself in for a long shower while thinking about the things he had to do.

There was so much, it was unreal, and he wondered vaguely where to start. First, he needed to learn to apparate before he could use his time-turner affectively.

Not only did Harper have to sort out finances, but he was going to have to do some heavy shopping. He wondered if Theo would want to help him? Eh, it was worth a try, there was a lot of things he didn't understand, but he'd deal.

It was the only way he knew how.

(o)

The next morning, Harper realized his lack of wardrobe as he put on another pair of Gryffindor robes and prepared for the day. Seamus and Dean were openly gawking at him and Harper noticed that Ron was already gone the next morning.

Neville stood by his side as they occupied the bathrooms. Harper spat out the toothpaste and turned to Neville. "Hey Nev."

"Yeah Harper?"

"I wanted to give you a heads up, before everyone else. I'm betrothed to Theo Nott."

Neville blinked at the sudden confession. "Betrothed? Are you under a contract?"

"Yeah, Ron and Hermione aren't so thrilled but I told them, I didn't want to hear their insults. A person's parents shouldn't reflect them."

Neville smiled. "That's true. I guess, this is congratulations?"

Harper laughed. "I don't know, perhaps or perhaps not. He's an alright guy."

"I know he was never in Malfoy's group. He always stayed separate never talking," Neville remarked.

"Yeah, he wasn't allowed to talk to me unless I spoke to him first."

Neville stared. "This is an Absolute Contract isn't it?"

Harper should be surprised that Neville knew what one of those were but instead of asking, he simply nodded. "Yeah. I hate it too, I would have protected him without the contract. They didn't need to go this far, all they had to do was request it."

"They didn't know that back then, I'm sure they were probably in a state of panic," Neville said softly. "A state of panic can lead to rash decisions."

"Yeah, I know that from experience. I'll never make that mistake again." He gripped the edge of the sink and stared up into the mirror. "Now all I have left is a small impression of my Godfather who is now my father. But the impression I have, is worth everything in this world to me."

Neville smiled. "Looks really good, Harper. For some reason, it fits you more. You're now a Pureblood, you can run with those laws and not be scorned."

"I need to fix the Black name."

"What can I do to help?" Neville asked eagerly. "I'll do anything you need."

"Just be my friend, Neville. I'm likely to lose Ron and Hermione."

"If you do, it's entirely their fault for being so selfish," Neville stated bluntly. "You never know, Harper, you might fall in love with Theo. His name makes no difference."

"I know, I told them that. I mean, look at all the times I was compared to James Potter, Snape hates my guts and always calls me James Potter carbon copy," Harper sneered. "It's not fair to the child. I'm sure James was really a good man, I have no doubt about that. But still, it's not right. To pile on prejudged expectations on someone because of their bloodline or parents is simply awful. I learned that the hard way. Look at Sirius, he was imprisoned in Azkaban for something he never did because his parents were knee deep in the Dark Families. Sirius was adamantly against his family. He ran away when he was sixteen and lived at my grandparents house and yet, they assume because of his name that he was a Death Eater."

"I'm sorry about your godfather, I could tell how much you loved him. You were willing to go through hell just to get him back. I would have done the same."

"Thank you, Neville. That means a lot, I know I can't have my Godfather back, but his death was a lesson in life. One that I will never forget."

Together they left and Harper ignored the looks he received from his housemates. Neville was a good buffer, every time someone tried to approach, Neville told them it was none of their business.

Ron was nowhere in sight, not even in the Great Hall when they appeared, but Harper wasn't bothered by it. He told them what he wanted and it was their choice to accept it or not, because his decision wouldn't change.

Ginny stared. "Harry?"

"It's Harper, Ginny," Neville corrected. "Blood adoption, before you ask."

The redheaded girl frowned at Neville for answering instead of Harper, who didn't look at her as he took his seat at the end of the table.

The whole hall was rippling with whispers, gossip, and flat out surprise, but Harper was good at ignoring them. They were no friend of his.

"Thanks, Neville. Oh, before I forget," he said and placed seven galleons in front of Neville who stared at it. "Broken wand right?"

"You don't have to do that, Harper!" Neville insisted.

"Let me, please? Thank you for everything. It's the least I can do."

Neville saw the gesture for what it was and he smiled. "Thank you, Harper."

Harper chanced a glance at the Slytherin table, Draco's eyes were narrowed on him but Harper wasn't looking for him, instead, he made instant eye contact with Theo before he was distracted by the flutter of owls, signaling the morning mail.

Harper didn't get a chance to look at his because, Neville breathed out and handed him the Daily Prophet. "Prepare yourself."

Frowning, Harper snatched the rag, wondering how news traveled so fucking fast.

_**Blood Adoption of the boy-who-lived**_

By: Rita Skeeter

_It has come to this writer's attention that the boy-who-lived, Harry James Potter has been legally blood adopted by his recently deceased Godfather, Sirius Orion Black. As you all know, Sirius Black was arrested for the betrayal of the Potters back in 1981. However, startling evidence shows that Black was innocent and that it was the former friend, Peter Pettigrew who was thought to be dead. A legal blood adoption comes with several advantages as well as one or two drawbacks depending on the House's Pureblood Rules. _

_Harper James Potter-Black is the sole Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black. To take over the name and everything that it entails, Potter-Black must go through a legal Blood Adoption, shedding any and all Half-Blood impurities from his line. As you know, the name Potter is as old as the names Malfoy, Crouch, and Black. We were able to get a rare comment from the owner of Gringotts, Sir. Ragnok. _

"_It is rare that a wizard comes along with such respect for our kind and we are pleased to be able to set Harper's problems straight and are willing to help and back him with everything Gringotts has. He is a valued customer." _

_After digging deep into the Public Domain Records in the Ministry of Magic, this reporter stumbled across classifications of the rich and famous, Harper James Potter-Black is now the sixth richest Wizard in the world and the youngest wizard to ever hold such a prestige place of honor. For more information about the tragic past of Harper James Potter-Black, please see page 3. _

"Urgh," Harper wrinkled his nose as everyone began chattering and it was so annoying. He threw the Daily Prophet to the side and tuned everyone out, although Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown were too close and he was ready to silence them.

When he looked down in front of him, he saw several letters sitting and waiting. Two were professional Ministry owls, and his eyes narrowed as he fed each one some bacon and Hedwig stayed where she was on his shoulder.

"Not the best public opening, but it could have been worse."

Harper rolled his eyes. "I didn't want my standings to be written out for everyone to see. Now, not only am I going to have to fend off Death Eaters but Gold Diggers. I can't tell you which is worse!"

Neville barked in laughter and he nodded sadly. "Yeah, I agree." He fed Hedwig randomly.

Harper pulled up a dark blue scroll that had a gold seal on it. "What's this?" he murmured.

Neville looked at it. "Oh Merlin! That's the Department of Mysteries seal!" he yelped. "Very rare."

Harper nodded and ripped the seal off and when it unrolled.

_To: Harper Potter-Black._

_Greetings from the underground, this is Michael Croaker, Head of the Department of Mysteries. Please remain calm, we are not asking for our time-turner back. In fact, we are certain that you will put it to good use. We have wiped all traces of time-turner 678B from existence and in return we wish to meet with you and perhaps offer a place by our side with the Unspeakables. Let me clarify a few things before you turn us down. _

_One. No one can see what I've written. Some may recognize it as an Unspeakable Letter, considering the color and gold seal. _

_Two. Your magical tracker that links you back to the Ministry of Magic has been severed as of yesterday, following your meeting with Gringotts and Department of Wills and Trusts, Sir. Ragnok. _

_Three. The Department of Mysteries does not cater solely to Science and the world of Magic. We have a branch that is comprised of entirely Elite Battle Combatants and after viewing your Leadership that took you into the unknown, we are quite impressed. We know you still lack skill and experience, but you made the best of a bad situation and we would like to offer a chance for you to rectify your lack of abilities. We are certain that you will fit in well here. If you agree, please give two drops of blood onto the letter and one of mine will be in touch. _

_Take care, Mr. Potter-Black and please, think about your future. We offer the best for the best. Names make no difference here, we look at your potential, not you. _

_Sincerely, _

_Michael K. Croaker_

_Head of the Department of Mysteries and Elite Battle Combatants_

"Wow," Harper breathed as he dropped the letter in front of him.

Neville didn't ask what it said, but the look on his face told Harper he probably suspected. "I'd go for it," he hummed.

Harper smiled. "I know, it would be perfect and they took off all traces that would lead back to me. Thank Merlin." He reached his thumb up to Hedwig. "Bite me a little please?" Hedwig looked at him before bobbing her head and nipping him hard but efficiently. He let the two drops stain the parchment and the entire thing vanished as he brought his thumb to his mouth and sucked on it. "Thanks girl."

Harper went to his next letter, it was from Remus and basically asked if he needed anything to call on him. He wasn't quite sure what Remus wanted, the man had left his life long ago, and he rarely ever made any personal contact. Why would he go to a complete stranger simply because he knew Sirius and his parents? It didn't make sense and so he placed it aside.

Another letter was from Dumbledore, he glanced up at the Staff Table to see the man watching him. Harper smiled a little and opened it.

_Harper, _

_I have already been in touch with the Dursleys about the matters of summer. You will not ever have to return there, I'm sure you already made that decision, but I thought I could help things out a little because I am sure you want as little contact with them as possible. Professor Flitwick has agreed to assist in helping me change over the Secret of the Order of the Phoenix and he will be in touch with you shortly. Also, if you wish to learn apparation, I wouldn't mind being your teacher. I will teach you as efficiently as possible, for I know that you have a lot of work on your hands. _

_Remember, should you need anything. An ear, eyes, or a mind, don't hesitate to let me know. I'm an old codger but I'm sure I can still do some good for you._

_Sincerely, _

_Albus_

It wasn't signed any other way, no special rewards or titles. It was an intimate letter and it meant a lot to Harper. Once again, he looked up at Dumbledore and nodded to him, relating his answer instead of writing back.

The fourth letter was from Gringotts. Immediately, he opened it.

_Mr. Harper Potter-Black, _

_Another share holding has been added to your vault and name, you are the owner of twenty-five percent of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Updates will be as frequent as possible, if you believe this is a mistake, please contact Trenclaw or Ironblonc at Gringotts and we shall sort it out as soon as possible. _

_Thank you, _

_Gringotts Bank _

"Mercy!" Harper grumbled dropping it to the table. "Why the hell did they do that?"

"What?" Neville asked, not wanting to pry into his mail.

"The Weasley twins. I never wanted anything in return, I gave them that money because I didn't need it, obviously!"

"They're noble," Neville said softly. "They wanted to give back."

"But it's too much, I don't need it nor do I want it."

"Do something with it then."

Harper tapped his chin. "Hm, I think I might. I need to get records of average income. I want to open up an orphan and perhaps a werewolf welfare line. But I need help with that."

"I could provide you with a very good solicitor," Neville suggested. "My gran' always uses Adam Blocky. He is a firm economist and neutral in war. He was the Longbottoms solicitor ever since the fifties and his dad before him."

Perfect. "Thank you, Neville! I'll give him an owl and see what I can do."

"No problem, anything to help."

"This might actually prove worthwhile," Harper whispered to Neville. "Werewolves are dirt poor because of the Ministry and I'm sure Voldemort would feed on that. If I could stabilize the werewolves and relieve some of their worries, I'm thinking they would be less likely to side with Voldemort. They'd have a choice to be neutral."

Neville nodded. "That's a good thought."

"I need records of the first war and perhaps Grindlewald's war. What he did, how he did it, and perhaps a why. If I can cut off some of the corners, I'm sure things might tip into a balance."

"I should also set aside a fund for the war and I know even though I'm the 'sixth' richest, I can't do it by myself. I wonder if I can get the word out without going through the Daily Prophet."

"Try Luna," Neville suggested.

"Hm, good idea," Harper said nodding. "I certainly don't want to get mixed up with politics but I have a feeling that I have little choice."

"Probably, they know you're wealthy now. It's all business and politics. You might want to have someone start screening your owls, you'll get beggars for sure. Not many Purebloods would do that but Half-Blood and Muggleborns they don't abide by such pride."

"Eeeh, you're right!" Harper said horrified. "I'll ask Dumbledore, right now, I'm going to go see Hermione. You want to come?"

"Sure!"

Harper gathered his things and asked Hedwig to go back to the Owlery and after a dip into his pumpkin juice she fluttered off.

Girls giggled as he passed and a couple called out but Harper purposely ignored them. He once again locked eyes with Theo and it seemed the teen had yet to take his eyes off. Harper smiled gently before disappearing.

He knew they would have to be public soon, but Harper decided to wait for the new school year for that.

(o)

"This is… atrocious! That bastard!" Draco sneered throwing the Daily Prophet to the side and knocking Crabbe's pumpkin juice over. "Clean it up!" he ordered.

"Of course, Draco!"

Theo pretended to not be listening as Tracy waved her wand to clean the spill.

"Black! He is not a Black!" Draco growled. "How dare he!"

Blaise arched an eyebrow. "I don't know, Malfoy. Gringotts endorsement and the Pureblood Laws abide by him and his name, Potter gives him ample evidence."

"Oh shut up!" Draco sneered. "He's still a Half-Blood."

"No, he's not," Daphne countered. "Did you know, Lily Evans is the only Muggleborn witch in his entire line?"

"How do you know she's even a Muggleborn?" Astoria Greengrass asked causing Draco to look away.

Theo knew he was sweet on her and didn't want to snap at her, but he was gritting his teeth.

"What are you saying?" Draco asked coolly.

"What if she came from a line of squibs?" Astoria asked logically. "It's very possible, there have been Evans' in Hogwarts and even Durmstrang and you know Durmstrang doesn't take Muggleborns."

Daphne smirked. "Well, Potter has always had a bit of clout, he just didn't know how to use it. Perhaps if he learned, he would be a respectable Pureblood."

"He certainly has the attention now," Tracy spoke up, which she rarely ever did. "Besides, Draco. Potter-Black never started any fights with you. He rejected you once and that's because of your tactless approach. If you think about it, it was always Weasley."

Draco ground his teeth. "Still, he put my father in jail! Theo! Back me up!"

Theo froze and Blaise arched an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"No," Theo said flatly causing Draco's head to whip around and he was glared at. "My father is where he belongs." Gasps rippled the table and Tracy gave him a soft look. "I'm not my father's son, Draco, I never was. He's a big boy, if he wants to get himself in trouble, fine by me. It was his decision, not-"

"Potter-Black's," Blaise answered so that Theo didn't have too. "They were stupid enough to get caught."

Draco sneered. "Oh, so you're backing Potter now?"

"Yes," Theo and Blaise said plainly.

The Malfoy Heir flinched.

"Slytherin's never act without cause, Draco," Astoria chided making the blond flush. "You should think a little longer about self-preservation. A stab at Potter-Black is a stab at that safety net you have around you, especially now."

"I feel kind of sorry for Potter-Black, he's now going to have every Gold Digger at his feet," Daphne huffed. "I pity that he's too nice to say no."

"Not if someone makes him," Theo assured getting up from the table and leaving before anyone could comment or speculate his words.

Theo made it to the Hospital Wing and heard low chatter.

"This sucks, mate," Ron said softly. "Stupid Skeeter."

"No kidding," Harper murmured. "I did not want that part of my life spoken about."

"You should have thought of that before you became blood adopted," Hermione Granger sneered.

Theo's eyes narrowed. He never much liked her.

"Hermione, this isn't about the public. I don't care about money, I'd give it up and my magic to have Sirius Black back here standing in front of me, with that stupid mischievous smile. All I have left now of Sirius, Hermione is his blood running through my veins. I thought you of all people could understand that."

Hermione made a funny noise. "I don't like it."

"Why should you like it or not? This is my life and it's time I grow up and be a man about everything. I can't sit around and sulk or wait for the adults to do something about the hell that's breaking loose. Dumbledore has agreed to teach me apparation, the underage restrictions have been lifted, and I am going to take a lot of advantage of that."

"What are you going to do with all that gold, mate?" Ron asked.

"I've thought about it, I'm going to call a solicitor, Neville gave me one. I'm thinking of opening an orphan and werewolf fund. I might extend it to single parents with children or something but I need to know what I'm looking at here. How long my gold will last and if I'll receive more input rather than output. All of that is so bloody confusing."

Ron sighed and leaned back. "Well, I'll back you up. I know you didn't ask for any of this. If this was me, I would probably be too greedy to think about others. Also, I wanted to say sorry for being a prat yesterday."

"It's fine, just watch yourself. I won't have his name ran through the mud because of anyone's stupidity."

"Well, least it's not Malfoy," Ron said wrinkling his nose.

Harper snorted. "Let's not think about that, I like Theo's person. He's got a good personality, I can see being good friends with him and more in the future. It's not going to be hard, Theo's not arrogant nor is he cocky. He's a Slytherin through and through but he's got a bit of Ravenclaw in him."

"How do you know?" Hermione asked coolly.

Theo wondered what her problem was? Perhaps she liked Harper, that was a possibility, but Theo had always known not to listen to too many rumors. They'd been all wrong about Cho Chang, so who knew?

"He thinks before he speaks and he thinks before he reacts."

"Are you going to tell everyone?" Ron asked.

"I will, I'm not hiding it because I'm ashamed or annoyed or anything. I'm hiding it for now because it's almost the end of the school year, and I think Theo would be safest if others didn't know until they absolutely had too. It should give him a free summer without a bunch of hell."

"You thought this through, mate," Ron said surprised.

"Of course, this isn't just my life in my hands anymore. Theo's not weak, not by a long shot. But neither are Death Eaters. I'm sure Theo can handle himself from his own classmates, Blaise Zabini and that girl, I can't remember her name will do so too. They seem loyal to him. But I won't take a chance of a Death Eater approaching Theo. Don't tell anyone else about the contract, I don't want people to start speculating and I don't want it to get back to the prophet that I'm being forced to do something I don't want to do."

"But you are!" Hermione snapped.

"No, I'm not," Harper rebuked. "If the contract wasn't in place and Sirius and Angelina Malfoy asked me to do this, I still would. Problem was, they didn't know that back then. Angelina was a good woman, she reminds me of my mother from what little I know of both of them. Enough about this, I don't want to talk about it anymore. Hospital Wing is not safe."

"But…"

"No!"

"Harry!"

"Harper and no!"

"Harper's right," Ron said sticking up for his friend. "No more talking about this, it's moot."

Theo wasn't sure if he should go all the way in, he felt like he was interrupting on something, and he made to go when there was a swish of robes and a movement from one of the beds, when Theo turned he saw Harper standing there smiling. "Hey you."

"Smooth," Theo said sarcastically.

"What do I say, eh?" Harper smirked.

Theo stared up at Harper, trying to find the words he wanted to say to the teen. "Thanks."

Harper arched an eyebrow. "For what?"

"Making this easier on me."

"Why wouldn't I? Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Yeah."

"See you guys!" Harper called back and together they left the hospital wing. They remained quiet, ignoring the odd looks they got from other students. They slipped out of the castle and headed toward Hagrid's hut.

"You want to keep us quiet for a while?" Theo asked.

"We don't have too," Harper said looking down at Theo. "I'm just thinking about it being easier on you. We have two days left before we leave. It'll be all out soon enough."

"I don't really care, I've been quiet for ten years."

"Well then, have your way with me," Harper teased with a sly grin.

Theo rolled his eyes. "Right, I'll remember that. Besides, I don't like the idea of Gold Diggers resurfacing."

Harper cringed visibly. "I know, I'm going to talk to Dumbledore about future owls. I think what I'm going to do is get a Muggle Post Office Box, perhaps two. One for business and one for personal use. I can always have Dobby the House-Elf to get my mail."

"You have an elf?" Theo asked surprised.

"Technically, I have one, named Kreacher. A nasty little bastard, no clue what I'm going to do with him. But Dobby, he was once Malfoy's elf that was strangely obsessed with me and I tricked Lucius Malfoy into freeing him and ever since then, he's been a little obsessed with me."

"Weird," Theo declared. "But useful."

"Yeah, he's a little eccentric."

"Your friend, the Muggleborn seemed irate about us."

"She's irate about everything," Harper said shaking his head. "Sadly, I think this has more to do with me being Pureblood now than anything," he confessed. "She feels left out being Muggleborn. Also, I think she might have an aversion to same sex relationships. She seemed very upset by it."

"A lot of Muggleborns are."

He shrugged. "It's not my problem to deal with," he said simply.

Harper led Theo between the grove of trees and he smiled when he came across a Thestral.

Theo eyed them appreciatively as one pranced over. Harper gently brushed his hands along their mane. "I heard what you said about my mother."

Harper smiled and looked down at Theo. "I meant it. I'll show you the letter if you want to see it later."

"Letter?"

"She wrote me a letter."

Theo took in that information as he reached up and brushed his hand along the slick body of the Thestral. "My dad beat her to death, I saw it."

Harper bowed his head. "I thought he had done something like that. It crossed my mind."

"It was three years ago, Father had come in drunk. He was always at his worst when drunk, my grandfather went to school with the Dark Lord. They were close associates, obviously friends don't exist with them."

Harper nodded. "I've heard that somewhere before."

"My mother was under a contract to marry my father. Contracts are common between Purebloods. Malfoy's parents were under one as well."

"To be perfectly honest, it's barbaric to me," Harper confessed dropping his hand to his side.

"I do too. They did it to preserve Pureblood lines and keep them going."

"It's one to be proud of your blood and line but it's another to be obsessed," Harper remarked. "Sometimes, you need fresh blood to keep the line going. Inbreeding can be a very damaging thing."

"How so?" Theo asked, wondering where Harper got that idea from.

"Every time close blood relatives marry, the offspring is born with less DNA. DNA is a Muggle finding, it's real and in every human being. You guys use wands and such to track criminals, they use DNA and fingerprints. Every fingerprint in this world is different and so is the DNA. It's our chemical makeup. The lack of DNA removed from the offspring makes it harder for them to bare children."

"Perhaps that's why there are so many squibs then," Theo hummed, "and why there's an influx in Muggleborns."

"I think that too," Harper agreed. "It doesn't make you stronger being Pureblood, I don't think. Voldemort is a Half-Blood, his father was entirely Muggle."

Theo paled. "You're serious?"

"Completely. His father was a Muggle from the same village his mother was from. Tom Riddle."

"I wonder why my grandfather overlooked that."

"He is technically, the Slytherin's Heir. That's most likely why."

Theo nodded. "Yeah, it would have to be. Otherwise, the Dark Lord never would have stood a chance to integrate into the inner circles."

"He was clever," Harper said softly. "Very clever, he was good looking, he was smart, and he was the Heir of Slytherin. He had power that others did not, he seduced them into following them and he showed proof of his abilities."

"Then a baby stopped him," Theo completed for Harper.

"It was also that same baby, who brought him back," he stated. "And the same one, who will stop him again, but this time there won't be a return. Anyone possessing a Dark Mark, I will kill them. One by one, and no one will stop me."

"Snape?"

"That depends on Snape," Harper answered. "I will take into account Dumbledore's belief but I will not run solely on that, in the end, Snape will have to make a proper choice. Dumbledore and Voldemort can't shield him forever."

Theo turned to Harper fully and pressed into him. "Don't keep me out of it then, let me help."

Impulsively, Harper touched Theo's cheeks. "There is a difference between Dark and Evil and I will use every resource I have. I couldn't deny you helping even if I wanted too. You have a right just like everyone else who was abused by Voldemort and anyone in his league." It was his choice this time and not one sprung up on him because of a ratty mistletoe.

His lips brushed lightly across Theo's, he didn't want to be invasive yet but he just had to touch him intimately at least once.

Theo's mind went fuzzy, but that didn't stop him from reacting back. His fingers clenching the front of Harper's robes and he deepened the kiss, knowing that the Gryffindor was being careful. He tried to convey through deepness of the kiss that he wasn't made of glass and he wasn't going to break.

Harper tilted his head slightly to the side and obliged Theo's persistent and soft mouth by kissing him a little deeper. It was hot, filled with a burning chemical that sparked light waves of fire.

It was nice.

When they parted, Theo smirked. "Did you get it?"

"Got it," Harper pulled from within his robes two rings. "Pick."

Theo looked down at them, surprised as he was to see the family signet rings. They were really beautiful, simple and beautiful.

"You can have them both, but whichever you choose for your wedding band, so shall I."

"Why don't you pick?" Theo asked taking them both and inspecting them.

"I can't choose between them."

"Our child will not have a thousand hyphens, Jamie," Theo said firmly.

"I know, I have to choose one eventually. I'm thinking Black."

"Harper Black," his mate murmured and then held up the Black ring, making his decision.

Harper smiled and took it and Theo's left hand and slipped the ring on him. Theo wordlessly took Harper's hand after that, feeling a funny magical glow rip through the both of them. The magic was already responding, recognizing Theo as Harper's husband and once they both had their rings on the proper finger, they would be loosely bonded until consummation.

Harper breathed in at the magic that engulfed him, their rings lit up bright white before ceasing. Theo then took the Potter ring and slipped it on his middle finger on the opposite hand. "I guess, I'm now Theodore Black."

"Not bad," Harper mused. "Sounds better than Potter."

"I agree."


	5. Absolute Beginnings

_**Chapter Five: Absolute Beginnings**_

Theo recognized the next morning when he woke that Harper was nowhere around, ever since they exchanged rings and the magic activated, he was always able to feel a trace of his husband's magic. He sat up with a frown.

"What's wrong?' Blaise asked pushing the curtains back.

"My husband's not here," Theo answered.

Blaise only just recognized the rings on Theo's hand. "So soon?"

"It's loosely bonded," Theo replied looking down at his hand. He admired the rings briefly. "We chose Black for our name. Sirius Black was more of a father to Jamie and it helps that it sounds better."

"I agree there," Blaise said coming to sit on the bed.

"How's Tracy? I know she's been cold toward me."

"She's dealing, she thinks that you'll be hurt. That's all."

"I'm not though," Theo said looking at Blaise.

"I know that. It's why I'm not suspicious. No matter who you are, Black will give you guys a chance. If anything, you'll become best friends."

Theo thought about the chemistry in the kiss last night. "It has the ability to be more, eventually. Jamie doesn't use people for his own gain."

"No, but others use him."

"Not if I have anything to say about it. I should probably help him."

"With?" Blaise asked.

"Finances, he wants to open up an orphan and werewolf fund. He'll need to know how to do this without getting scammed."

Blaise smirked. "Trust Black to do something so righteous. You have your work cut out for you."

"No kidding, I wonder where he is?"

"Ask his friends?"

"I doubt they know," Theo said succinctly. "Strange, I overheard them talking yesterday. Weasley seems alright with it but Granger seemed very upset. I thought it would be the other way around."

Blaise thought about it. "Mm, perhaps Weasley isn't as thick as he's made out to be? Granger is Muggleborn, she wouldn't understand. Weasley is a Pureblood, no matter how big of traitors they are. He should know contracts."

"Jamie doesn't want it spread that we're under a contract," Theo said quietly. "He says, he doesn't want the papers to hear that he's being forced, when really he's not. He has the choice."

"He'd never make it," Blaise replied.

"I know, he said that even if he wasn't under it, he'd still have agreed. Jamie is the real definition of a good guy. He's not a Golden Boy, he's just good. I've had ten years and five of those years, I watched him."

"Let's go find out where your husband is."

"Yeah, I'll get dressed, meet you downstairs."

Theo should have been surprised when he got to the Great Hall to be approached by Neville, who looked a little wary. Blaise and Tracy were on his other side, Tracy hadn't said a word to him, just gave him a searching look and eyed the rings on his fingers with a little contempt.

"Uhm, Theo?" Neville stopped in front of him.

"Yes?"

Neville leaned in. "Harper's gone with Dumbledore to learn apparation and then he's got a meeting with the Unspeakables."

Theo arched an eyebrow at that, Harper never mentioned Unspeakables. Blaise even showed a flicker of surprise and Tracy stared.

"Unspeakables?" Theo asked.

Neville nodded. "Yeah, he told me to let you know. He'd have sent Hedwig but everyone knows her and she gets really mad when he tries to use other owls."

Theo tried not to smile, Tracy arched an eyebrow. "He cares about what an owl thinks?" she asked dryly.

Neville chuckled. "You'd be surprised, he has full length conversations with her, like she's human. You get used to it, especially after she got badly injured."

"Injured?" Theo asked suddenly.

"Umbridge," Neville scowled.

"We had nothing to do with her," Blaise said shortly.

"I know," Neville said sliding his hands into his pockets. "I was there that night, when she tried to Crucio him."

Tracy paled and Theo's eyes narrowed. Harper never told him about the Cruciatus, in fact, no one did in the house. He would have thought Draco Malfoy would have been boasting about it.

Perhaps the idea scared him? It had better.

"Beaucrats do the stupidest things," Blaise commented. "What happened to her after that?"

Neville looked in thought and gazed around to see a bunch of people watching them from the corners. "Want to get breakfast and go outside?" he then asked a little less nervously. "Harper's business doesn't need to be exploited."

"Hey! What the hell are you doing Longbottom?" Draco Malfoy approached with his group, Pansy on his arm with a pug like sneer.

"That's not your business," Theo said sharply.

Pansy squealed. "What's on your hand!"

Theo immediately put his hands in his pockets. "Let's go, Neville. We'll go outside."

"Don't you dare walk away from me, Theo!" Draco ordered.

"WHAT WERE THOSE RINGS!" Pansy shrieked. "Tell me!"

Tracy glared. "Who the hell do you think you guys are?"

Blaise grabbed her elbow. "Leave us be, Draco. Our business is our business, and your business is yours."

They were quiet as they left the castle and found a Holly tree close to the water which they sat under.

Theo was hungry and he wondered if he could call Dobby? "Dobby!" he called and there was a crack in the air making everyone but Blaise and Theo jump.

"Ooh, Master Theo Black sir calls Dobby!" he squealed in delight and bounced on the balls of his heels.

"He's wearing clothes," Tracy pointed out.

"Master Harper gives them to Dobby, misses, and he also tells Dobby to help his Theo. Dobby is leaving Hoggywarts to live with Master Harper!"

"Can we get some breakfast, please?" Theo asked appropriately.

"Yes, Master Theo sir, Dobby is bringing enough for everyone!" he snapped his fingers and a blanket was placed underneath everyone and food on platters appeared along with drinks and dishes. "Is that all for Master Theo sir?"

"That's all, thanks."

He beamed and disappeared, causing Tracy to shake her head. "How weird."

Neville smiled. "Dobby loves Harper," he said taking a croissant. "Okay, where we were?"

Theo and Blaise placed a couple silencers around them and they sat in a bubble and the Gryffindor of the group started talking about what happened. Tracy and Blaise listened raptly along with Theo.

"Harper almost went through the veil." Theo frowned at this. "If it hadn't been for Professor Lupin, who had been there. He might have, no one knew what it did. It looked just like a curtain except you could hear voices, I suspect it's the dead."

"There are a bunch of very rare artefacts in the Department of Mysteries," Blaise explained.

"Yeah, I know." Neville shuddered. "Ron was attacked by a container of brains, several rooms we flipped upside down in, and it was just one weird thing after another. Harper did well though, he led us all, and he got us all out. Hermione was the only one that suffered, the others were so focused on Harper."

"What were they after?" Blaise asked.

"A prophecy," Neville answered. "It's destroyed now. They lured Harper there, Voldemort sent him a vision of his Godfather and he panicked."

"He needs to learn Occlumency," Blaise said factually.

"He tried," Neville said softly. "You know how well Snape and Harper get along, it's like oil and water."

"Why not Dumbledore then?" Theo questioned.

"I don't know all the details, but my theory is, Dumbledore couldn't have any contact with Harper because of his scar. It hurt Harper every time Dumbledore stared at him or touched him."

"I can teach him," Theo said picking up his milk. "My mother taught me Occlumency from the time I was a child. She did it so I could keep my secret about Jamie."

"You say his name so easily," Tracy noticed.

Neville flashed her a small smile. "If Harper can say it, why can't I?"

"What's with the Unspeakables?" Theo asked.

"I don't know, they sent him a letter yesterday and he responded back. But he just told me to tell you that he was meeting them. I'm sure he'll say something once he has more concrete information. Knowing Harper, he'll think it's a mistake."

"Unspeakables don't make mistakes," Blaise remarked.

"I know, but Harper's name has been pushed around so much, it's no surprise he's suspicious."

"You seem to know more than his other two friends." This once again came from Tracy.

Neville grinned. "Probably because I stood next to Harper when everyone else was out. I don't question what he does or try to slow him down when he's motivated. I learned that in first year when I was Leg-Locked in the common room."

Theo snorted.

"Harper doesn't do something without a reason behind it and his reasons are pretty solid."

This left Theo in deep thought.

(o)

It was three hours since they started, they were on a dirt path from Hogsmeade, wards had been put up keeping any stray stragglers from interrupting. Instead of going through the typical way to learn apparation, Dumbledore was teaching him how to feel magic, which would allow Harper to take a short-cut.

At first, Harper had no idea what he was on about but then when Dumbledore explained by way of his bond with Theo, he understood. Every spell, every action has a specific feel to it. A texture that makes it different and soon Harper was touching several objects that Dumbledore kept pulling off his person. It was amusing, he had no knapsack or anything but objects just kept coming.

Harper really needed to learn the man's secret to that and after he felt the magic, Dumbledore side-apparated with him a few times so that he could get the feel of that magic and then the magic of the ground from the dirt, rocks, to the grass.

Afterwards, Harper learned the three D's. He splinched once, but it wasn't that bad, he lost a few fingers and some eyebrows but luckily they grew back with a simple flick of Dumbledore's wand and a laugh.

Harper learned to apparate four feet in front of him and back again. The typical crack that was heard with apparation however didn't exist and when he asked why, Dumbledore answered by silently popping out and back in again.

"You're powerful, Harper my boy. There's no other way around it. Most people can't feel magic, but I knew you could. It's why you're getting this so swiftly. You're feeling the magic, the way the world moves. It's all based on magic. Gravity is magic, life is magic, and air is a part of life and so that makes it magical. You are combining all of these into one. Gravity, Life, and Air. You combine them and then add your own. That's why overseas apparation is difficult because then you have the entire ocean to deal with."

Harper nodded his understanding and popped away quickly and appeared down the road by the mountain side.

"You can use pictures in your mind or coordinates. If there is an anti-apparation ward put around your destination, you will appear closest to the destination point every time. You can use this for all sorts of magic, the feel of magic is everywhere."

Harper filed that information away as he did some more apparating. He did it continuously and Dumbledore merely watched, with a kind smile on his face as the teen became faster, sharper, and sufficient.

"Excellent. Now, I'm going to apparate to the Hogsmeade Station, I want you to follow."

Harper nodded and when Dumbledore disappeared, the teen pictures Hogsmeade Station and instantly, he was gone and when he appeared, all of his body parts were in place, eyebrows included, and he was staring at the empty train tracks where the trains stopped.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore clapped.

"Thanks Albus," Harper said bowing to him. "I appreciate it."

"Now, I believe you have an appointment at The Three Broomsticks with the Unspeakables."

Harper had told him all about it, trusting him with the information, and instead of being wary, Dumbledore seemed delighted. "I'll go ahead."

"I'll turn a blind eye to your illegal apparations."

Harper snickered. "Good!" He waved and then he stilled and disappeared only to reappear causing an elderly witch to jump when she saw him standing behind her. "Sorry madam," he said bowing and swept passed her.

Harper ran his hands over various things, feeling the magic running through his skin and it was exceptional.

The booth in the corner was occupied by one man, he had dark chestnut brown hair that was tidy and he had rectangular glasses. He looked like a scholar, he was aged, but he was handsome at the same time and the only obstruction with his face was the scars, two prominent ones on each side of his face. One was jagged and the other was a curved crescent shape. He wore navy blue robes and was sipping on a brandy.

Harper picked his way through the mild crowd of adults, no one noticed him as the boy-who-lived, but plenty of women and a few men gave him a eyeful of interest.

"Mr. Croaker?" Harper said once he was within earshot.

"Ah, Mr. Potter-Black," Michael Croaker stood and shook Harper's hand. "It's great to meet you in person."

"Same, sir. Just call me Harper, it's easier that way."

"Very well! Call me Mike, most of my colleagues do. Sit, sit! Can I offer you a drink? You're an adult you can drink what you want."

"Hm, never had alcohol but I'll try what you're having."

"Excellent! You look exactly like a Black, it's nice to see again."

Harper smiled. "Yeah, it's as close as I can get to Sirius now and keep him close."

"Exactly, you're taking his death better than I expected."

"Oh, sir, you didn't see me that night," Harper assured. "Dumbledore's office has a few less trinkets because of it."

Mike chuckled as the waitress came by with a new drink.

Harper took a sip, not knowing what to expect. It was woodsy but smooth and kind of nice. He took a bigger drink and placed it down.

"That would have been something to see."

"Yeah, but afterwards, I realize, no more temper tantrums from me. That was my last one."

"You had a right to a temper tantrum, Harper. You were left out of a lot of precious information that could have saved lives. You're fifteen, you can't be held responsible for your emotions."

"I know, but I have to grow up. I need people to recognize me as an adult. I'm married for Merlin's sakes!"

"Yes, I saw the record, we always get a record of potentials. You go by Harper Black now don't you?"

"Yeah, I'll keep Potter for professional purposes, but I am using just Black no hyphen."

"Has a nice ring to it, so, we're not here about all this random chatter, it's nice though. Not many people can just sit and talk to me. They usually stare, nervously."

"I'm not nervous," Harper admitted.

"No, I didn't think you would be."

"We have records of everyone coming in and out of the Department of Mysteries, we were not unaware of the actions going on. We knew of the Imperius Curse being put on one our own and then strangled by a plant."

Harper nodded. "I remember when that happened, I was in the hospital when he received it, we were visiting Mr. Weasley."

"Yes, Mr. Weasley was in the Hall of Prophecies and we let him be because he held no threat. We are also aware of one of our own, Alastor Moody."

"He's an Unspeakable?" Harper yelped. "I always thought there was something about him instead of being just an Auror."

"Yes, he still is an Unspeakable, his age matters little. He's still one of the best. Albus Dumbledore was also an Unspeakable. His alchemist skills are only second to his combatant expertise."

"I don't doubt it. He taught me apparation in three hours."

Mike's eyes lit up. "Excellent! He taught you to feel magic!"

"Yeah, I need to study more about it, I only know Gravity, Life, and Air magic thus far. Everything I feel in here, it's confusing."

"Circulatory Magic and it's not to be confused with Blood Magic," Mike replied. "Circulatory is the average magic that's behind the Air. I'll send you some books so that you can get started on it."

"Thank you."

"We've kept a record of everything you've done, even the things that you want no one else to know." Mike smirked when Harper stiffened. "You know what I'm talking about don't you?"

"I used Cruciatus Curse on Bellatrix Lestrange," Harper said flatly. "It only knocked her off her feet," he added regretfully.

"Pity, really. Scum like that don't deserve to have life."

"I agree completely."

"We know that you are inexperienced and this was probably your first real run in against a Death Eater, not counting your fourth year. What we are offering, is an infinite way of training, and a new lifestyle. To learn from the best, to be the best, and to learn every kind of magic, Light, Dark, and Grey. We combine it together into one power. To make it evil, it's the intention."

"I learned that the hard way," Harper whispered.

"You can kill a person with a Tickling Charm, held on long enough, they suffocate or suffer nerve damage in a similar way that the Cruciatus Curse causes. It can pop vessels too."

"I don't doubt it, should have kept it on longer when I used it on Malfoy."

Mike chuckled. "Perhaps, we might have one less problem to deal with."

"Hmm." He liked Mike, he was forward, and people like that always earned Harper's respect.

"Tomorrow you should go take your apparation test and get those license of yours and then another license to create Port-Keys. I can teach you the charm before I leave, it's a mixture of Circulatory magic and Gravity, much like apparation except for the Life. The Circulatory and Gravity combines to make you disappear, the Port-Key does it for you."

"I can do that."

"I'll go ahead and slip you in for tomorrow at noon."

"I'll be there, but where do I go? I've only ever been to the Ministry twice, neither good for me."

Mike smirked. "Indeed, I'll be waiting for you in the lobby. You won't have to deal with the dismal security then."

"Good, I rather like it that people don't exactly notice me."

"We might be able to place a permanent glamour over your scar, we'll see." He flagged down the waitress to order two more drinks and once they were brought to them, Mike flicked his wand causing an invisible barrier to erect around them along with a heavy duty silencer.

"Now, no one will see what we're doing," he said picking up one salt shaker and a pepper shaker.

When Harper left The Three Broomsticks an hour later, he fell into deep thought as he took a path on the road that led to Gladrags Wizard Wear. While he was here, he might as well fix his wardrobe.

Gladrags was the best upscale robe shop according to the gossiping of Lavender and Parvati. Harper tried not to listen much to it but that particular information had stuck to him.

When he entered, he could hear a soft musical note trail through the air and he arched an eyebrow. It was nothing like Madam Malkins, it was much like a Muggle Mall. The floors were black and white tile, there were murals of beautiful men and women in designer robes and the air smelled fresh. There were racks of clothes and floating fancy words over top to declare the sections.

"Master Regulus!" Harper blinked and turned to the side to see a rather short man with a wiry mustache. "Is it really you?"

Harper shook his head. "No, sir. Regulus died, but I'm Harper Black, former Potter."

He drew in a breath a hand to his chest. "My word, you look just like Master Regulus sir, forgive me!"

"It's fine, I am looking to buy a whole new wardrobe, everything from formal wear, casual wear, and perhaps custom designed robes."

His eyes lit up. "Well, pardon my rude manners, I am Jyscal Warden. Come right this way, I'll have a couple of my ladies assist you. You are a share holder of our company are you not?"

"I am," Harper replied. "But I don't mind paying, sir."

"Nonsense! That would be criminal of us!" He shook his head. "Would you like a drink while we measure you?"

"No thank you, I need to stay sober and I've already had two and a half glasses."

"Well then, let's service you, shall we? We have everything and what we don't have we can custom order from anywhere in the world."

Harper was taken behind a velvet red curtain where three young women were gossiping to one another but they stopped instantly when they saw Harper and their boss. One look at Harper and his signet rings and they hopped too it, measuring tape in the air as he was directed to strip and get onto the stool.

They were thorough and efficient, and he tried not to feel uncomfortable with the hungry eyes of the women and appreciative gaze of the owner.

Catalogs were brought out with all the samples of fabric they owned and Harper settled himself in for a very long fitting session.

It was four o' clock when Harper entered the castle, he was starving and still had two hours until dinner because he missed lunch. He'd spent nine hours in Hogsmeade that day, which had to be a record. He had bought over one thousand galleons worth of clothing, a few were custom designed by his own making and the man had literally begged to market them and by the third hour he had signed off on Harper Designs, thirty-two percent of the profits would be added to his bank account which would be set up for his welfare line in the future.

He wanted to check in on Theo but he was certain the boy was in his common room at the least. He stretched his senses out to feel Theo's magic and he was surprised to know that it was coming closer. They wouldn't be able to share magic until they completed the bond, right now it was tied together loosely and could still be broken at any time.

Harper followed the trail and he smiled when Theo appeared from one of the shortcut halls that led to the Slytherin Common Room.

"Nine hours?" Theo queried feeling comfortable enough to ask where he was.

"Three hours on apparation, three hours with the Head of the Department of Mysteries, and the rest in Gladrags getting poked, prodded, and suckered into owning a custom design that the man wanted to market and it's something I never want to do again," he said all this in one breath to show just how exhausted he was.

Theo smirked, he was resisting the laugh. Harper looked adorable when he was flustered. "I see, quite the businessman."

Harper snorted. "I'm walking blind, are you hungry? I missed lunch, was going to the kitchens."

"Kind of, I spoke with your friend Neville Longbottom today." They moved into step together and once again they were eyed strangely when a fourth year Ravenclaw spotted them.

Harper was well aware of the extra concentrated magic that flowed in the air and he breathed in sharply at the feel of it whistling through his body. It was more than Circulatory Magic that was for certain. Some of it was actually dark, while other parts was pure. It was a strange feeling and he longed to run his hands over the walls to see what else he could feel.

"Yeah, Gladrags was a last minute decision on my part, I can't be walking around forever in Gryffindor robes." They took the spiral staircase to the floor that the kitchens was on and stood in front of the large bowl of fruit.

"That's true, you never owned any other clothes?"

"Ones that need burned," Harper said tickling the pear.

They were greeted by all the little elves running around and chattering. Dobby appeared before him before anyone else and they were given a clear round table in the corner with comfortable chintz armchairs.

"Dobby get early dinner for Masters!" he squealed in delight and rushed off.

"You need someone to make sure you don't get scammed on your finances, Jamie," Theo said when they were given drinks.

"I know, do you know anything?"

"Quite a bit, being a Pureblood from the old lines, it's an art that is well taught. You probably need to inspect people's stories and make sure they aren't lying. Usually, Veriteserum will work splendidly in that part."

"Also to make sure they have no Dark Mark to speak of. We don't want to accidentally fund the Death Eaters."

"I believe the Malfoys are doing enough of that. They're number four on the charts of the richest."

"Who's number one?" Harper asked curiously.

"Should be obvious, Edgar Ogden, the great great grandson of Martin Ogden, the creator of Firewhisky. It was created in 1801. Firewhisky is not only used for drinking but recipes as well."

"Hm," Harper leaned back as a platter of sandwiches of various kinds were put in front of them and some chips.

"The Crouch's were number three but their accounts have frozen and won't be handed over for a year to the closest ancestor. This gives families who were close to the family a chance to claim it as theirs and number two believe it or not are the Lestrange's but their account is frozen as well."

"Ragnok mentioned their accounts being frozen, he said they knew that Sirius was innocent and never froze his account. That had me wondering for a long time, if he was on the run from the Ministry how did he buy me that Firebolt?"

"Goblins are sneaky creatures, they can do what they want, because they're honest and they won't lie. But they won't hand over the truth either without a consequence or two. I'm kind of surprised that they seemed to like you."

"Hm, I don't know what I did, perhaps I talked to them like they were normal."

That could be why, a very good reason, Theo knew from experience that most rich Purebloods were nasty to goblins and Muggleborns and Half-Bloods absolutely terrified. He noticed that Harper preferred the ham and cheese sandwiches because he didn't touch the others. Roast beef was Theo's favorite, he liked the texture on his teeth. He was learning a lot about his husband simply listening to his tone of voice.

He treated everyone with a hint of respect, even if they were enemies. He noticed how he spoke about the Dark Lord, like he respected the man's power but not his decisions.

They fell into a comfortable silence, Theo had two more sandwiches before pushing his plate back and letting it disappear. Harper had four and some crisps, before downing the rest of his pumpkin juice.

Theo then remembered what Harper said earlier. "You learned apparation in three hours?" he asked in disbelief.

"Albus is a good teacher," he said startling Theo again. "Sorry, I've been calling him that in private lately. I made it a point that I wanted him to talk to me like an adult and not some child and he didn't mind at all."

"I see." Theo shook his head. "Weird."

"It is, a little," Harper admitted with a sideways smile.

"What did they want from the Department of Mysteries?"

"They want me to become a combatant Unspeakable."

Theo couldn't stop the gasp. "Really?"

"They offered training and everything, I agreed. I go tomorrow morning for my apparation and Port-Key license. It's good that they're doing this because I already had plans of my own."

"Oh?" Theo asked arching an eyebrow. Harper pulled something out of his pocket and dangled it in front of Theo, the teen snatched it and looked it over. "Time-turner!"

"I nicked it when I was in the Department. Mike, the Head of the department said he took this one out of existence so that I could use it whenever needed. Which I'll make good use of."

"Do you know how to use one?" Theo asked.

"Yeah, I used one in third year." Theo stared at him, waiting for an explanation. "When Sirius was caught, I went back in time with Hermione, saved Sirius and the hippogriph Draco was trying to get executed. One turn for every hour. I think that goes to twelve hours."

"Why didn't you go back?" the Slytherin asked him curiously.

"I couldn't have, even if I wanted too. It could have ended up worse, everyone could have died. There was so much chaos."

Theo nodded in understanding.

"I thought about it, but Sirius wouldn't forgive me if I risked everyone's life for just his."

Theo handed it back. "I bet that was a hard decision."

"Would have been, but I decided to use Sirius' death as a lesson to myself."

"You need Occlumency."

"I can't do it. My scar won't let me."

Theo frowned at that and he moved from his seat and came over and sat on the edge of Harper's and gently brushed his hair to the side revealing the lightning bolt scar that he was so famous for. Letting his curiosity get the better of him, Theo's forefinger began to softly trace the mark. It was like he received it yesterday.

Harper's eyes fell closed at the contact, he wrapped an arm around Theo's waist and pulled him onto his lap instinctively.

Theo didn't turn that down, any contact was good contact and he continued to trace the scar with interest. "Does that hurt?"

"Oh no," Harper breathed. "It feels wonderful, no one's ever done that before."

"It hurts often though."

"Hm, whenever he's angry, close by, or I'm in a vision-like dream."

"What if he tries again?"

"He won't. He can't stand to be inside of a mind that has such anguish. He's never known love or loss and neither are healthy on him."

"You should still try to learn, keep Snape out of your head."

"I know."

"Perhaps, I can show you. Maybe you had the wrong teacher."

"I'd appreciate it."

He opened his eyes and peered into Theo's startling blue eyes, they were so close together that he could smell the smaller teen. It was a chocolate scent.

Theo pushed Harper's hair all the way back and leaned forward until they were nose and nose, emeralds to sapphire and he reacted before he could stop himself and crushed their lips together.

Harper exchanged deep, lust drenching kisses, and allowed his head to be tilted to the side by Theo and he clutched the boy to his chest tighter than before and soon slipped more confidently into Theo and sensually removing the control and taking it in before giving it back.

Their mouths opened up together and they kissed and drank each other in, forgetting completely about where they were or what they had been talking about. The fire responded to their lust and the kisses somehow got hotter and more wild.

Harper learned quick to breathe through his nose, so that he didn't have to stop, and the quicker he learned, the harder he kissed until both of them were left panting and lips slightly swollen but that didn't stop them and both of them were feeling their hormones try and take control, but a House-Elf Kitchen was not the place for that.

Unfortunately, they were interrupted, by a sharp clearing of throats. Theo went quiet, holding in the sudden gasp, and trying to slow his racing heart.

Harper arched an eyebrow and let his flustered expression show as he glanced over Theo's shoulder to see Hermione standing there with Ron.

Hermione had a look of horror and disgust on her face while Ron was a little uncomfortable and red in the ears.

"What?" Harper asked casually.

"WHAT! What are you doing?" Hermione shrieked causing some of the House-Elves to squeak and hide under the tables.

Theo made to get up off Harper but was stopped when pressure was put on his hips and it made Theo want to smile, Harper was telling him that he clearly belonged where he was.

"None of your business, that's what Hermione. Glad to see you out of the hospital, how did you find me?"

"Point Me, spell," Ron said averting his eyes. "I think we should go Hermione."

"No! I'm not, this is disgusting, Harry!"

"Harper," Theo and Harper said at the same time.

"No, you're Harry and there's no way… no way you can be doing this!" Hermione growled. "It's disgusting!"

"What's so disgusting about it?" Harper challenged. "Frankly, you're the one who walked in on us. You're the one who decided to stick your nose into our business. Do you think it's disgusting because we're guys?"

"Hermione don't think that!" Ron yelped but when Hermione scowled and turned away, the redhead frowned. "You don't do you? Hermione!"

"Same sex relationships is wrong!" she declared strongly. "It's disgusting! It's horrid!"

"You're crazy!" Ron shouted. "There's no difference in two guys than it is two girls or a guy and a girl! What kind of tripe are you talking about?"

"The Bible, Ronald!"

"The what?" Ron asked.

Harper groaned and rubbed his forehead. "The Bible, Christian Religion, a ton of Muggles are obsessed with it. My guess is she is Roman Catholic, hm, makes no sense. The Bible also says Witchcraft is evil and everyone who 'does' it should be burnt at the stake."

"That's hogwash!" Ron snarled.

"It's not!"

"You can't pick and choose, Hermione Granger. If you follow a religion, you must follow all of its laws. Not just the ones you want and then enforce the others. That's as hypocritical as Voldemort and his Muggleborn/Half-Blood shit!"

"You is a bad, bad witch!" One of the female House-Elves popped up and shook her spatula at her. Hermione flinched. "Bad, bad witch leave kitchen! Bad, bad witch never come in again!"

"I'm not bad! Harry…"

"This is the end of the line," Harper said flatly. "Ron, I don't care what you do. But Hermione no longer exists as my friend."

Ron took a step back when the curly haired girl whipped around to him and held his hands up. "I can't be your friend, Hermione. I'm not gay but my brother Charlie is and I have a ton of cousins who are as well. For your information, Hermione, it's as normal here to see same sex couples as it is opposites. In fact, same sex couples can have children."

"NO!" Hermione shrieked.

"Bad witch, out!"

"I'm not bad!"

"You is bad, you is mean, you is going! Feefee won't let you talk like that!" She pushed Hermione quite sharply out the door and it slammed shut as she huffed and stalked over. "Yous can come out now, we have dinner to finish!" All the frightened little elves crawled out from their hiding places.

They were shaking their heads and gabbling about the 'mean witch' with no sense.

Ron sighed. "I'm sorry, Harper, Theo!"

Theo observed Ron and nodded. Harper smiled weakly. "Thanks Ron. I'm sorry I made you choose."

"You didn't, she did," Ron said shaking his head. "I never thought she'd be like that, honestly."

"Me either. If she comes to her senses, perhaps I'll be her friend again, but until then… no."

Ron nodded. "I'm going, it was Hermione's idea to find you. I told her no, that you were busy. I'll see you tonight, mate."

"See you, Ron!"

When he was gone, Theo glared at Harper. "Friends with her again?"

Harper sighed. "More like casual acquaintances. She may be a bigot but it's not enough to see her die."

Theo didn't quite agree but he slowly nodded and leaned back into Harper. "Sorry."

"Don't be," Harper whispered locking his arms around Theo's slim waist. He brushed a chaste kiss along his ear and cheek. "If this is how she's going to be, then I don't want anything to do with her. I already had that feeling, I was just waiting to confirm it and I was hoping I was wrong." He buried his nose into Theo's neck and got a unexpected laugh from the boy.

"Wh- what are you doing?" Theo breathed sharply.

"Mm, smelling you."

Theo blinked. "Oh thanks, hope I smell alright," he muttered dryly.

"Great, chocolate."

"Hn, you smell like rain." Theo let his smile cross his face. It was a rare one, one he didn't even use around his friends. Harper holding him like this, was really nice, and he was so self indulgent. He wasn't at all what a Slytherin was technically supposed to be.

But then again, Theo couldn't seem to show his cold side around Harper, it was hard, after ten years of nothing, he just couldn't do anything to push Harper away now and why would he? He loved this, it felt so right.

"No idea why."

"I always have chocolate in my pockets and trunk."

Harper smiled. "I like it. Sorry, Hermione interrupted us so rudely."

"Hm, I'm not forgiving."

"I didn't think you would, not in your nature," Harper chuckled. "Do you want to stay here or go elsewhere?"

"What did you have in mind?" Theo asked softly.

"Room of Requirement, I don't mean… to do things, I just… figure we could be alone without anyone coming in on us."

Theo rolled his eyes. "And what if I did want to do something?"

Harper laughed and squeezed Theo. "Before that happens, I have to learn."

Theo's eyes naturally narrowed. "On?"

For a moment, Harper didn't understand the question but when Theo stiffened, he shook his head. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"Learn?" Theo prodded in an even more colder tone than before. He suddenly felt cold and very panicky.

He thought about his words and then paled and clenched Theo tighter. "No, no, Merlin no!" he declared and then buried his face deeper into Theo's neck. "Never. I meant, how to be a lover to you, Theo. I don't know anything really but what I do know, is I won't last two minutes and I could hurt you."

Theo relaxed, he should have known Harper wouldn't think like that. But too much of his father's past deeds often settled in him and he became very suspicious.

"I would never do that, Theo, ever," he swore. "You're my husband and it will always remain that way. I'll always respect that."

"I… I know." Theo hated stuttering but he couldn't control it. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I understand. You told me your father was a cheater, sleeping with whores every chance he got." Theo nodded without replying. "I will never do either, not even the Imperius Curse could get me to do that."

"Can't it?" Theo drawled.

"Nope, I'm immune to it."

"That's good then." It made Theo relax.

"Even Veela's charm has no effect on me. You'll never see me falling for that stuff." Harper smiled against Theo's ear. "It's been a day or so and I already adore you. I know I can't say love, because it would be wrong and too fast. But I know, it won't be hard at all to fall in love with you."

Theo tilted his head and brought his hand back to gently lift Harper's chin and kissed him softly in response. It was all he could do to convey his feelings without turning into a sappy girl.

(o)

A/N: Here you go, hope you like. There's a chance I won't be around for the weekend, till about Sunday-ish. It's my friend's birthday and he's dragging me to another state. My HPTwilight Story, may or may not be updated tonight, it depends on my connection.


	6. Absolute Black

_**Chapter Six: Absolute Black**_

Harper and Theo decided to eat the end of the year feast in the Room of Requirement, Theo had asked Blaise and Tracy to join and Harper was able to talk Luna, Neville, and Ron to as well.

Dobby served them and the most brilliant thing was, Harper was able to get a large screen in the Room of Requirement which showed the Great Hall in case Dumbledore wanted to give them any important messages.

Luna provided entertainment, she gave a rundown on the gossip in her house before she went off in a daydreaming daze.

Harper smirked and stabbed his potatoes with his fork and took a bite.

"So, you and Chang never did anything?" Tracy asked trying not to be snide.

Theo shot her a dark look.

Ron however snorted. "Yeah right! She was a right drag."

"Too conceited for my liking, not to mention her bitch of a friend sold us out," Harper said casually. He was willing to let go of a few personal questions if it got Theo's friend to accept him.

"Edgecombe is a Death Eater," Theo informed.

Harper paused and looked at him. "Really?" he took his goblet, he had asked Dobby to serve brandy with the meal and he and Blaise were the only ones drinking it. It was against the rules Hogwart's students but Dobby didn't care, since Harper paid for it. "I'll remember that. We had one date, ended in disaster, and we kissed one time, and it was terrible."

"All those Nargles gave you bad luck," Luna hummed.

Harper snorted. "I should have taken your advice, definitely Nargles."

Tracy frowned then she burst out laughing, Blaise quirked his lip. "That would be a blow to her ego."

"Yeah, well, it's not very intelligent to be asking me if Cedric talked about her seconds before he was killed." He rolled his eyes.

Tracy stared. "She did that?"

"Oh yeah, as if he was thinking in a bloody graveyard."

"It's really a pity about Hermione, she was so advocated about House-Elves and so outspoken about cruelty to Muggleborns that one wonders how she could act that way toward you," Neville said shaking his head.

Ron scowled. "She deserves to be alone after that, tripe."

"Why are you so accepting, Weasley?" Tracy asked bluntly.

Ron arched an eyebrow. "Fair question. I'm known to be hot-headed and short tempered." He turned to Harper. "Can I tell them about the Department of Mysteries?"

"Neville already did."

Ron nodded. "Well, you haven't really heard this either, but I think it was that brain attack that has mellowed me out and it's caused me to think before I speak. But, to be honest, a Weasley learns from their mistakes. Harper's my best friend and I'm not betraying him again, besides, you don't seem so bad and if Harper's fine with it then so am I and Sirius was a good bloke. He wouldn't have done this if he thought otherwise."

"That's strangely insightful," Blaise commented.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, fuck up once, fine, fuck up twice, not happening."

When dessert came, Harper had a couple cookies but nothing more.

"How will we get a hold of you this summer?" Blaise then asked looking at Theo.

The smaller boy in question looked to Harper. "Do you know anything about Muggle post?"

"I do," Tracy said. "Why?"

"I don't want personal mail intercepted, I've talked to Dumbledore about screening a lot of my mail, you know the ones with beggars and stuff in it and use a Post Office Box for personal mail. I have another set up for Gringotts and the solicitor I've written. We'll be in a very concealed place. Actually," he conjured up ink, quill, and parchment. "I'll give you the address, it's not connected to any Floo. It's under Fidelius."

He wrote the address and handed it to everyone.

"That's a Black House," Tracy observed.

"Very heavily warded, it was Dumbledore's secret but now it's mine."

Luna and Neville were given it and then Ron again who didn't look at it as he burned it. "I already know it."

"It should accept your owls now, otherwise you'd get returned mail."

Tracy nodded. "We could have done either, Post Office is clever, not many would think about that."

"Yeah, well I figure it'll be easier to wade through the riff-raff and I'll ask Dobby to get my mail daily."

When they were finished, Harper called Dobby and as usual he wound up in the Gryffindor's lap with delight. "Hi Dobby, can you clear the table for us? Thanks."

Dobby squealed with delight and made it disappear before staring at Harper endearingly and then he too vanished.

"You have a very weird elf!" Tracy declared.

"Here, here!" Ron cheered.

Harper chuckled. "I guess so."

Everyone fell into chatter, even Luna joined in, Harper turned his attention from the rare occurrences of Slytherins and Gryffindors together to stare at Theo who was right next to him.

The blond looked at him and arched an eyebrow, wondering what on earth Harper was staring at him for and then out of nowhere, Harper slipped his hand under the table and took his hand and curled their fingers together. Theo smiled gently at the action. It was so random and nice.

When Dumbledore stood up, everyone quieted down and looked at the screen. Luna flicked her wand to turn on the sound.

"-At Hogwarts gone, Good Luck to the Class of 1996, do be cautious and be safe. Live your lives to the fullest. Also, I would like to extend a welcome to anyone who needs sheltered for safety or otherwise, the castle is always open, never forget that. We have very troubling times ahead of us, but there is always a little Light in a time of Darkness and I hope you find it and when you do, cling to it. There will come a time when one must make a tough decision that will not only affect you but your families as well. In the future, names and lives will be shattered, an inevitable part of war. So please, take care, and have a safe summer."

"Morose," Tracy quipped.

"It's to be expected," Harper said tapping his fingers idly on the table.

Luna leaned back and sighed. "I have to go look for my things," she said sliding her chair back. "I really do wish they would stop taking my stuff."

"Who?" Blasé and Harper asked at the same time.

"Oh, girls in my dorm. They love doing it, it's why I have no shoes on." She brought her foot up to show. "But I really need them back."

"Do you need help?" Harper asked.

"It's fine."

Blaise sighed and shook his head. "I'll help you." He left no room in his tone for argument as he got up.

"Thank you," Luna said kindly. "Just because I'm weird, they think they can steal my stuff and I won't notice. It gets old."

As everyone filtered out of the Room of Requirement, Harper and Theo sat at the table in complete silence until the doors closed back and Harper thought of getting rid of the table and in a poof it was gone and it was replaced by a burgundy loveseat that both of them quickly got comfortable on.

"Tracy behaved for the most part."

"I'm not surprised," Harper said squeezing Theo's knee when the boy slipped off his shoes and placed them on Harper's lap. He slouched into the corner of the couch to get comfortable. Harper thought about a cushion behind Theo's head and one appeared. "She really cares about you."

"I guess," Theo said shrugging. "They are good friends, but sometimes, I feel so out of touch."

"I know, I do too. I always feel like they're children, after everything I've been through."

Theo nodded. "Blaise can relate better but Tracy was kind of shielded. Her father is Muggleborn, her mother is Blaise's aunt."

"Ah, that explains why they look so much alike."

Theo relaxed completely, his eyes falling shut and Harper watched him while subconsciously rubbing his knee and thigh gently. Everything he was doing to Theo, it was by instinct. It was things he wanted to do and nothing that he had to do.

"Mm, lay down with me?" Theo asked not opening his eyes.

Harper smiled. "Sure." He thought about the room being made into a comfortable bedroom with an equally comfortable bed and when it appeared in the corner Harper called Dobby and asked for both their trunks.

He also asked for a well furnished bathroom and a door appeared to the right of the bed.

Harper silently thanked Hogwarts before the two got up off the couch.

"Nice," Theo smirked. "Gryffindor colors?" he drawled.

Harper shrugged. "It's was the first thing I thought of." He flipped open his trunk as Theo did the same.

Theo's mouth went completely dry when Harper began to strip, he was literally captivated by the skin, his well toned chest made his eyes dilate. Harper put on a pair of black silk pajama bottoms but left the shirt off.

Briefly, Theo thought about it before snatching the shirt wordlessly from Harper's hand and stripping as well. He said nothing as Harper watched him with amusement that had a hint of desire.

The shirt swallowed Theo and went down to his thighs above his knees covering his thighs nicely.

"Looks good."

Theo glared at him but then he smiled before the two slipped into the bed together. It was down-feathered with matching pillows. Theo shuffled closer to Harper and was rewarded with an arm around his body when his husband turned onto his side.

"What's your favorite color?" Harper asked out of nowhere.

Theo thought about it as his eyes closed on their own accord. "Hm, light blue. Yours?"

"Green," Harper answered. He pressed his nose into the top of Theo's head, his curls tickled Harper's nose but soon he was more than relaxed and it made the two of them fall asleep at the same time.

(o)

When Harper awoke the next morning he was well aware of the warm weight that lay across his chest, silk fabric of a night shirt was underneath where his right hand lay. It was an odd way of waking but it wasn't uncomfortable. Harper's eyes opened, his internal alarm clock sounding and telling him that it was time to get up and get ready for the train.

Theo breathed in the scent of rain and opened his eyes at the gentle waves of breathing coming from his husband. The same husband that he was lying on top of. He tried not to blush as he brushed his nose along bare skin and raised his head.

"Morning," Harper said a little roughly.

"Hn, time?"

Harper's wand was already in his hand. "_Tempus!_" It was 9:30. They had an hour and a half.

Slowly, Theo rolled off Harper and found his way back onto the bed and the together they got up and got ready for the day.

Harper chose casual Muggle clothes that he had special ordered from Gladrags. They were black leather and they sat low on his hip, he also grabbed a belt that he had specially made, it was black with three silver loopholes racing around it and the shirt was a deep blue in the dark and turned baby blue in the light.

It buttoned up and tucked into the leather trousers. He grabbed his boots and other things for the bathroom and asked Dobby to get some breakfast for them and take their trunks down with the rest of the students.

He was delighted as ever and Harper busied himself with some coffee and the morning Prophet, while waiting patiently on Theo to get through with the bathroom. Harper flipped through to the stock page to see moving graphs of the biggest companies. Right now, number one was Gladrags and it was an estimated 500 billion in gold and second was Quality Quidditch Supplies at 467 billion.

The three that dropped were the Apothecary and Zonko's and Harper had a vague idea why Zonko's dropped by two hundred thousand galleons.

Theo came out, fully dressed in dark green robes with a light gold trim along the edges. The Slytherin leaned against his bare back and arched an eyebrow. "Stocks?"

"I own some," Harper answered.

"What ones?"

"Gladrags, Quality Quidditch, Zonko's, and a few others. I also own some Muggle companies, but obviously, I'd have to get the Muggle news for that.

"Zonko's lost."

"Because of the Weasley twins, which I'm twenty-five percent owner of, against my will."

Theo snorted and pressed his nose to Harper's cheek. "You smell like coffee."

"I know," Harper lifted his mug.

"You should shower and then brush your teeth."

"Yes sir," Harper drawled and laughed when his hair was tugged on. Harper closed the magazine and tossed it on the table. "Stupid drivel, Fudge is out, obviously. No one can hang on after that fuck up."

"Are you going to endorse anyone?" Theo asked. "It will be expected of you, now that everyone knows your status."

Harper frowned. "What choices are there?" he asked placing his mug down.

Theo took a few pieces of French toast and doused them in syrup. "I don't know, did it say?"

"No, just said Fudge resigned, no word yet."

"It'll be a few days, second or third I expect."

Harper nodded and got up. "Getting a shower," he said scooping his clothes up and disappearing.

Theo took the rag of paper and read what Harper did, when Dobby popped in with a bundle of mail.

"Master Harper Black's mail, Master Theo Black sir."

"Place them there," Theo pointed to the table.

"Yes sir! Anything else from Dobby?"

"No, thanks," Theo said looking at the giddy elf.

"Call Dobby if needs anything!" He disappeared in an instant.

Theo almost spilled his milk all over his clothes when Harper came out of the bathroom looking like pure sex. His hair was dry but it was limp folding over one eye and concealing his scar perfectly. He sat so tall and prestigious but he walked with a lazy elegance, like he didn't know he had any to begin with.

The trousers hugged his hips perfectly and Theo would be damned if he wasn't hot and the belt didn't help any, Theo was getting quite the lewd thoughts about what his husband could do with it and quickly averted his eyes before he could get caught.

Harper raked his fingers through his hair and Theo was found watching as all of it fell back briefly giving his assaulted eye and cheek some relief. "We ready?" he asked.

"Yes," Theo said finishing his milk and pushing his uneaten breakfast aside.

When Theo stood, Harper made everything in the room disappear. "Those are Muggle aren't they?"

"But made by wizards," Harper said with a cocky smirk as he placed a gentle hand in the center of Theo's back.

At that moment, Theo was about to say 'screw the train,' and attack Harper. But instead, he drew up what will he had to leave with his husband.

It was no surprise that Theo wasn't the only one in the school who thought Harper was a God on legs because several females and a few bisexuals to flat out gay males were ogling him like he were a piece of meat and the funny thing? Harper had not a clue.

Tracy made a funny noise in the back of her throat when she spotted them and Blaise's eyes darted away from Harper and Theo tried not to smirk in their direction as they walked comfortably together.

Draco's eyes were narrowed and Pansy looking from one to the other before stopping on Harper and staying there.

"Harry?" Ginny called as Ron made his way over and nodded to everyone.

Harper glanced over his shoulder. "Hey Ginny, please call me Harper at the least," he said casually.

She was staring at him and Hermione was next to her, with a deep frown. He noticed that her eyes were puffy. She crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you doing?"

"Standing," Harper said and Ron snorted, Tracy glanced to the side with her smile, and Blaise arched an eyebrow.

"We know that, what are you doing… with them!" Ginny asked waving her hand.

"Didn't Hermione tell you?" Harper queried.

"No, what didn't Hermione tell me?" Ginny asked looking at Hermione who turned away with a huff.

Harper arched an eyebrow. "Ah, I see. It doesn't matter. See you later, Ginny." He turned away and Ron shook his head at his former friend before following suit.

"Hey! Don't just ignore me!" Ginny demanded, but Harper did.

Luna wound up sitting in Blaise's lap and Theo in Harper's when they slipped into a nearby carriage, no one in the school understood exactly why the Slytherins and Gryffindors were acting so casual with one another and Draco seemed vastly annoyed by this fact.

Pansy was whining about wanting to know what was going on and begging Draco to find out, but he ignored her as he went for his own carriage.

Once on the train, Tracy and Ron both headed for the Prefect's Compartment as the rest of them found an empty compartment in the back for everyone to lounge in.

"I expect we'll be hearing from Malfoy really soon," Blaise hummed.

"S'alright. Let him," Harper mused. "We can give him a heart attack."

Neville snickered as Luna pulled out a pack of exploding snap cards. "Anyone up for a game?"

Harper noticed she acted a little more normal around them than the others, and Blaise took the deck and shuffled them and Theo conjured a table and an extra chair so that Neville didn't have to squeeze into the table by the compartment seat.

Theo casually placed his hand on Harper's leather thigh as the cards were dealt out by Blaise.

They played several games and the train was already on its way to King's Cross when Tracy and Ron joined them and the compartment became increasingly full. More chairs were conjured up and when the lady came by, Harper bought snacks and juice for everyone.

It was on Ron's deal when there was movement outside the compartment. Everyone's eyes flickered to the door and Harper smirked and dropped his cards and instantly he leaned down to Theo and kissed him sharply.

It was the first thing Draco and Pansy saw when the doors were shoved open crudely and Pansy shrieked in shock, Draco's mouth gaped open, and Ron was rolling in laughter, while Tracy placed a hand over her mouth to tone down the laughter.

Blaise arched an eyebrow. "One way to convey it, Harper Black."

Harper softened the kiss on Theo and then released and gazed up at Draco. "Satisfied?"

"What the hell?" Pansy screeched.

Harper smirked and curled his arm around Theo's body. "I think we scared them, Theo."

"I think so too, Jamie. You have an impulsive way to shock people," Theo drawled in his famous cool voice. One that Harper rarely ever heard.

"Nott!" Draco growled.

"Correction, Malfoy," Theo said icily. "It's Theo Black. He's my husband."

Pansy fainted and Draco simply stared from one to the other. "How did this happen?" he demanded.

"None of your business, get out Malfoy," Harper snapped icily. "Get out now." His wand was out and he pointed it straight at Draco from across Tracy and Neville's head.

"Think you can threaten me Potter?" Crabbe and Goyle stepped up on each side of Draco and flexed their muscles menacingly.

"It's Black you dimwit and what the hell do you think two simple minded little thugs can do that your Death Eater daddy couldn't do."

Draco lunged in anger but Harper was quicker and he didn't say a word as he thought the words, _'Locomotor Mortis, Stupefy, Stupefy!_" One after another, the spells left his wand. The two thugs fell with a clunk next to a stirring Pansy Parkinson and Draco's legs snapped together.

Draco's eyes went perceptively wide. "Do you want to test me? I'll take your head off next time with a well aimed Cutting Curse._ Don't. Fuck. With. Me. Malfoy_. Snape's not here to save your arse."

Draco seemed to only realize that because he wound up hopping away when he couldn't cancel the spell and he tripped over Crabbe causing everyone in the compartment to laugh as Neville slammed the door closed and Theo placed a lock on it.

"That was smooth, Harper," Blaise said in awe. "You did silent stream casting!"

"How did you do that? You don't learn silent stream unless you attend Auror Training!" Tracy declared.

Harper smiled. "I'll let you in on a little secret," he glanced down at Theo who was looking at him with pride in his eyes. "I have been accepted as an Unspeakable and when I went to get my apparation and Port-Key license, the man started me on silent and stream casting. Leg-Locking Jinx and Stunning Spells have the same wand movements, so I just combined them."

"Unspeakables!" Tracy stared. "That's amazing!"

"I know, Mike's an alright guy. I start tomorrow, officially."

Ron smirked. "I figured they would catch onto everything and what happened in the Department of Mysteries is no different."

Harper was relieved to know that Ron wasn't jealous, he hated the thought of his friend turning on him again and he relaxed a little bit. He hadn't known he was so tense.

Blaise thought about it. "You'll get a lot of experience with them. I've heard a lot about them, well, the combatants not the others."

"Yeah, I figure it's the best course of action, it would have been harder to do it on my own even though I already did have a plan for myself. I might still stick to that plan for added benefit."

"Do you think it's enough?" Tracy asked.

Harper shrugged. "It has to be. I can't make the same mistake I did before and I won't."

It was almost five o' clock when the train began to slow and King's Cross platform flashed into the view. Everyone bustled around the compartment, Harper wordlessly shrunk Theo's trunk and placed a feather light charm on it before moving onto his own.

Hedwig was already flying from Hogwarts and she knew where to go.

When they filed out onto the platform there were cheers, chatter, and excited parents waiting for their children. A few of them looked rather worried considering the truth about Voldemort was now out.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley did not recognize Harper and when they tried to introduce themselves properly to him, Remus Lupin went up into wild laughter and Ron was even snickering. Ginny was doing her best to give out glares but no one paid any mind to her.

"What?" Mrs. Weasley asked in concern as she looked back at the chuckling werewolf. Tonks and Moody was there, and the latter was smirking.

"Well, Black, it seems you went and done it again! Surprising everyone!" he grunted, his eye whizzing around proudly.

"Huh?" Mr. Weasley looked at his old mentor and back to Harper.

"You…" Remus stepped up and shook his head. "Looks so much like Regulus, it's unbelievable!" he said touching Harper's shoulder.

"Hello Moony," Harper said softly when there was an undignified gasp from down the platform. Curiously, Harper gazed around and saw Narcissa Malfoy staring at him, her eyes had glazed over, and Draco was scowling at her.

"Let's go mother!"

"Regulus…" Narcissa whispered.

"No, that's Potter," Draco sneered.

"Regulus…"

"I look that much like him?" Harper queried.

"Harry! That's you!" Mrs. Weasley then shrieked in shock. "What happened to you?"

"Blood Adoption," Harper answered and looked at Theo to see him watching the exchange closely. He had an icy cool mask settled on his face.

Remus smiled. "Yes, you do look a lot like Regulus. I was stunned when I saw you get off the train."

"Yeah, well, it's me and this is Theo, my husband," he answered causing everyone to rear back in shock.

"Harry? What nonsense are you saying?" Mrs. Weasley chastised. "Don't make jokes like that!"

Harper arched an eyebrow. "Who says I was joking?"

"Harry…"

"Please call me, Harper. That's my real name, it's Harper Black, I dropped Potter."

Moody nodded once as if confirming something in his head. "Good luck, Black!"

"Thanks, Mad Eye."

"Harper?" Mr. Weasley reached out and touched Harper's shoulder. "What's going on?'

"I can't talk right now, we have to go. My relatives are no longer picking me up. I'll be 'there' if you need me."

"Nonsense, Harry! You can't go anywhere by yourself!"

"Mum!" Ron stepped in. "Dumbledore's already given Harper permission to go where he pleases and he knows apparation and port-keys. He's fine. See you guys later."

Harper smiled. "Thanks Ron." He clapped his friend on the shoulder.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "No, Harry, you can-"

"Mrs. Weasley, please, don't force my hand," Harper warned and looked to Remus. "I'll see you guys." He slipped his arm around Theo, who knew immediately to still and to the shock of everyone but perhaps Moody, he disapparated silently where they stood.

When they reappeared, they were standing on a familiar bare street in front of the hidden home of the Black's.

Theo stared around. "Where are we?"

"Remember what I showed you on that parchment?"

Theo looked straight ahead and he blinked when the manor popped in out of nowhere and he nodded. They stepped up and Harper slowly ran his wand down causing all the locks to snap.

Harper's heart pounded as he took a few steps inside of the Entrance Hall. The black marble floors were still dusty and the walls had a yellow coloring from age and lack of cleaning. The purple tapestry that hung loosely over Mrs. Black's portrait swayed very gently with the breeze coming in from the outside.

Harper placed two fingers to Theo's lips briefly to make sure he knew to stay quiet and they tip-toed passed the portrait to where the staircase and kitchen door sat. "Go on in, I need to talk to an old hag," he murmured and Theo nodded, not understanding, but deciding to trust Harper.

Harper turned on his heel and walked over to the tapestry and yanked it to the side.

The disgusting portrait of Mrs. Black illuminated and she was about to start screaming when her rolling blood shot eyes took him in.

"Regulus! My baby!"

"No, Madam, I am not Regulus. But I am a Black done through proper Blood Adoption. Before you start wailing like an uncivilized moron, you and I need to chat."

Theo poked his head out of the kitchen to see Harper staring at a disgusting portrait and he was surprised to see his husband conjure a chair and sit right in front of her.

"What's going on?" she demanded darkly.

"Over half of your family has stained the name of Black and it befalls on me to correct that and I will. I don't want to hear another nasty word about Sirius or anyone that walks through these doors. I am the rightful owner of the Ancient House of Black and you will listen to my command or I will tear this entire house down and you with it."

She gulped and then straightened. "I'm listening."

"My name is Harper Black, formerly Harry Potter and it befalls on me to fix the name of Black and bring it back to its former status but I can't do that with your bitching, moaning, and whining. Mudbloods, Half-Bloods or not, nothing can befoul the house worse than the stench of the stain that's already on your name. Let me make it clear to you, I now have the ability to erase names off that tapestry upstairs and I will do it."

"You can't! You can't tamper with such antiques!"

"I will and I'll start with your name and work my way down if you do not listen to me. I want you to stop screaming and acting like a heretic. I want you to stop insulting the good people that walk through these doors. Not only are they to be used to bring up the name of Black but there is a nasty war brewing and it will end by my hand. I've already spoken to Phineas Nigellus and he agrees with me. You are not to get out of hand again, unless there is a very valid excuse. I will put Sirius' name back on the tapestry along with Nymphadora Tonks and I'll be damned if anything stops me."

The portrait of Walburga Black bowed her head. "I see."

"Don't force my hand, I'm not bringing this name up for you or anyone else in the league of the Dark Lord. I'm bringing this name back up for Sirius and Sirius alone. A proper mother would never choose one child over the other but what's done is done. I will leave you to rest madam, but do not take my words loosely."

Harper then flicked his wand letting all the torches and chandeliers in the entrance light up. "Kreacher!" he ordered, ignoring the staring Walburga was doing from her frame.

There was a crack and the ugly house-elf began to spit out curses when he stopped and stared at Harper. "Master Regulus?"

"No, I'm Harper Black. I've already spoken to your mistress and she has agreed to abide by my words. I will have no more staining of the Black honor. You are mine now, Kreacher, and I won't have any insults spluttering out of your mouth. Sometimes, you have to befriend those you believe are below you to get anywhere in life and that's what you're going to do."

Kreacher trembled and then he dropped to his knees and started sobbing. "Kreacher has a proper master, Kreacher waited for the day for Regulus' Heir to come to him, he did, he did."

"I'm Sirius' heir but I suppose, yes, I am Regulus' as well, since the same blood flowed through their veins. The first order, I'm going to give you is you are to never speak to Bellatrix Black Lestrange or Narcissa Black Malfoy or anyone in their league so long as I am your master. Second, I order you to go get cleaned up, choose a proper bedroom upstairs somewhere, whether it's small or not and make your living conditions agreeable for a noble elf that serves the Blacks and perhaps when you die, I might let your head go onto the plaque on the stairs."

Kreacher was brimming with tears and he was nodding and sniffling.

"Next up, I want this whole house cleaned and sterilized. I want it to sparkle and I'm sending another elf to help in that regard. I want you to get along with him, no matter what. Don't forget your own hygiene and the breaks you need, Kreacher. I won't tolerate a filthy decrepit elf walking around these halls. I'll allow you to talk to Walburga as long as you wish and clean her daily as ever. But you will hold yourself high and respectable. I want Regulus and Sirius' room to remain the same but I want them in good condition. Nothing moved. Also, Walburga's old room is to be redesigned, Dobby has the plans on him and you two will work together and take what you need from my account. After that is done, I need you to clean five other bedrooms in this place and then the drawing room and kitchen. Everything is to be remodeled. Don't fail me, Kreacher, and don't forget to help yourself as well, feed yourself, bathe yourself, and all the things a good elf should do. Find new sheets to use and forgo the white. Try a dark purple, since it is the Black color."

Kreacher was looking dazed and suddenly, he jumped up with delight. "Is that all Master?"

"You call me Master Harper and my husband, Master Theo. If anyone comes in here with orders for you that is not either one of us, you come to me directly and tell me of those orders and I will either agree or disagree. That goes for Dumbledore, the Weasleys, and Granger as well. Got that, Kreacher?"

"Yes, Master Harper!" He chanted and looked back at Theo who had come out. "Pureblood husband, shall be treated with Pureblood honor!" He bowed to Theo. "Does Masters need Kreacher to cook?"

"Not tonight, but later, probably. I've already given you a big enough list to tend too. Dobby will be along shortly. You are dismissed."

With a cry of delight, Kreacher was gone.

(o)

A/N: Here you are, sorry for the wait but my net is very fickle right now. if anyone is looking for Jasper/Harry, the Chapter is done, I just need to upload it and hope I can do that without this net going bye-bye. It could last all night, however slow it is or it'll go off in the next five minutes. If I can't get it tonight, I will be at the library tomorrow to upload the chapter. Thanks for all the responses to this story!


	7. Absolute Firsts

_**Chapter Seven: Absolute Firsts**_

"That was smooth," Theo said looking up at Harper as he came into the bland old fashioned kitchen.

"Yeah, well, I can't remove the Elf Heads from the staircase but I can use glamours and perhaps turn it into a coat rack of sorts. Honestly, I must be a nice guy."

"You are," Theo replied plainly. "You're too nice."

"I know," Harper sighed and sagged down into one of the chairs around the burnt table. "If I was anyone else, I'd probably have strangled Kreacher. He was the catalyst in everything, but I realize that violence on an enslaved servant would never do any good. I'd just be like Voldemort in the end and we already have too many similarities to be going on with."

Theo frowned. "That's not true."

Harper smiled sadly. "It is. We both grew up as orphans, we both were treated like shit, we both speak Parseltongue, and in a way we looked alike before he turned into a disgusting reptile."

"But, you are a nice guy, so it's different," Theo stated and he felt the need to reassure Harper that he wasn't turning into some megalomaniac. Theo sank down on Harper's knee and he smiled when arms snaked around, locking him in.

"Yeah, but I won't be a nice guy for long. At least to my enemies," Harper murmured. He placed his chin on Theo's shoulder and closed his eyes. "I can't afford to be."

For the first time in Theo's life, he felt safe, and whether it was because he knew deep down that Harper would protect him or it was because of the arms around his waist, he didn't know. But it was a nice, rare feeling.

"Let's eat out," Harper then suggested after a stretch of silence.

"Where too?" Theo asked.

"Muggle world, no one will know us."

Theo thought about it. "Alright."

"We'll be safe in the Muggle world, just take off your cloak. You don't have Muggle clothes do you?"

"No," Theo answered.

"We'll get some tomorrow then. If we want any sort of free movement, we'll have to do it in the Muggle world. I don't want to imprison you or me."

Theo nodded. "I'm not as averse to the Muggle world like my fellow snakes. I was always warned that there may come a time where I would have to live amongst them."

Harper smiled and nuzzled Theo's blond hair. "Let's go then."

Theo slid off Harper's lap and he took the cloak part off his robe and placed it on the table. He was now wearing a dark green button up with black slacks. The Slytherin couldn't help it, he felt oddly out of place standing next to Harper's fiery figure.

Harper fiddled around with his wallet, making sure he had his Muggle VISA card on him and loose Muggle cash. He had roughly two hundred pounds in small bills so that would do for now.

Harper was able to apparate them to a Muggle London shopping district near a dumpster in an alley. Only a couple alley cats saw them and when Harper perceived that they weren't a threat, they stepped out into the folds of the slowly dying crowd.

"Do you know where you're going?" Theo asked.

"Vaguely," he confessed with a smirk.

Theo arched an eyebrow. "That doesn't sound promising."

Harper tugged Theo into him and the teen glared briefly, but then it receded when he was kissed. "Unlike Wizards, Muggles flourish," he said quietly. "There are restaurants and shopping areas everywhere. You can't do without in the Muggle world."

Harper chose an Italian Restaurant that sat next to an Italian Art Gallery. Technically, it was a restaurant by reservation only but Harper flashed the young Hostess fifty pounds and she took it and showed them to a private round table in the corner.

"What do they drink?" Theo asked looking at the choices, he didn't recognize any of them.

"Soda is pretty good, but they have sparkling water or spring water. Lemonade is alright and the usual Italian Green Tea."

"What do you recommend?" Theo asked. "I'm not a water person."

"Soda, get a coke, you'll like it," Harper assured.

The waitress came over and Theo tried not to hide his surprise when Harper ordered a glass of red wine and an Italian Dish that complimented it.

Theo had the same dish but didn't get alcohol, instead, he got coke. The woman didn't bat an eyelash or even ask for Harper's proof of age.

She catered to them like they were stars, she must have been tipped off that Harper had money, Theo wanted to scowl at Gold Diggers but he resisted, if it got them what they wanted without question, so be it.

"Why alcohol?" Theo asked curiously.

"I had a brandy the other day with Mike Croaker and it wasn't bad. I decided to try other things, I'm not going to get drunk," he promised.

"I didn't think that, even if you did. You'd probably be one of those sappy drunks," Theo theorized. "Alcohol tells on a person."

"I agree," Harper said lightly. "But I wouldn't do something to make you uncomfortable."

Theo shook his head. "You won't, Jamie. I've watched you long enough."

Harper smiled and reached over and pulled a piece of Theo's curl out of his eyes. "I wish I had known before, I would have talked to you."

"It's not your fault."

"Can I take that choker off?"

"Once our bond is complete, you can. Don't worry, Muggles can't see it," Theo said touching it idly.

"I know, I just… I don't like it. It makes me think of a dog collar and it's not right."

Theo arched an eyebrow and leaned back. "I suppose your right. It doesn't hurt unless I do something that you forbid."

Harper huffed and crossed his arms. "I don't like that. You have free will."

"I know," Theo said smirking.

"I guess, you can say this is our first date," Harper said casually gazing around at all the mingling Muggles.

The waitress came back with their drinks and some breadsticks and salad to hold them over, so Theo couldn't answer to that right away. Once she was gone, Harper snatched one of the breadsticks as Theo went for the salad.

Muggles had good food, Theo realized biting into a tomato. "I guess it is, What was your date with Chang like?"

Harper stared at him and made a face. "Ick. Horrible. We sat in this cramped coffee shop that reminded me of Umbridge's office, for the love of God, Merlin, and all the other deities and whatnots, lace is alright and all but there comes a time when it becomes too much!"

"Especially, when it's bright pink," Theo hummed.

"Hn, it was awful. I was uncomfortable and I was on a time limit. I had to get to The Three Broomsticks, she didn't like the idea, she somehow had it in her head that I liked Hermione." He shuddered visibly at that.

Theo snorted. "I didn't know you were into the bossy type."

"Me either." Harper deadpanned. "I also didn't know I was into the frilly type as well. No, Hermione was great, a good friend, but I should have known. A lot of Muggles, the ones with strong religions mashed into their heads have a lot of problems with same sex relationships."

Theo rolled his eyes. "It's ridiculous."

"I agree and that's why the whole blood thing annoyed me. Just because Muggles don't have magic, it doesn't mean they're stupid. It means they work around magic. As I said before, I can see being proud of it. There's nothing wrong with it, but people shouldn't die because of what's in your veins. You can't help that. It's like skin color."

"Some Muggles have problems with skin color?" Theo asked.

"Yeah and nationalities. It drives me crazy, I had to listen to it come from my relatives all those years. Everyone that wasn't like them, were freaks."

"Nasty."

"Yes. My aunt hated her sister but I think personally, she was just jealous. There are nasty Wizards and Muggles. It doesn't matter."

"My father was perhaps one of the worst sorts," Theo confessed. "His obsession with the Dark Lord never ended and it was only endorsed by my grandfather. My brother fell into it, he's my father's son through and through. My mother couldn't do anything when Thaddeus was put in prison, my father started on me. He killed my mother during a drunken rage one night, she had mistakenly told him that she was leaving and taking me across the country. It ended nastily that night."

"I'd love to have met her," Harper said softly. "Her letter proved to me how much she loved you. She did everything in her power to keep you shielded."

"Mother was going to formally introduce me to you when we turned fourteen, because that's the legal age of marriage, but she was already dead and your godfather couldn't do anything, being on the run from the law."

"I never had anything against Slytherins," Harper assured. "I was supposed to be one."

Theo leaned forward. "What?"

"The hat's first choice was Slytherin. But I said no, because of Malfoy. I didn't want to be stuck in a dorm with him for seven long years and then in the second year, the hat continued to taunt me, telling me that I would have done well in Slytherin."

"You could have been so close to me."

"I know, I'm sorry, I wish I had known then what I know now," Harper said truthfully. "But back then I didn't know much magic and Malfoy did. I wasn't going to let him anywhere near me with a wand if I could help it."

Theo nodded in understanding and silently cursed Malfoy for his stupidity, the little egotistical bastard that he was.

"That's why I say, Muggles and Wizards are very similar. Draco Malfoy reminded me of Dudley Dursley, my fat arse cousin. There was no way, I was going to deal with him in such close corridors unarmed."

"He always left me alone, by warning of his own father. We're Purebloods with the same age line, he would talk to me every now and then and acknowledge me but I never made it a habit to associate with him more than I had too. Our families are in the same social circles but that's it."

"I'm curious as to Madam Malfoy's reaction to me when I got off the train, was she close to Regulus Black?"

"That's what I was trying to figure out. It's unusual for Lady Malfoy to lose herself and act like a 'commoner'."

"I know everyone loved Regulus and shunned Sirius. But what I don't understand, if by some chance Lady Malfoy was so close to Regulus then why would she be so supportive of the one who got him killed?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, I know a lot about the Dark Families and I've heard plenty of stories about the Dark Lord's glory but I really don't know much more than that," Theo admitted. "What are you thinking? Your brow is wrinkled, which means you're forming a very dubious plan."

"I'm not planning anything, but I wonder if I could use my looks to my advantage.

Theo's eyes narrowed. "You best be careful with those ideas of yours, Jamie. The Dark Families are really pretentious and dangerous. Madam Malfoy may look like a frail lady but she has manipulation under those claws of hers."

"Oh, I don't doubt it," Harper assured. "Considering her sister's Bellatrix. I just wonder if I can get anything out of it."

At that moment the waitress brought their food and refilled glasses and when she disappeared, Harper and Theo fell into a very comfortable silence as they tended to their food.

(o)

Harper was awake by five o' clock the next morning. The internal alarm he had set went off and he sighed softly and glanced over to see Theo cuddled up next to him, thin silvery blue sheets were draped around his body and Harper couldn't help but notice how adorable he looked.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes before leaning down and kissing Theo softly and slipping out of bed. He snagged an armful of robes from the brand new wardrobe and stepped out of the bedroom and headed straight for the bathroom.

Kreacher and Dobby had done a miraculous job on it, it sparkled and it had been changed to an aqua green and blue and the lights burned bright.

He quickly showered and dressed into the robes he had been given by Mike, they were blood red and they were resistant to many spells including Mad Eye's whizzing eye. It also smothered his signature and he snapped the badge to his chest, it was black and in blue writing, it had Department of Mysteries, Security Clearance, on it.

He ran downstairs to see Kreacher whistling through his teeth.

"Master Harper, Kreacher has served muffins and coffee for breakfast."

"Thank you, Kreacher. What I need from you today is to watch the house. Don't let anyone push Theo around, take whatever measures you think is necessary apart of killing them. That's my job."

Kreacher grinned viciously at that. "Yes, Master Harper."

Harper took two muffins and some coffee as he sat down. Dobby popped in with his mail and Harper stared at it, as he realized how high it stacked.

"Ahh! All of this is business?"

"Yes, Harper Black sir!" Dobby bobbed his head. "Did Dobby do something wrong?"

"No, not at all," he patted the elf on the head and took a bite out of his chocolate chip muffin and waded through the stacks of business mail. He pulled out the most important pieces, the letter from Adam Blocky, the Gringotts statements on his Muggle companies, and a Ministry of Magic letter that spoke of the witches and wizards that were running for the Ministry of Magic position.

Apparently, it was Amelia Bones and Rufus Scrimgeour. Harper remembered Amelia Bones well, she had been a fair woman and had given him a chance. She was never in Fudge's league but he knew nothing about Rufus.

He'd have to ask around. He put it aside for now and took a long drink of his coffee, letting the caffeine set in and wake him completely before he stood and then he took the small time-turner from around his neck and turned it six times.

His past self and Theo should be in the bedroom. He made Dobby jump when he suddenly appeared.

"Harper Black sir! Didn't you go upstairs? I hears you up there!"

Harper placed a finger to his lips. "Ssh, I'm using a time-turner. I gotta go," he said patting the elf on the head.

"Dobby keeps Harper Black sir's most precious secrets."

"Thank you." In a flash, he disapparated and when he appeared he was standing in front of the Ministry Atrium.

Only one or two people were milling about and they quickly skirted the edges when they spotted Harper's robes. He passed right by security making the man squeak and bow to him. Harper paid him no mind as he took the golden grates.

There was only one other person in the grate and it was a small lumpy like man.

The Department of Mysteries made Harper's heart sear with pain as he walked through the doors and was surprised to find it all lit up, showing multiple doors and the round disc that took them up and down.

He closed his eyes briefly and swallowed the thickness in his throat before stepping over to the disc. "Unspeakable Combatant," he said clearly and in an instant he was taken underground.

The place was virtually empty except for a light that was on to the left where one of the doors was cracked. Harper found Mike talking to Alastor Moody when he stepped in.

Mike beamed. "Ah! Harper! On time, I had a premonition that you might be late."

Harper pulled down his hood and Moody smirked. "I thought it was you!" he grunted.

"Technically, I was. I woke at five o' clock."

"Excellent, excellent! Come on over and sit down, let's get you into the system and then we can start. You'll meet several other Unspeakables and it's your choice whether or not you want them to see you for who you are or not. The hoods can't be thrown back unless it's by me or you."

Harper nodded in relief. "I think I'll take privacy for now, Mike."

"Alright! Wise decision."

Blood tests, ancestral tests, and a bunch of others they went through for the next hour before Harper had to go and get a physical by one of the specialized Healers. They had no choice but to see who he was, but from what Mike had told him they were under an Unbreakable Vow to not reveal any of their patients without expressed permission.

It took three hours for Harper to get into the system and then be shown around the place. Every step Harper took, his heart dropped deeper into his stomach. The place brought so much pain but he would deal with it. He had little choice.

Moody tagged along behind them and he would point out what Mike might have missed.

The place had everything that the Ministry had and then some. A Hall of Private Records that never left their room and all Unspeakables were allowed to view them on their off time. The Hall of Public Domain Records however were upstairs in the DMLE for other viewers because Mike didn't want any outsiders in his department.

"Upstairs, the place you ventured into was the Science Department, we study all sorts of Science, Magical and Muggle. If you want, I can have one of the nerds give you a tour."

"No thanks, I've been up there, and I don't want to return," Harper confessed.

"Quite right! I don't blame you. The artefact that your Godfather went through was very mystical, no one knows what it is, not even to this day. But we are aware that it seems to run like Thestrals. If you've seen death you can hear the voices within."

Harper nodded. "I thought so," he replied. "Luna and Neville could hear them and they were the only ones of the group that could see Thestrals besides me."

There were two training rooms, one was like a time-turner except it was a room and it slowed down time by two hours, giving the Unspeakables a slight edge.

"Now, if you want to use a time-turner efficiently, you must sleep at least eight hours," Mike warned. "Do not sleep any less than that unless it's urgent. More is better but if you must use all the hours available to you for training, sleep eight."

Harper nodded. "I will."

"Time-turners can have a massive affect on people who do not sleep enough. It can give you short-term memory loss and you can suffer a backlash on your magic if it becomes fed up. Also, eat regularly. Even if it's just a small snack every few hours, eat because food is fuel for Magic as well as the rest of your body. Magic is a muscle, the more you use it, the bigger it gets."

Harper was already learning something and he took that information and tucked it right into the forefront of his mind.

"Also, here kid!" Moody handed him a phoenix gold medallion. "It prevents Legilimens from seizing a hold of your mind and demolishing it! Constant Vigilance Black! Albus told me that your scar prevents learning Occlumency but this will override your scar."

"Thanks, Mad Eye," Harper said gratefully and put it on. "I was going to have my husband teach it to me, if all else failed."

"Before I show you off to the others, I want to train you. We will be spending the rest of our time in the time room. By the time five o' clock comes around, you should have double the experience. We to extend the room to eight hours but it didn't work out. Some of our Unspeakables suffered heart-attacks. But it still has its advantage. Instead of two hours you get four, four hours you get six, and so on."

Not only was Harper given an endurance test but also a stringent of strength tests ranging from mind, body, and the heart.

Good news, Quidditch paid off. Bad news, the Dursley's caused ample damage to his physical body. While he didn't look it now because of Sirius' blood, he was more or less severely malnourished and would always have trouble keeping his weight up. Mike had sent his exams to a Muggleborn Nutritionist in his department to prepare a mandatory diet with high calories and carbohydrates, while using less saturated fats and instead natural fats that was found in nuts and peanut butter.

Harper spent his time in the room dodging everything Moody and Mike threw at him. He used simple conjures if he wasn't fast enough, which was quite often. Moody was trying to beat it into this head to always be the first to draw his wand and never let the enemy behind him.

They apparated all over the place in the room, and Harper often had to drop down on fours before rolling and standing to apparate once more. Only Moody couldn't silent apparate and that was Harper's only true advantage.

Halfway through, Harper became creative and used the room around him to his advantage. He made glass shatter and form into sharp knives and sent them forward while dodging a hurricane of stunners from Alastor Moody.

He cleverly slid through the room and his foot connected with Moody's wooden one and he rolled on the floor when one of Mike's cutting curses headed his way.

Moody had fallen with a clatter and Harper wasted no time disapparating and reappearing on top of Moody and snatching his wand but he didn't get far because Moody had a second wand and both hit him with well placed stunners.

He was not surprised to know that he had a very long way to go.

(o)

Theo was a little disturbed to be waking by himself at eight o' clock that morning. Harper had already told him where he was going but it was still strange to be alone in such an old and dark house.

Theo busied himself with his morning ablutions before taking the steps down to the kitchen. It was completely empty except for Kreacher who had placed a bunch of breakfast foods out and coffee and tea. He glanced at the table to see stacks of mail that had hardly been touched. He sat in front of them and poured some tea before picking up one of them.

It seemed that everyone wanted a piece of his husband in one way or another. That was the downside of being rich and famous. Knowing Harper it probably scared him and he decided to deal with it later. Well, Theo had nothing to do at the moment, perhaps he'd help?

He didn't really have anything else better to do, so he might as well. He spent the morning going through the mail, the ones that were most important were on the top and the ones that could wait were put on the bottom.

There was a click from the Entrance Hall and Theo paused on one of the many Ministry letters and glanced over to the swinging door.

"Why is that tapestry open!" hissed a woman.

"What I wanna know is why is she quiet." Another voice, this one male.

Theo tried to place names with the voices but he couldn't that was until he heard.

"What is Harry thinking?" she tutted.

That must be the Weasley mother. Theo sneered briefly and went back to the mail, pretending to not pay any attention.

"You'll have to ask him, mum. Not me." Theo didn't recognize the man's voice and then the kitchen door swung open, he realized that it was an older Weasley, possibly the oldest son.

The Weasley woman, Molly or whatever scowled. "What are you doing here?" she tutted.

"This is my manor," Theo answered not looking up. "Jamie is my husband, he's out right now, and won't be back until noon."

"He's not your husband!" she scowled. "For one, It's Harry and he's not gay!" she declared.

"You're his mother?" Theo asked coolly making her flinch.

"Hey now, come on, let's both calm down!" the man insisted. "Mum, don't start okay. I'm sure Harry has a good explanation."

"There is no explanation, Bill!" she snapped. "Harry's just a baby and with the likes of a Slytherin! I can't have it and I won't!"

Theo could repeat himself, but she wasn't worth it. He went back to work just as Kreacher popped in causing both of them to jump.

Kreacher sneered up at them. "Master Harper tells Kreacher not to let anyone harass Master Theo. Kreacher will eject guests if they continue." He flashed his sharp yellow teeth.

"See now!" Mrs. Weasley began to bellow but Bill grabbed her arm.

"Mum, stop! Hi, I'm Bill Weasley, the oldest son of the Weasleys. What's yours?" Bill asked nodding to Kreacher and walking over to Theo.

"Theodore Black," Theo answered. "Former Nott."

"A Death Eater!" Mrs. Weasley hissed.

"Mum!" Bill snapped.

"I am in no way a Death Eater," Theo rebuked. "My father may be, but I was never my father's son. I was my mother's. Now would you stop interrogating me in my own home?" he asked silkily.

Mrs. Weasley looked affronted and ready to scold but Bill once again stopped it. "I'm sorry, Theo. My mother was just concerned about Harry."

"Yeah, well, if you have a problem with it, take it up with Jamie, not me." He noticed a letter from both Rufus Scrimgeour and Amelia Bones.

He placed them aside, not opening them. They were most likely invites, they needed to be priority. If Harper was going to set himself into politics, helping get a Minister elected was perhaps the best way to go.

He ignored the woman's glares and Bill's conversation about an order meeting tonight. Theo didn't much care about Order Meetings, from what Harper said they were pointless and never got anything done. It was just an information passer, something that made it seem like they were doing something, when in the end, nothing at all was getting done.

"If the meeting isn't until tonight, why are you here now?" Theo queried.

"I need to see Harry and talk some sense into him!" Mrs. Weasley snapped. "Otherwise, it's none of your business."

"It is when it's in my house and you want to talk to my husband," Theo retorted evenly.

Mrs. Weasley's face became red. "Yes, well, I'm sure things will get fixed soon," she sneered.

"Mother!" Bill groaned. "Let's go, we'll come back tonight. Harry's obviously not here. Where is he?"

"I can't say," Theo answered. "If he wants to tell you, that's fine. But I'm not."

It took a lot of struggle to get the Weasley woman out of the house and Theo breathed out softly. "That was more trouble than it was worth."

(o)

A/N: Hello! I'll be taking a very small break. Not much, I promise. _**Two weeks**_ at most. I do have the next chapter to this and my other stories. But I'm slowing down because I have one challenge to fulfill and a Justin/Harry story that has taken me by storm. If you want me to post my Justin/Harry story let me know in a review please.

The idea has taken a hold of me like Incorrigible Infatuation did and I don't think it'll take me long to finish it completely. Thanks to all who've reviewed to this story thus far and my others! I appreciate it loads. I write because it's enjoyable to me and I'm thrilled to know that others also find it enjoyable.


	8. Absolute StandOff

Chapter Eight: Absolute Stand-Off

Ten till noon, Harper returned back to Grimmauld Place. Not only was he exhausted, but every one of his muscles were screaming at him.

Harper found Theo in the drawing room, going through some books and he jumped up quickly when Harper came in.

"What happened?" Theo asked.

"Moody and Croaker," Harper murmured as Theo helped him to the sofa. "Not a good combination."

Theo arched an eyebrow. "I would guess not! You look like you've been run over by a hippogriff."

"Not far off," Harper laughed brushing his hair out of his eyes. "Twelve hours worth of training in this room that condenses time. It's the Department of Mysteries, what else could I have expected. Anyone come by?"

Theo brushed his hand along Harper's soaked hair, it was pure sweat through and through. He called Kreacher and asked for a cool basin of water and a sponge. "Yeah, the Weasley lady came by."

Harper groaned. "Ah, shit, what did she say?"

"Demanded to talk to you, sneered a bit, and asked where you were. I didn't say, I said if they had a problem to speak with you about it."

"Good," Harper shook his head. "I have a lot of respect for Mrs. Weasley but she can be so difficult. She tries to control everyone's lives and I can't stand that. Tonight, I'll make things perfectly clear to them and if they decide to try and ignore me, then they can find a new place for the Order of the Phoenix. I will not have you harassed here in our own house. Not happening."

Theo took the cold basin of water and began to wash Harper's face and smiled when the Gryffindor's eyes closed and he relaxed his shoulders completely. "No idea what time they'll be by, I just heard 'tonight'."

"Sometime after dark, then? After dinner hopefully, I don't really want Mrs. Weasley taking over my kitchen."

Theo scowled. "Me either."

"We'll be leaving here soon," Harper promised. "I'm having a house in London worked on, right now it is getting an extensive ward job, from darkest and most illegal ones you can imagine."

"How did you pull that?' Theo asked with a smirk.

"Goblins love money and they love respect only a little less. If what you said yesterday about all those accounts being frozen, on a technicality, I am number three and perhaps two."

Theo smirked. "You've been listening to me."

"Course I do," Harper caressed Theo's cheek and pulled him close for a soft kiss that quickly sank into something a little deeper.

Theo pulled back discreetly and his eye were glittering. "I arranged all your mail, you have two important ones and I'd advise you to answer back soon."

Harper groaned. "Can you kiss me a little longer before bringing business up?"

Theo then did something rare and arcane, the bubbling sensation just came at him from nowhere and he began to chuckle. Harper curled his arms around Theo and pulled him onto his lap. He pushed the bowl of cold and slightly filmy water aside and placed a few kisses on Theo's ear.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to give you a heads up before anyone starts to complain to you that I'm rummaging through your mail."

Harper had his lips pressed to the edge of Theo's lobe. "You can rummage all you want. I have nothing to hide, ever."

"I know, I also set aside the most important messages and the less important ones on the very bottom."

"Thank you, sorry I left you here by yourself. I used the time turner but I have to be very careful about it until we get our own place. I can't let anyone catch me using it."

"It's fine, that elf did his job."

"Good, I made sure he knew the rules. He could take any measure he wanted too except for killing, that was my job."

Theo snorted. "Right, your job."

"Yes!" Harper smiled and slid his nose lightly down Theo's jaw. "I know we only just met… but… I feel comfortable with you already. Is that strange?"

Theo wondered about that and then shook his head. "Not really, we know the situation."

"Yes, but when I first found out, I wasn't sure of anything. I'd never had a girlfriend or a boyfriend, I didn't know how to react to you or how to treat you. I said I'd never force myself and I haven't. What I'm doing, I want to do. But I never had that instinct before. I know in the beginning it was driven by my will to treat you right and protect you. But, it seems to have taken a small turn to something more."

"If you know what that something more is, clue me in," Theo insisted.

"Promise."

"You need to take a shower, you stink."

Harper laughed. "I stink that bad?"

"Not that bad," Theo leaned in and sniffed his robes. "Just… like sweat and stale air. You go shower, I'll lay you out some clothes that doesn't stink."

Harper kissed Theo on his jaw line. "Thank you."

"Just doing what I can for my husband," Theo slid off his lap and gathered up all the items before calling Kreacher to take them. "Also, have some coffee brought up. Sugar and no milk?"

"Of course Master Theo!" Kreacher bowed and disappeared with the bowl of water and sponge.

Harper got up and stretched, he threw his head back, and rolled his shoulders. "Man, I really got a work out today. Oh, I also have to give Kreacher my diet chart." He grumbled and pulled out a rolled up parchment.

Theo snatched it and opened it up. "Lasting effects of malnourishment?" He looked up at Harper in horror. "What is this?"

Harper sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "The Dursleys, they often starved me for days at a time."

"Didn't anyone know about this?"

"Probably, I don't know. It was why I was always so thin coming into school in September."

"I noticed that, I thought it was just your metabolism."

"Now, it's more like the damage that was caused gives me trouble gaining weight. I look like this because of Sirius' blood and genes. He gave the blood before he was put in Azkaban so he never suffered Malnourishment until he got out and even then he was an adult and it doesn't have that serious of an effect on adults like it does on children."

Theo scowled. "I'll make sure both the elves have this," he said reading over the list. "Go shower!"

Harper smiled and cupped Theo's cheek before nodding. "Shall do."

When he left, Theo gritted his teeth and called for Dobby and Kreacher before handing over the diet chart.

"I want it followed down to the letter," Theo ordered, trying to calm down.

They bobbed and Dobby looked particularly excited before they both disappeared again.

Theo shook his head and headed to their room, which had already been renovated. It was really amazing what a little elf magic could do. Everything in the room was a pale blue with black satin. Theo didn't know that Harper had it in him to be so tasteful. He remembered telling Harper that he liked light blue and he must have taken it to heart.

Everything inside was brand new and there was an abstract painting over the black headboard of the bed. It looked like it was moving and it was black, white, and light blue. It was beautiful. Theo went through Harper's things and knowing the teen, he'd probably want something comfortable. Something Muggle. He found a pair of what Harper called jeans, they were black with what looked like bleached thighs and a long sleeved black shirt.

He had no idea why the Muggles liked fashion with bleach stains but he would trust Harper that it looked good.

He also snagged a pair of white silk boxers and blushed a little as he thought about what Harper's entire body would look like with nothing on. He walked across the hall and tapped on the door. "Jamie?"

"Come in," Harper called and when Theo entered the room, the scent of something that reminded Theo of Ireland and he wasn't sure why. He stepped into the steamy room and bit his lower lip.

"I have your clothes, I'll lay them here."

"Thanks, I'm just about done."

"You shower fast," Theo mused, giving himself a reason to stay a little longer as the water was turned off. The steam however filled the bathroom so Theo was sure he wouldn't get to see much.

"I don't linger in showers," Harper replied and Theo rolled his eyes briefly when Harper grabbed the towel before pushing the silk shower curtain aside.

Damn!

"I'll be out here." Theo quickly left and he breathed in deep as he pressed up against the door that he'd just shut. He scaled the steps and entered the kitchen, lunch was already out and on the table. He recognized most of the foods from the Diet Menu as he took a seat.

Harper came down five minutes later, his skin was a little flushed from the shower. "How do I smell?" he teased.

Theo hummed and yanked Harper closer by the sleeve of his shirt. "Better."

"Good," Harper leaned down and kissed Theo on the lips. "Wouldn't want you running from me because I stink."

"Indeed."

Harper helped himself to some salad, it wasn't his favorite food but it was loaded with tomatoes and cheese so that helped. He noticed they were from the Diet Menu he was given and he smiled lightly to himself.

Theo placed some letters in front of him and Harper groaned as he picked one up while munching on a cucumber. "I'll see Bones first, I know of her a little more. She was at my trial last year, pretty fair of a woman. She seemed to believe me when I told her about the Dementors. I know nothing about the last."

"He's Head Auror," Theo explained. "He certainly has more backbone than someone like Fudge. He came from the International Business Department and what made that man tick was gold. However, Scrimgeour, from what I hear is a hard-nose. He is much like Crouch, he fights fire with fire. He was the second one to agree with Crouch when the man insisted upon using Killing and Cruciatus Curses."

"Who do the Death Eaters fear more?"

"Bones," Theo replied. "A hardcore physical man like Scrimgeour is a walk in the park compared to Bones. Bones will get right up in their business, rich or poor. She does not discriminate and she is very in tune with Muggles. She knows their laws as well as our own."

Harper liked the sound of Bones already. "You've just convinced me to go with my first notion, but I'll still meet with them. See which one annoys me least."

Theo snorted. "Sounds like the perfect plan, Jamie."

"Isn't it? The one who annoys me less, gets my money. We'll see how that turns out."

Theo couldn't hide the grin as he placed his elbow on the table, he recalled how his father would always yell at him every time he did such a thing. He would be called a Mudblood if he acted in any way out of form. He placed his wrist to his chin and watched every move Harper made, from the way he sat to the way his elbows were also on the table informally.

Kreacher popped in and asked them if they needed anything and when Harper wanted him to start working on the remodeling of the kitchen.

"How long will that take?" Harper asked.

"With the other elf, Kreacher can be done in three hours," Kreacher answered formally.

"That's fine then. When we're done eating, the kitchen is all yours."

"Thank you, Master Harper, you is kind to ol' Kreacher. Kreacher and Dobby be taking the Entrance Hall."

When they were gone, Theo arched an eyebrow. "What are you having done to it?"

"Remodeled," Harper waved his wand and a set of floor plans appeared. "I made these up the night before I left, I couldn't sleep, and so I decided to do this for the time being. Anything you want changed let me know."

Theo took them, shocked by all the interest he put in them. Each room was beautiful, had a nice blend of color. Five bedrooms were being remodeled in the place, three bathrooms, two studies, the drawing room, the library, kitchen, hallways, and entrance. The only rooms that weren't being redone were Regulus and Sirius' room.

"I'm having the floors furbished with carpet or stone of some kind depending on the room itself. Get rid of the aged rickety floorboards. I figure, if all else fails this is one of the perfect homes to hide anyone who needs to be safe. Our house in London is different." He flicked his wand again and summoned another folder of plans. "If you want anything changed, let me know. I was just pointing out nice stuff, whether it was pricy or not."

Theo dropped the Grimmauld Place plans and opened the folder to colorful stills of the house. Apparently, it had four bedrooms, one study, three baths, one living room, one parlor, dining room, basement, and an attic with a ton of land surrounding it that would apparently be gated off by black cast iron fencing.

The house itself was a beautiful white and blue Victorian style house, on Greenwave Avenue. It was definitely gorgeous, Theo thought.

"I don't like brown," Theo said pushing the parlor floor plan to Harper.

"Me either, I couldn't think of anything more."

Theo took it back and looked it over. "How about completely Victorian interior for the parlor? Crimson, black, dark wood?"

"Change it up, tap your wand, and tell it what you want." Harper summoned another book it was one with every style available. "Add Victorian murals if you want, just so long as they're not portraits of people who talk."

"I agree, I don't like our lives being listened in by a bit of magical paint," Theo confessed. "Our manor, the Nott's are all over the walls in the parlor."

"I don't mind pictures of us, I just don't want it to be another Dumbledore's office of former Headmasters and Headmistresses and in the end, I'll have Kreacher here and Dobby with us."

Theo nodded, he liked Dobby much better than Kreacher. He could tell that Harper still held a bit of contempt for Kreacher but he hid it well, using a more professional attitude with the house-elf and Kreacher didn't seem to mind it at all, while Dobby would jump in his lap with a hug and Harper always responded like Dobby was an attention seeking child.

It made Theo wonder how Harper would do as a father, probably wonderful. It was rare to find something that Harper was bad at, Theo realized that if Harper put his mind to something, he could do anything.

Perfectly.

"Do you want to go shopping after lunch?" Harper asked watching Theo change up the floor plans.

"For me?" Theo asked looking up.

"Yeah, you need Muggle clothes."

Theo looked at what Harper was wearing and he admitted that while it was strange, it was nice. "Okay."

"It is summer, perhaps we could do something? Have a little fun," Harper hummed.

"Like what?" Theo asked.

"Amusement Park? The Movies?."

"What are those?"

"Amusement Parks are fun, I've only ever been to one, once and that was on a Muggle Field Trip. They have rides, games, and stuff, eh, I'll have to show you. It's hard to explain if you don't know what I'm talking about."

Theo was trying to picture it but he couldn't. "Yeah, I think showing me is best, because you lost me at Amusement Parks are fun."

Harper chuckled and pushed his plate aside and picked up his coffee. "I'm glad coffee is allowed," he murmured. "I'd be dragging without it."

"You shouldn't be taking in all that sugar," Theo chided.

"I know but I'll forgo the sweets in place of my coffee, how about that?"

"I guess that'll work. For now, I don't want to see you go into fits because you can't have your caffeine," Theo taunted getting up from the table. "I'll go find something a little less wizard and we can go."

"Alright, I'll have everything cleaned up."

They left the house and Harper apparated them into town behind an abandoned building. At first Theo wasn't so sure that he wanted to get sized by Muggles. He didn't hate Muggles but he didn't want to be touched by them.

Harper chuckled when Theo voiced this aloud. "Don't worry, they don't size us unless we want very formal attire. They have sizes on the tags," he said as they entered a GAP store and Harper showed him the sizes.

"Oh." Well, that was an easy way of doing things.

"There are too many Muggles to have sizing like the shops in Diagon. For every one hundred wizards there are one thousand Muggles."

"Odds are a bit… high," Theo had never given it a thought before.

"Yes and that's because Muggles don't inbreed very often. When they do, it's considered very taboo. Even more taboo then same sex relationships. Heck, it's outlawed in most countries and there are no betrothal contracts. Not since 19th century at the least. I could be wrong but that's my guess and even if there are, there's nothing that binds them together." He shrugged. "The worst case scenario is disownment."

"Let's never put our children through that," Theo said softly.

"Agreed." Harper placed his arm around Theo. "Although, this isn't bad, I know a lot people don't get so lucky."

Theo smiled truly. "Yeah, we got lucky alright."

"I'm glad I have the chance to get to know you. I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"Me too."

Theo spent a few minutes in the dressing room with the clothes to determine his proper size according to the Muggles. Harper was good, Theo would give him. He got his size almost spot on and then various outfits were tossed over the doors. Theo kind of liked this and wished that Madam Malkin would get dressing rooms instead of an all out nude show. His respect for Muggles went up a bit, although, thinking about what Muggles did to Harper made it go back down.

They went to three different shops but Theo didn't hardly notice the time, so focused on Harper that when he finally checked a clock while they were getting a drink at one of the smoothie vendors (whatever that was) Theo was stunned to see that it was coming up on five thirty.

"We've been out for almost five hours?"

"Yep," Harper said sliding the money to the guy and taking one banana and a watermelon one. He handed the banana to Theo who hesitantly took a sip and then blinked at the wonderful taste.

"I usually hate shopping." Theo deadpanned.

"I like it because I never got to go before," Harper confessed.

"I would get dragged around to the one in Knockturn and it was disgusting, all those old men standing over me. Father was obsessed with image."

"Outside appearances never truly reflect what's on the inside," Harper hummed. "If he was obsessed with his image, he never would have been a Death Eater, because a Human House-Elf is simply substandard."

Theo had never thought of it like that but when put into those words, he couldn't help but agree.

When the two got back to Grimmauld Place, they stepped into the beautifully refurbished Entrance Hall and Theo leaned against Harper with a smile. "Not a bad job."

"I thought so." The floors were a beautiful deep blue and black stone tile and the walls were solid black marble. The candelabras and chandelier above really lit the place up. There were portraits of various Black relatives hung along the entire wall. Ones that didn't scream, Phineas Nigellus was above the sparkling clean fireplace sitting on his chair looking grand and proud. Satin blue curtains hung over the Gothic paned windows and were tied back to the sides by silk black tassels.

There were a couple overflowing vines and plants in various areas of the entrance giving it a more homely glow with a taste of elegance and then a wavy set of mirrors on either side of Phineas for an added effect of more classic elegance.

All of this was interrupted by a bunch of commotion in the kitchen. Theo looked up at his husband sourly, Harper smiled weakly and sighed as he walked forward toward the brand new swinging door. Harper stopped at the door and brushed his hair out of his face before stepping in.

"We have to go on a search for them! Who knows what that brat Slytherin kid did with Harry!" Mrs. Weasley was screeching.

"Now, now Molly calm down, I doubt that would have happened. No need to be rash about someone you don't know," Remus Lupin chided.

"I know very well!" she scowled. "Poor Harry must have been-"

"That's enough!" Harper thundered causing everyone in the room to suddenly jump.

It didn't occur to Harper to admire the new design of his kitchen and the brand new appliances that now sat along the back wall because he was too infuriated.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley rushed to him but instantly, he threw up a shield causing her to bounce back.

"Don't even think about it," he warned icily.

"Harry!" Remus stepped forward. "I'm sorry…"

"It's Harper," he corrected and then turned away from the werewolf. "Kreacher!" he called as he pulled out all of his bags and enlarged them.

Kreacher appeared and Hermione gave a gasp as well as everyone else that hadn't seen the elf's new appearance.

"Master Harper calls for Kreacher?" He bowed perfectly low before gazing up and sneering at the room full of people and it didn't occur to Harper to mind much at the moment.

"Please, take Theo's bags to our room."

"Of course Master Harper, Dobby and Kreacher has completed the kitchen but now it seems to be crawling with filth."

Harper resisted smirking as he inclined his head. "Thank you, Kreacher." The elf disappeared along with the fifteen or so bags that had littered the floors.

"What are you doing with Kreacher!" Hermione Granger demanded from Ginny's side.

"Oh shut up!" Harper snapped shocking the entire room. "Now, you listen to me and you listen good, because I'd hate to have to go back on my word to Dumbledore and kick all of you out on your arses!"

"You can't do that!" Ginny shouted.

"Can't I? This is Theo and I's house. Not yours and I'm the one who is carrying the secret now," Harry said coolly. "So you sit down, shut up, and you listen." Everyone continued to stare, only Moody sat down and he was smirking. "SIT DOWN!" Harper ordered loudly causing everyone to find a quick seat, including Snape.

"Harry…"

"Don't make me silence you," Harper warned Tonks who's eyes got wide. "As of June 26th, I have become Sirius Black's sole Heir and not just his godson. That is why I look different, two, Sirius was good friends with Angelina Malfoy, Theo's mother. When my parents died, Sirius worried about me because he knew that Dumbledore would send me to unfit Muggles. Not only that but Theo's mother was terrified for her second son. They made a pact to put us together, Blood Adopting me strips any Muggle blood from my system and leaves me entirely Pureblood, which means instant emancipation with no need to go back to Muggles. Theo and I exchanged rings, two days after I officially met him and we are married, legally binding and all."

Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth to say something but Harper shut it with an intense glare. "Theo and I are married," he repeated. "No, let me correct that, we are bonded, completely. I will not have you speak another ill word of my husband otherwise I'll pretend I never met you. You insult him, you insult me. I am no longer a child to be trifled with, I am Harper Black and this is Theo Black. You learn to get used to it, or I'll tell Dumbledore to find a new place for the Order of the Phoenix, because you're on my property now."

"Harsh," Tonks murmured.

"Efficient, Black!" Moody grunted with a firm nod. "A way to get the job done!" He grinned viciously.

Hermione was beat red, Ron was trying not to laugh, he was between Fred and George who were also snickering into their hands. Ginny was glaring and Mrs. Weasley looked like a balloon that had been popped.

Everyone else seemed to understand Harper's fury, even Snape did because the greasy git was giving him a look that could be considered a miniscule of respect.

Then again, Theo was one of his serpents and Harper knew that despite the man's short comings, he was if nothing else, very protective of his little snakes.

Remus came over to stand by Harper's side. "You didn't have to be so harsh, Harper."

"Yes, I did," Harper countered shortly. "There is no reason for anyone to be talking bad about my husband. You don't know him, you've never spoken to him, so how in the hell could you go on to judge him? Is it his house?"

"Of course!" Ginny declared out of nowhere.

Harper arched an eyebrow and he smirked viciously as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Then you need to ask the sorting hat, where I was supposed to end up."

Snape paled and everyone stared at Harper in shock.

"No! You're not a Slytherin!" Hermione argued.

"I am, Granger. Through and through, I had to beg the hat to keep me out of Slytherin. Twice it told me that I belonged there. So if anyone's the real Slytherin in this house, it's me."

The whole room was quiet except for Moody who was laughing out loud. "Granger, you're a worthless little twit if you decide to judge a person by their house. There are mice of all kinds in this world and every one of them are capable of biting. The world doesn't revolve around Hogwarts youngin' it never has and it never will."

Hermione went red, to be called worthless by a self-esteemed ex-Auror was a severe blow to her pride and she looked stricken.

"Now Alastor, I don't think that was very nice!" Mrs. Weasley chastised.

"The same goes for you too, Molly."

"I can name two people in this room not counting Professor Snape and Theo that are Slytherins. Both of them are Aurors can you point them out?"

Kingsley Shacklebolt smiled when everyone looked around and Moody grunted, his eye whizzing all around. "Love what you've done with the place, Black!"

"Thank you, now if you'll excuse me, Dumbledore has just Floo'd through and I don't really want to sit and listen to you all yammer. I'm sure Professor Snape, Alastor, and Kingsley have about the only credible things to say." He turned on his heel and left, Theo going with him.

"Harper!" Dumbledore approached him with McGonagall in tow.

"Keep your chickens in line, Albus!" Harper warned. "If I hear one rude word about Theo and I assure you, I will find out, you'll be looking for a new Order Headquarters."

"What do you mean, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked primly.

"It's Black now, Professor McGonagall. I dropped Potter legally. I'm married to Theo who is also a Black."

Dumbledore sighed and brushed a hand through his beard and smiled benignly at Theo who didn't even react. "Would you like to join me?"

"No thank you, but I wouldn't mind knowing the information afterwards."

Dumbledore nodded. "Very well."

McGonagall was too stunned to speak until Dumbledore nudged her and then she flinched and looked from Theo to Harper.

"Well… I never," she muttered shaking her head. "In all my years. Why would you give up the name Potter?"

"I think Sirius deserves to have the stain on his name wiped away permanently," he said flatly. "It's the least I can do." He curled his arm around Theo's body and led him up the steps. The house-elf heads were no longer visible. It was there but you couldn't see it unless you really really tried.

Theo was staring at Harper as they entered the room, he was a little dazed, and feeling something that he couldn't quite explain but as soon as the door was shut, Theo reacted by shoving Harper's back against the wall and their lips crashing into one another.

Harper didn't reject instead, he reacted to the kiss falling victim to the taste of sweet bananas on his tongue. When they released, Harper arched an eyebrow. "What was that for?"

Theo resisted rolling his eyes as he stared at Harper. "Everything, Jamie."

Harper kissed Theo again, this time softer but with the same amount of passion. The kiss may have led to other places if it hadn't been for the sudden knock on their bedroom door.

"Now what?" Harper hissed quietly as he moved to the door and yanked it open.

He frowned when he saw Ron standing there, his ears burning red and behind him were a furious Hermione and Ginny.

"What?" Harper asked looking at Ron directly.

"Sorry mate, we were kicked out a minute ago and Moody said you'd be up here." Ron did look apologetic.

Of course, Moody could see through floors and walls.

"So, what do you want with me?" Harper asked.

"I wanted to see you," Ron said earnestly. "They just followed me!"

"I'll be in the drawing room in ten minutes," he said flatly and shut the door on them.

Theo growled lowly. "You can go down, I'm staying right here. I have no problem with Weasley but the other two."

"I know, me as well. You don't have to stay in here, Theo. This is your house too."

Theo sighed and stared at his hands. "I'm more of a passive aggressive person, Harper."

"I know, I learned that about you already."

"I don't like dealing with people, because if I get angry, I may blow and it won't look good."

"Do you want to go somewhere? Blaise's or Tracey's?"

"I can?" Theo asked shocked.

"If you want. Take your cloak though."

"Your cloak," Theo corrected.

"Ours," Harper fixed with a smirk. "I'm going to make sure that everyone is set straight and that they know I'm not joking."

"Can you make a port-key?" Theo asked pulling the invisibility cloak from under their pillow.

"Sure can, give me Blaise's coordinates." He picked up a small globe and transfigured it into a Port-Key before handing it to Theo. "Password is, home." He placed the globe down and pulled Theo close and kissed him strongly. "Come back to me."

Theo arched an eyebrow. "Where else will I go?"

When he was gone, Harper brushed his hair back out of his face and turned and headed out of the room. He entered the redesigned drawing room. He noticed Hermione was looking over the tapestry that had been fixed, she looked completely.

"You changed the tapestry instead of ripping it off?" Hermione queried when she saw him.

"Yeah, it's a Family Heirloom. I just made sure Sirius and Tonks' name were added back to it along with the others. I want it in full, even if I hate half the people on there."

"All Pureblood now, huh?"

Ron grimaced. "That's not fair, Hermione. He just wanted to be close to his godfather."

"He's dead, Ronald, and not even a Blood Adoption can bring him back," Hermione snapped.

"Just because he's dead doesn't mean that Harper can't have a part of him!" Ron growled. "Sirius was the closest Harper had to a father!"

Harper appreciated Ron for sticking up for him, he really did. "Thanks Ron and I'm also doing this because my godfather's legacy was tarnished by a little rat. It deserves to be clean, it deserves to be right."

Hermione seemed speechless at that and she turned away, her eyes glaring at a beautiful silver snake with deep purple eyes.

Ginny was sitting on the brand new sofa with her arms crossed over her modest chest. "So, when were you going to tell me I had no chance?" she finally asked.

Harper blinked. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Hermione said that if I backed off for a while that you'd finally notice me!"

Hermione flinched and Harper stared at her. "Hermione's not always right, Ginny. I'm sorry but I never saw you as anything but Ron's little sister."

Ginny's face lit up red and Hermione whirled around. "Why not?" she demanded. "She would have been good for you!"

"I don't like her," Harper said flatly.

"You could have tried!"

"Uh, Hermione." Ron sat up and shook his head. "You know how protective I am of my sister but I have to tell you right now, if a guy doesn't like you they don't like you and there is nothing you can say or do that will change their minds. I'm sorry Harper, when Ginny was little, mum would fill her head with notions that you two were going to have a white wedding when she got older. She used that a lot to keep Ginny in line and I think it's gone to her head."

Harper put two and two together pretty easily. That was why Mrs. Weasley was so angry about Harper being with Theo. It had nothing to do with him being a Slytherin, she planned on getting Ginny together with him.

Harper held up his hands. "This is a moot conversation anyway. I'm telling you here and now, nothing will stop me from being with Theo. No one's attitude and no one's ridiculous presumptions that I should be someone else."

"You don't even like him!" Hermione hissed. "You're with him because of that damn contract!"

"I do like him," Harper rebuked. "And it's not because of the contract. The contract never said I had to like or love him even but that isn't going to stop me from following my heart. Theo's a sweet guy, he's quiet, and he never lets his anger get the better of him, even when others deserve it. He's rational and doesn't act anything like Malfoy or his father. It doesn't matter to me whether you like it or not, because it's not your life. It never was and it's never going to be. You're not my mother Hermione, you can't try and play matchmaker and expect it to work. Ginny's a nice girl and all but I have no interest and I never will."

Ginny flew from the room in tears and Hermione scowled before rushing after her. Ron heaved a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry, Harper."

"It's fine, want to play chess or something? I sent Theo off to Blaise's."

Ron nodded. "Yeah, I'll go get my set."

"No need, there's one in the library. You'll like it, it's very old and it's in perfect shape."

He laughed when Ron's eyes lit up. "Let's see it!"

Harper smiled. "I'm sorry about your sister, Ron."

Ron shook his head. "Don't be. I knew it was coming, I mean, in all reality, your mum was a redhead right? I can't see where that would be very attractive to you."

"You seem to be coming into a lot of rationality, lately, Ron."

Ron sat down in front of the beautiful ivory and onyx made chess board, he was in awe, but that didn't distract him from Harper's question. "You're a good guy, Harper and that's that. Why would I mistrust my best friend and a good guy? That would be stupid. I did it before and I'm not doing it again. To be honest, I've never had a problem with Theo or Zabini or Davis. It was always Malfoy and his group and they never ran with them. Malfoy was part of the Slytherin In-Crowd, for Slytherins if you didn't run with them, you were nothing, and those three don't care about being nothing."

Harper laughed and called out one of the white pieces. "Thanks Ron, it really means a lot to me."

"Of course, Harper. Besides, Tracey's kind of cute, yah?"

Grinning, Harper shrugged. "She's alright. Cares about Theo and that's what really matters."

(o)

Hello to all the readers, reviewers, and lurkers who have been wondering when I was going to update and why I haven't returned any PMs. I'll be doing that in the next couple of days, but I've been trying to work as many hours as possible so I could save up to take a few days without pay off so I could get my health problems taken care of. Thank you for all those who've reviewed, I've read them all even though I haven't responded, because I figure you'd rather me write the story than respond to everyone.


End file.
